Angels brought me here
by sillycucumber
Summary: Hermione and Ron havent spoken properly for years. When Hermione takes up the position as the new Charms Teacher, she finds a few surprises and now suddenly, no contact with Ron wont be a problem anymore. 'Complete'
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. Welcome to my new story! I hopefully wont bore you with it, but it was an idea that came to me one night and now I just cant seem to get it out of my head!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of this, except for the original characters. J.K Rowling owns the rest, and a wonderful woman she is too!

* * *

Fate.  
  
Did she believe in it? Hermione Granger would hardly call herself one to believe in the divine forces of Fortune and destiny, but after this one particular day, she could hardly help but start to question it.  
  
Hermione sighed as she shut the door of her apartment behind her. She took off her coat, dropped her keys in the small bowl next to the door and walked into the kitchen with a sigh. As she walked past the bench, she pressed the button on her answering machine.  
  
"Hey Crookshanks." She said, petting her ginger cat softly with her long fingers. The machine announced that her inbox of messages was empty. "Great. No messages. How pathetic am I?" she asked, yawing. She opened the fridge, reached into it and pulled out a can of cat food.  
  
"Baby, be a gem and fetch the mail." She said to Crookshanks. Her cat sniffed in response, jumped off the bench and trotted obediently over to the windowsill. Hermione watched on happily as her cat picked up a bunch of letters in his mouth and carry them back over to her.  
  
"Thanks honey." She said, taking the mail off him. Crookshanks rubbed against her leg affectionately, before jumping back on the bench, watching his empty bowl expectantly.  
  
Hermione shifted through her latest batch of owl post individually, slowly emptying cat food into the bowl at the same time.  
  
Bill...letter from Ginny...letter from Dumbledore...letter from...  
  
"Wait a second." Hermione said, catching herself. She went back to the letter from her old Headmaster, looking at it with interest.  
  
She broke the Hogwarts seal with a swift flick of her fingernail and pulled out a simple, short piece of parchment.  
  
_Hermione, are you available to speak at the moment?_ was all it said. Hermione raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Er, yeah." She muttered to herself. Well, at least the thought it was to herself. As soon as she did so, the letter became warm in her hand. Hermione dropped it onto the bench; afraid it would burst into flames.  
  
But it didn't. It simply disappeared into thin air with a small 'pop.  
  
Hermione blinked in amazement. What on earth was that about? She wondered. Hermione looked at Crookshanks. He was looking up at her with huge eyes, chewing on his food.  
  
"That's just what I need. More bloody confusion." She groaned, leaning her elbows on the bench.  
  
Hermione was exhausted from work. She was working at the Charms Regulation department for the Ministry of Magic. It was very respectable job that Hermione had worked for for many years. It was her dream job ever since she had been 19 years old but now...it was boring as all hell.  
  
She was no-where near stimulated or challenged to the amount she would have expected. She would wake up every morning, dreading the day. Hermione didn't want that in her life.  
  
She was jolted from her thoughts by a knock at the door. Hermione lifted her head out of her hands, petted Croockshanks one final time and walked to the door. She opened it and looked stunned up into the shining, twinkling eyes of her former Headmaster.  
  
"Professor!" she breathed, leaning against the door. Albus Dumbledore smiled down at her fondly.  
  
"Hermione Granger. Wonderful to see you again." He said. Hermione smiled up at him.  
  
"You too. Um, what are you doing here?" she asked, leaning against the door. He smiled.  
  
"Well, I was actually wondering if I might talk to you for a moment." he said, looking into her apartment expectantly.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened in realization. "Oh, yes of course! Come in." she said, standing aside. Dumbledore smiled and crossed the threshold to her flat. "Can I get you anything?" she asked, closing the door behind him.  
  
"Oh no, I don't intend to stay long." He said. Hermione nodded and indicated for him to sit down. He did so in one of her armchairs.  
  
Hermione sat down opposite him on the sofa. "So, what brings you out here to my part of town?" she asked, smiling. Dumbledore chuckled and took his hat off.  
  
"Well, a few things. I have heard a few rumors about you." He said. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Been talking to Ginny have you?" she asked, leaning back so Crookshanks could lie in her lap. Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
"Actually, it was Harry this time. Seems he is as informed about you as Ginerva." He said. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Typical. That's what you get with married couples I suppose." She muttered, not at all surprised about one of her best friends gossiping. Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Have you heard that Professor Flitwick is retiring this year?" he asked, launching himself back into the conversation. Hermione sat up a little straighter.  
  
"No, I hadn't. Why is that?" she asked, stunned.  
  
"Well, the man is getting on in years, and he wished to leave the school to spend more time with other personal affairs." Dumbledore said simply. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Fair enough.' She said, nodding. 'Are you looking for a replacement then?" she asked.  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "I am in fact. That's why I came to you." He said. Hermione sighed and nodded, knowing what he was getting at.  
  
"Well, we do have some capable people at work. I'm not sure if they're Professor material though. Although, there is this one woman who..."  
  
"Hermione, you misunderstand me." He said, cutting her off with a wave of his hand. "I am not here to ask your advice on people from your department." He said.  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow. "You're not?" she asked. Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"No. I am here to offer you the position." He said softly.  
  
Hermione stared at him in shock. Did he just offer her that? Hermione stood up and looked at the floor. "Well er...sir, I'm flattered." She said, running a hand through her hair. Dumbledore watched as she paced, thinking it over.  
  
_Become a professor? Me?_ She thought. _It does sound appealing. But_ _what of my job? Oh, screw my job_. She thought, both sides of her fighting over a decision.  
  
"Do you, expect an answer now?" she asked the old man.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and put his hat back on. "Of course not. But it would be nice to know within the next few days. As you know, September the first is slowly drawing near." He said. Hermione nodded mutely, her arms wrapped around her small body in thought. "I'm sorry to just drop this on you and leave, but I have organizing to do for the New Year." He said.  
  
Hermione snapped out of her pensive mood and smiled. "Not at all sir. But I must say, it is very flattering that you thought of me." She said, smiling. Dumbledore winked at her and pulled his wand out.  
  
"I could think of no-one better. I hope to hear from you soon." He said warmly. And with that, he disappeared into thin air seconds later.  
  
Hermione let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding and looked down at Crookshanks. He looked up at her with his squished face, almost smiling at her.  
  
"What do you reckon?" she asked, bending down. Crooksahnks purred in response, not giving any really helpful answers at all.  
  
Hermione stood up, walked into her bedroom and flopped down on her bed. Her, a professor? Teaching Charms? Hermione smiled at the thought.  
  
Hogwarts. She had missed it terribly. With its magnificent hallways, the teachers...and especially her best friends. Hermione chuckled at the memories her best friends generated. Harry, who had married Ginny a year after they had left Hogwarts, were still very close to her. She talked to them regularly.  
  
And then there was Ron. Hermione shivered at the thought of him. She missed him terribly, and hadn't had a decent conversation with him since his 30th birthday. That's was two years ago, and Hermione now realized how much of a void he left in her life.  
  
He was traveling regularly with the Chudley Cannons. He was their star keeper, just like she always knew he would be. Harry had also played for them for a while, but had given it up to become an Auror. Not to mention spend time with his family.  
  
Hermione didn't know what Ron was doing now. Was he still a keeper? Had he gotten married and settled down? Hermione felt a pang as she thought about it.  
  
Hermione would have gone into more thought about it, but she smiled as she felt a strong, muscular arm slip around her waist.  
  
"Hey my beautiful." He said, kissing her stomach. Hermione giggled as he gave her a tickle.  
  
"Hey. I thought you were out until late." She said, looking down at the man beside her. He smiled up at her, sat up and shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, my plans were rudely upset. So, I thought what better way to spend my time than sitting at home with you." He said, smiling charmingly down at her.  
  
Hermione snorted and hit him playfully in the arm. "You're such a suck Andrew." She said. Andrew laughed and got off her bed entirely. "Where's Devon?" she asked, also getting up.  
  
"He's working. He'll be here tomorrow though." He said. Hermione nodded and followed her roommate back out into the living room. "How was work?" he asked.  
  
Hermione groaned and sat down heavily at the table. "Boring as usual. I'm threatening to set off a fire alarm, just so something will happen." She said.  
  
Andrew laughed. "So quit already." He said, putting the kettle on.  
  
Hermione smiled and stretched out her arms. "Actually, I think I might." She said. Andrew spun around and looked at her with surprise.  
  
"You are? Well finally!" he said, clearly relieved. Hermione laughed at his enthusiasm. "I mean it! Look at you. You already look 40 something." He said, pointing at her.  
  
Hermione snorted. "Gee thanks." She said sarcastically, getting out of her seat.  
  
"I'm only saying that you need something more in your life missy. Get out, get pissed or god forbid...get a shag!" he said casually, filling up his mugs. Hermione laughed and kicked him as she walked past.  
  
"Look, I'm going out. I'll see you later ok?" she said, grabbing her wand from a shelf.  
  
"Sure thing _Witch_." He said stiffly. Hermione smirked, knowing he was teasing.  
  
"Watch it _muggle_, or I'll turn you into a toad." She said, waving her wand threateningly at him.  
  
Andrew chuckled, blinked and she was gone.  
  
----------  
  
Hermione rang the doorbell of Harry and Ginny's townhouse, took a step back and waited. There was a moment's silence, before the sound of pounding footsteps came. Hermione smiled as the door swung open, revealing a little girl with long, red hair.  
  
"Hermione!" she squealed, throwing herself around Hermione's middle. She let out a grunt and laughed as the girl squeezed her tighter.  
  
"Alyssa, let go just a bit." She said. Alyssa released her and smiled apologetically up at her.  
  
"Sorry. I just haven't seen you forever! Come in!" she cried happily, seizing Hermione's hand and dragging her into the house.  
  
Hermione walked down the hallways and stepped into the living room as Alyssa shut the door behind her. She rolled her eyes and looked down at the two people sitting on the sofa, watching TV.  
  
"Surely we can think of better things to do with our time gentlemen than watch that stupid box." She said, playfully scratching the two black-haired head of the boys in front of her. Harry chuckled and stuck his head over the back of the couch.  
  
"Excuse me, but we happen to be enjoying our last week of no homework, teachers or healthy food. Isn't that right son?"  
  
Harry's son James smiled and nodded. "Too right Dad." He said, shoveling down another mouthful of popcorn. Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes.  
  
Harry grunted as Alyssa jumped happily onto his lap, making his glasses sit strangely. "Ginny's in the kitchen." He chuckled, smoothing his daughter's hair out of his face. Hermione chuckled and patted him on the head.  
  
"Thanks." She said. Hermione left the three Potter's alone, walked the familiar track to the kitchen and found Ginny sitting on the bench, an egg- flip in one hand and the telephone in the other.  
  
She smiled as she noticed Hermione in the doorway. "Yes...yes mum I know." She said. She indicated for Hermione to sit down. "_Yes_ mum...yes he's got that packed...mum, he's going to Hogwarts, not Africa." She chuckled.  
  
Hermione smiled as she watched Ginny's expression change periodically. "Yes Mum...ok, I have to go...yes, love to dad...love you, bye." She hung up the phone and sighed. "Why oh _why_ did we give my parents a phone?" Ginny asked, hopping down off the bench. Hermione laughed and took her jacket off. "Anyway, what brings you to my humble abode?" Ginny asked, stirring the chicken in the fry pan.  
  
"Well, I actually have a bone to pick with you and your husband." She said. Ginny snorted.  
  
"Alright then. Pick away." She said.  
  
Hermione watched as Ginny added more ingredients to her stir-fry.  
"Have you been telling Dumbledore that I don't like my job?" she asked. Ginny paused for a moment, but continued her cooking.  
  
"Well, you _don't_." she said defensively. Hermione groaned and put her head in her hands. "Why? How did you find out about that?" she asked, looking at her best friend.  
  
Hermione lifted her head. "Dumbledore paid me a visit today. He offered me the position as Charms Professor." She said. Ginny looked at her, stunned.  
  
"He did? Wow, that's great! You going to take it?" she asked. Hermione sighed, stood up and passes Ginny the carrots she was after.  
  
"I don't know. I mean, it's a great opportunity...and I do miss Hogwarts...'  
  
"And you hate your job." Ginny finished. Hermione laughed and shook her head.  
  
"Yes! Alright, I hate my job!" she yelled, throwing her arms up in the air. Ginny laughed.  
  
"Ah good. Admittance is the first step in getting over our denial." came a new voice.  
  
Hermione smiled at James as he walked into the kitchen and over to his mother. "I've been sent to ask how long until dinner." He said, eyeing the pan of food Ginny was fussing over.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes and pushed her son aside. "Tell your father its will be ready when its ready." She said, exasperated. James chuckled, picked a piece of chicken out of the pan and ducked his mother's attempt to hit him.  
  
"Shall do mother. Thank you as always for your fantastic contributions." He said, bowing low. Ginny and Hermione laughed as James adjusted his glasses and walked casually out of the room.  
  
"Are you aware of how your son does _not_ talk like an 11 year old." Hermione said, turning in her seat back to Ginny.  
  
Ginny moaned in agreement. "Tell me about it. He can talk more sophisticated that us! He just...so bloody smart. Not to mention the pranks he can pull. I bet on all my money that both Sirius _and_ James have been reincarnated into that boy." she said, smiling proudly. Hermione chuckled.  
  
"You sad about him leaving for Hogwarts?" she asked.  
  
Ginny sighed and nodded. "Yeah. Every mother is upset about her babies leaving home. I just...didn't think it would be so soon." She said, smiling.  
  
"What, you wanted him to be a squib or something?" she asked.  
  
Ginny's head shot up. "Hell no! I'm just...going to miss him. That's why I'm cooking dinner alone tonight. I'm letting Harry and James have some of that 'Male bonding' time. She said. Hermione chuckled.  
  
"What about you?" she asked, taking a bite of the breadstick next to her.  
  
"I'm having him tomorrow. We're going shopping." Ginny said, smirking. Hermione laughed.  
  
"And plus, you've still got Alyssa." She said. Ginny smiled and summoned 4 plates from the cupboards.  
  
"Ah yes, the wonders of having a 7-year-old daughter." She said.  
  
Hermione smiled and watched Ginny serve up their dinner. "Well, I'll let you have dinner." She said, standing up.  
  
"You want some? There's plenty here." Ginny said, holding up a plate.  
  
"No, its fine. I've got a dinner at home with my name on it. Hopefully." She said. Ginny laughed and nodded.  
  
"Ok. DINNER!" she called.  
  
Hermione stepped aside quickly as a tribe of Potters came running into the kitchen. They all sat down in their respective seats and looked expectantly at Ginny.  
  
"I'll see you all later. Bye guys!" Hermione said, stepping out of the room.  
  
They all shouted their good-byes as Ginny sat down with their dinners. Hermione lingered out of sight and watched them eat their dinners. Harry would eat slowly, savoring every mouthful. Occasionally, he would glance lovingly at his wife beside him. Ginny ate gracefully, taking each bite with pleasure. James was like Alyssa and simply shoveled down his meals, just as kids of 7 and 11 would usually do.  
  
Hermione smiled and sighed. "Bye guys." She whispered and disapparated out of sight.  
  
Ginny turned to Harry and sighed. "Hermione's going to be teaching at Hogwarts." She said softly. Harry smiled at her.  
  
"That's great! Good for her. But...' his expression changed and he leant closer to his wife '...did you tell her about Ron?" he asked.  
  
Ginny smiled and shook her head. "No. I figured she could be pleasantly surprised." She said, taking a bite of her chicken. Harry laughed and shook his head.  
  
"I head the word Hogwarts. What's going on?" James asked, looking between his parents's.  
  
Harry and Ginny exchanged a glance. "Nothing yet son. Nothing yet." Harry said.

* * *

A/N – Well, there's the first chapter. It was a bit boring I know, but the next few chapters will get into the story a little more.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! I appreciate you guys reading so far in, even though it's only the second chapter.

* * *

Hermione rinsed out the shampoo in her hair and began applying the conditioner. One of her favorite places to think (besides the library) was the shower. She was never interrupted.  
  
She had been standing under the stream of water for the past 10 minutes, enjoying the feeling of the water run over her naked body. She had not stopped considering Dumbledore's offer since the second she woke up. She was repeatedly going over the Pro's and Con's of the decision yet to be made.  
  
_I would be able to get out of my job...but then I'd have to leave Andrew. He can't come with me...but its Hogwarts! How can I pass up the offer? But I'm happy here too...  
_  
As she stepped out of the shower 10 minutes later, she felt herself getting a headache. She slowly dressed, charmed her hair dry with her wand and padded bare-foot down the hall and into the kitchen. She smiled as she saw Andrew cooking bacon at the stove.  
  
"Morning. Hey Devon, good to see you so early." She said, bending over and kissing the man sitting at the breakfast table, reading the paper. Devon smiled and looked at Hermione as she sat down opposite him.  
  
"I knew you missed me love, that's why I tried to be punctual." He said. Hermione laughed as Andrew sat down next to Devon.  
  
"And the fact that I'm your boyfriend means absolutely nothing?" he asked, looking outraged. Devon chuckled, leant over and kissed Andrew quickly.  
  
"Of course not. Its all about Hermione." He said.  
  
Hermione laughed and shook her head. As Andrew and Devon went back to their breakfast, Hermione took a second to watch them. They were so different, yet complimented each other so well. Andrew was loud, outgoing and bold, where Devon was conservative, quiet and careful. Andrew, with his blonde hair and Devon with his brown. They both were in amazing physical shape and both of the same height. Hermione had vowed that if either of them ever wanted to jump back on the 'Straight' side of the fence, she would be first in line.  
  
"So, you going into work today?" Devon asked Hermione. She sighed and got out of her chair.  
  
"No, I'm not actually. I'm faking a sicky." She said. Andrew coughed into his glass and looked up at Hermione in shock.  
  
"You're _what_? My god Granger...rebelliousness suits you." He said with awe. Hermione rolled her eyes and poured herself a glass of chocolate milk.  
  
"Shut up. I _am_ going in, but only to quit." She said.  
  
A stunned silence followed this statement as Devon and Andrew stared at her in amazement. "You're _quitting_?" Devon asked.  
  
Hermione sculled the rest of her drink, put her empty glass in the sink and headed for the front door. "Yeah, I am. I'm onto greater things." She said proudly. She didn't let on, but she had even surprised herself by announcing this. Perhaps her sub-consciousness knew more about her that she did.  
  
"Alright. Play nice!" Andrew called, putting his arm on the back of Devon's chair.  
  
'Don't do anything we wouldn't do!" Devon called. Hermione rolled her eyes, blew the men a kiss and walked out of the apartment.  
  
-----  
  
Dumbledore looked across his desk at the woman in front of him. She hadn't sat there for 13 years, and he was pleased to say that now it was under much better circumstances than last time.  
  
"So, you are accepting?" he asked.  
  
Hermione smiled and relaxed into the chair. "I am. Surely you don't want me to decline?" she said, smirking. Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
"Of course not. I'm just confirming.' He said. Hermione smiled and Dumbledore stood up. "Well, shall I just say now welcome to the staff. I'm sure you will be a fantastic addition." He said.  
  
Hermione stood up and shook his hand softly. "Thank you sir." She said. Dumbledore sighed happily, walked around his desk at to the door.  
  
"Well, shall we get you reacquainted with the school?" He asked, opening the door for her. Hermione smiled and the two of them walked down the staircase and out into the hallways.  
  
Hermione and Dumbledore walked around the castle together for a few minutes, going where-ever their feet would take them. Hermione smiled as memory upon memory flooded back to her. It was all so familiar.  
  
"So, how are you feeling?" Dumbledore asked, smiling at her.  
  
Hermione sighed. "Fantastic. I don't think I've been this excited since...well since my first year." She admitted. Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
"Yes. This place does tend to have that sort of effect. But, you realize that being a teacher is a much different experience." He said seriously. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Yes sir, I do." She said.  
  
Dumbledore clasped his hands behind his back. "We will expect you to be a role-model for these kids. Goodness knows they need good mentors in these years." He said. Hermione nodded, but remained silent. "You will need to be here a day before the start of term. Just to get you ready for classes and such. This year, you wont have to worry much about the curriculum, as Professor Flitwick has already prepared this years." He said.  
  
Hermione nodded, taking in all this information. "Yes sir. That's not a problem." She said. Hermione blinked as she and Dumbledore walked out onto the sunny grounds towards the front gate. "Are some teachers already here?" she asked curiously.  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Some are. They tend to find get themselves back into the swing of things a tad more difficult than others, therefore find it beneficial to get back here earlier." He said.  
  
Hermione chuckled and nodded. They made their way towards the front gate so Hermione could apparate home. As they stood level with the barrier, Dumbledore opened the gate for her. Hermione smiled in thanks and stepped over the threshold.  
  
"Well, thanks again for offering." She said. Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Thank you for accepting." He said. Hermione smiled and pulled her wand out.  
  
"I'll see you in two days." She said. Dumbledore nodded respectfully and Hermione disappeared with a 'pop'.  
  
Dumbledore considered the empty space for a moment, before he closed the gate and made his way back up to the school. He took the steps into the entrance hall two at a time and entered the hall, closing the large oak doors behind him. He knew that Hermione would make an excellent teacher. She had the same qualities as Professor McGonnagal.  
  
Just as he was about to make his way to the kitchens, he saw someone coming down the hallway on his left.  
  
"Ah, Ronald. Care to join me for a Butterbeer?" he asked. Ron Weasley chuckled and nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets.  
  
"If its only a quick one. I've got more stuff to organize." He said. Dumbledore nodded and the two men made their way down a flight of stairs. "What have you been up to this morning Headmaster?" Ron asked casually.  
  
"Interviewing a new Professor." Dumbledore said, smirking. Ron nodded.  
  
"New Charms teacher eh? Good stuff. I just hope they are up for the task." He said. They reached the portrait of fruit in no time and Ron stepped aside.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled and tickled the pear. "More than you know Ronald. I feel she is quite capable." He said. Ron looked at his old Mentor and smiled.  
  
"_She_? More female blood for the faculty. Jolly good." He said, smirking. Dumbledore chuckled and let Ron go in first, feeling that this would be a most interesting year.  
  
------  
  
Ron rubbed his eyes quickly and almost instantly began writing again. He had been sitting hunched over his papers for the past hour and was finding it increasingly hard to concentrate.  
  
Ron attempted to write a few more sentences, but threw his quill down and growled in frustration. He got out of his chair, grabbed a pinch of Floo Powder form a container on his mantelpiece and threw it into his fireplace.  
  
"Dobby, a word please." He called. The flames distinguished and a few seconds later, there was a crack and Dobby the house-elf was standing next Ron.  
  
"Yes Sir? Professor Wheezy called Dobby?" he said, looking up at Ron with admiration.  
  
Ron smiled down at the elf and nodded. "Yeah. Look I know this might be breaking my ration for this month or something, but I need a cup of tea with...'  
  
'...three drops of Firewhiskey. Dobby knows Professor Wheezy's favorite drink sir. Dobby will be right back." He said happily.  
  
"Thanks Dobby." Ron said, sitting down at his desk again as Dobby disappeared with another crack.  
  
Ron sighed, rested his elbows on his desk and put his head in his hands. Term hadn't even started and already he was stressed out. Maybe it was the fact that his Godson slash nephew was staring Hogwarts this year.  
  
Ron lifted his head and smiled down at the photo on his desk. In it were Harry, Ginny, James and Alyssa. James would have been about 5 and Alyssa only a year old. She was squirming in Harry's arms, while Ginny had her arms around James's shoulders. He hadn't even got his glasses at that time yet.  
  
Ron couldn't believe how quickly they had grown up. And then that familiar feeling of want came back. Ron had not had a family. He wasn't even married.  
  
He got up out of his chair, walked over to his window and looked out at the grounds. He wanted a family of his own. That was partly the reason he decided to quit Quidditch. It was partly the reason he had taken up Dumbledore's offer to take over from Lupin as Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. He wanted to settle down a get out of his famous reputation.  
  
Because Ron was very well known. In fact, many students still pestered him about it, even though he had been working as a teacher for the past 2 years. They just couldn't seem to get over it. And the new batch of first years were always a bit star-struck with him too. Ron now knew what Harry had gone through in school, and couldn't even imagine how he could have ever felt a slight pang of jealously about it.  
  
Ron's eyes shifted to the Quidditch pitch in the distance. He smiled, suddenly getting the urge for a fly. But he couldn't, he had an entire school year's worth of classes to prepare. Reluctantly, Ron sat back down at his desk and picked up his quill.  
  
There was a crack to his left and the smell of tea and whiskey filled the air, signaling Dobby's return.  
  
"Here you are sir. Tea with three drops of Firewhiskey." Dobby said happily, placing the cup and saucer on the desk next to Ron.  
  
Ron breathed in the sent of his beverage and smiled down at Dobby. "Thanks mate. You still make the best tea around." He said, picking up his cup. Dobby beamed up at him as Ron took a small sip.  
  
"Thank you sir. Dobby only hopes to please Professor Wheezy, for he is a great wizard." He said. Ron chuckled and put his cup back down.  
  
"Hardly Dobby." He said.  
  
Dobby jumped up on the desk next to Ron and shook his head. "May Dobby speak frankly sir?" he asked. Ron chuckled.  
  
"As always." He said, leaning back in his chair, twirling his quill with his fingers.  
  
"Dobby has been watching Professor Wheezy for some time now. Dobby may be getting on in years, but he still knows when he sees unhappiness.' He said, looking at the floor. Ron leant forward, interested in where his little friend was taking this conversation.  
  
"Perhaps Professor Wheezy should talk to Hermione Granger. She always made Professor Wheezy happy." He said softly. Ron leant back in surprise.  
  
"Hermione?" he asked, shocked at Dobby had even considered her.  
  
"Yes sir. Dobby remembers how happy Hermione Granger made Professor Wheezy back when he was a student. Why should now be any different?" he asked.  
  
Ron considered the elf for a few moments, before Dobby shook himself and hopped off the desk. "Dobby must be getting back sir. He is needed in the kitchens." He said. Ron nodded and smiled.  
  
"Alright. See you around." He said. Dobby smiled happily up at him and disappeared again.  
  
Ron sat in silence for a moment, before he ran a hand through his hair. "Hermione." He muttered.  
  
If there was one thing Dobby did well, it was divulge advice. It was true. Hermione had made Ron happy. They had been dating ever since 6th year, but seemed to drift apart after school finished. Ron deeply regretted this. He missed her terribly.  
  
_Maybe I should contact her_ he thought. Ron hadn't spoken to his old flame in ages. He knew of her affairs, as Ginny told him mostly everything. Ron didn't know why he hadn't bothered to talk to her personally. Was he too shy?  
  
He laughed at the stupidity of this thought. Ron was hardly shy. She was his best friend. At least he thought so.  
  
Ron sighed and picked up his cup again, taking another sip. It warmed him up just right. He looked down at the papers in front of him and groaned. He really didn't want to do it now, but knew he had to. If there was one thing Hermione had taught him, it was not to procrastinate.  
  
Ron put his cup down, picked up his quill and bullied himself into concentrating, imagining Hermione nagging him the entire time.

* * *

A/N- Yeah, a bit shorter that the last one. But I want to keep it moving. Please bear with me if it's going to slow.  
  
Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! Hopefully you guys aren't getting frustrated. I'm enjoying this story so far, how about you?

* * *

"Andrew, _please_ let me go." Hermione breathed, trying to pry Andrew's arm from around her waist. He shook his head and squeezed her tighter.  
  
"You can't leave me here! You're my only straight girlfriend." He said, pressing his cheek against her chest. Hermione laughed and slowly pushed him off her. She looked up into his brown eyes, feeling herself get teary-eyed as well.  
  
"Andrew, don't make this harder." She said, stroking his cheek. Andrew clenched his jaw and sighed.  
  
"I know. You're on to greater things. I just...didn't expect your greater things to involve you leaving me." He said. Hermione chuckled and patted him lightly.  
  
"I'll come visit you over the summer." She said. Andrew rolled his eyes.  
  
"Wow. The summer." He said flatly.  
  
Hermione chuckled and shook her head. "Stop being a baby." She said, waving her wand at the suitcases, making them levitate. Andrew looked over at her suitcases, then back at her.  
  
"You love me?" he asked, shoving his hands in his pockets sulkily. Hermione smiled humorously.  
  
"If I didn't love you, I wouldn't have told you I was a witch." She said. Andrew smiled and took her free hand.  
  
"You didn't tell me. I found out." He said. Hermione laughed.  
  
"No, I told you. What you saw I could have made you forget." She said. Andrew raised an eyebrow.  
  
"How could you _possibly _make me forget seeing you turn a kettle into a tortoise?" he asked. Hermione smiled and took and few steps towards the front door.  
  
"With a memory charm." she said airily.  
  
Andrew looked at her in amazement. "You can _do_ that?" he asked. Hermione smiled and nodded. "Wow. Sucks to be a muggle doesn't it?" he asked. Hermione smiled, let her suitcases back on the ground and hugged him again.  
  
"I'll miss you." She whispered. Andrew wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed.  
  
"I'll miss you two." He said.  
  
Hermione and Andrew embraced for a further few moments, before the reluctantly released each other. Hermione took a few steps back, her eyes not leaving his.  
  
"I'm holding you to that summer thing you know." He said, pointing at her. Hermione laughed and blinked back tears.  
  
"I promise." She whispered. Hermione blew him a kiss and levitated her cases again.  
  
Andrew sighed and within the blink of an eye, she was gone.  
  
-----  
  
"Here's your room. I'm sure you'll find it satisfactory." Professor McGonnagal said, opening a door for Hermione. She looked in and let out a breath of awe.  
  
Satisfactory was a definite understatement. It was massive. It was probably the same size of her old Head room in Gryffindor colors. Whether or not this was purposely done, she didn't know. But she found that she didn't really care.  
  
Hermione sent her belongings into the room and let out a satisfactory smile. "Excellent. Who would have thought you teachers got treated so well?" She said. McGonnagal chuckled and closed the door.  
  
"I think you mean '_we_' teachers now. Don't forget your now part of the enemy side." She said. Hermione laughed and began walking down the hallways with her old Head of House.  
  
"I never saw you as the enemy." She said defensively. McGonnagal chuckled.  
  
"You must be the only one." She said. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Good to know I've still got a good record with you Professor." She said. McGonnagal chuckled and adjusted her hair.  
  
"Come now Hermione, surely you can call me Minerva by now." She said. Hermione smiled bashfully and nodded. "Well, I hate to be rude but I've got preparations to put into place. You'll be right on your own?" Minerva asked.  
  
Hermione chuckled and nodded. "Yes, I'll be fine. I think I'll just go for a walk." She said, looking down the hallway. Minerva smiled, squeezed Hermione's arm reassuringly and walked off.  
  
Hermione sighed and began off down the hallways. She admired the painting as she passed them, each of them giving her pleasant looks of admiration. _Must be the fact I'm a teacher now_ she thought.  
  
Hermione chuckled at the thought. _Professor Granger. Not bad_ she thought. It would take a bit of getting used to however. Hermione imagined what her students would think of her. Would they hate her like Snape? Would she turn them off like McGonnagal? Would she be teased like Hagrid?  
  
Hermione jolted herself out of these thoughts as she saw someone walking down the hallways adjacent to her. It was a male and he looked familiar. She frowned in confusion. She knew that walk. Her mind went into overdrive as she recognized him.  
  
"Ron?" she called out, hardly believing it.  
  
Ron, who had been walking around in a daze spun around at the sound of his name being called out. He squinted down the hallway and his eyes widened as he realized who he was looking at. "Hermione?" he called back, stunned.  
  
Hermione laughed in amazement and ran towards him. Ron chuckled as she threw herself at him, wrapping her legs around his waist in a large hug.  
  
"Oh Hermione. I can't believe it! What are you _doing_ here?" he asked, hugging her tight. Hermione let herself off him, but did not let go.  
  
"I'm the new Charms teacher this year." She said, smiling up at him. Ron looked down at her, a huge grin spreading over his face.  
  
"_You_ are? No kidding!" he said. Hermione laughed and nodded.  
  
"Yeah I know." She said, amazed that he was here. "Here, stand back. Let me look at you." She said, pushing him back slightly.  
  
And she did look at him. He hadn't changed much from when she had seen him two years ago. His hair was a little longer and now touched his collar. He seemed a little more tanned and toned, but that was about it.  
  
At the same time, Ron took in Hermione's appearance. She seemed to have come out of herself a bit more and had gone back to her old type of attire. Fashion-craze clothes. She was always in with the latest craze.  
  
Ron ran a hand through his hair and let out a breath of disbelief. "This is insane! You...a _teacher_?" he asked. Hermione looked up at him with mock defiance.  
  
"Is it that hard to believe?" she asked, folding her arms over her chest.  
  
Ron smiled cheekily. "No, just interesting is all." He said, smirking. Hermione chuckled and they began walking down the hallway together.  
  
"So, what are _you_ doing here? You seeing Dumbledore about something?" Hermione asked, tightening her ponytail.  
  
Ron chuckled and looked down at her. "Didn't Ginny or Harry tell you?" he asked. At Hermione's blank look, he smiled and continued. "I'm teaching Defense against the Dark arts." He said, smiling proudly.  
  
Hermione looked up at him in disbelief. "You're...a professor?" she asked in surprise.  
  
"Is it that hard to believe?" he asked, putting on an impression of her previous tone. Hermione laughed and hit him playfully in the arm.  
  
"Of course not! I just...what about the Cannon's?" she asked. Ron smiled.  
  
"Well, two years ago I seemed to come into an age of... '_self discovery_'. I decided that I wanted a change of scenery, so when Dumbledore found out...he offered me Lupin's old job. I accepted and I've been here ever since." He said casually.  
  
Hermione blinked in surprise. "Wow. You've been here for two _years_?" she asked. Ron nodded lazily.  
  
"Mm Hmm. This is my third year and I haven't looked back once. Well...except around exam time. That's stressful as all hell." He said, shivering. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Thanks for the warning." She chuckled.  
  
Ron smiled lazily. "You'll be different. You can handle it...always have." He said, looking down at her with hidden admiration.  
  
Hermione blushed slightly, but remained silent. She frowned and looked out into the grounds as she and Ron passed by the large windows. Why had neither Ginny nor Harry informed her that Ron was now a Professor?  
  
She looked at Ron out of the corner of her eye. He seemed rather pensive, but calm. She could feel how relaxed he was. _What is he like_ _as a teacher_? She wondered.  
  
_Hopefully more organized than he was as a student_. She thought again.  
  
Hermione laughed softly to herself at the memory of Ron's lack of organization skills. As she did so, Ron looked down at her, his eyebrows raised.  
  
"What's so funny?" he chuckled. Hermione smiled and shrugged.  
  
"Nothing. Just reminiscing." She said elusively. Ron opened his mouth to say more, when there was a 'crack', and Dobby ran straight into Ron, nearly knocking him over.  
  
Ron winced and moaned in discomfort. "Dobby, watch it." He said, chuckling to hide his pain. As Ron leant over to rub his knee, Dobby looked at Ron with wide eyes, clearly horrified that he had hurt him.  
  
"Dobby is terribly sorry Professor Wheezy! Dobby will fetch Madam Pomfrey!" he said, turning to run off.  
  
Ron reached out and grabbed Dobby by the back of his shirt, halting his progress down the hall. "No, its fine. Dobby, you remember Hermione?" he said, pointing at her next to him.  
  
Dobby looked up into the face of Hermione and smiled widely, exposing his teeth. "Professor Granger! Wonderful to see you again!" he said.  
  
Hermione grunted slightly as Dobby threw his arms around Hermione's waist; much the same was as Alyssa did a few nights ago. "You too Dobby. Good to see you." She said, patting his head. Dobby smiled up at her and released her.  
  
"Dobby wishes to speak to Professor's more, but he has come to inform them that dinner is being served in the Great Hall." He said, looking up at Ron and Hermione importantly. Ron nodded and smiled.  
  
"Thanks mate, we'll be there soon." He said. Dobby smiled, bowed respectfully and disappeared again with another crack.  
  
Hermione giggled and shook her head. "He hasn't changed much." She said. Ron chuckled, rubbed his knee one final time and stood up straight.  
  
"Nup. Still the same old Dobby." He said, smirking. Hermione chuckled again, causing Ron to raise an eyebrow. "Whats so funny _now_?" he asked. Hermione smiled.

"Oh nothing, Professor _Wheezy_." she said.

Ron rolled his eyes and nudged her playfully with his shoulder. "Shut up. I'm surprised you havent thrown your socks at him yet. What with your whole _'Yay to Elf rights'_ cruisade you've put yourself on." he teased. Hermione smiled and began walking down the hallway again.

"Yes well, I have decided to cease my liberation attempts until further notice." she said pompously. Ron snorted.

"Yeah, and no-one would join _spew_." he muttered. Hermione whacked him playfully and turned to him.   
  
Hermione smiled up at him and held his gaze. She didn't know why she couldn't help but stare at him. Maybe it was true. Distance makes the heart grow fonder.  
  
Ron sighed and checked his watch; desperate to do anything to ease the uneasy feeling he was receiving from her stare. "Er, so... dinner time. Shall we?" he asked, holding out his elbow. Hermione smiled and linked her arm with his.  
  
"Yes, I think we shall."  
  
------  
  
Ron sat on the roof of the Astronomy tower, counting the endless number of stars in the sky. He closed his eyes and breathed in the night air. As his sense of vision stepped aside, his others stepped in. He could hear crickets in the distance and the sound of the Giant Squid splashing on the surface of the lake. He could smell the mildew form the Forest. He could feel even the slightest breath of wind along his face and in his hair.  
  
It was peaceful up there, and he loved it. As a result of being one ninth of a family of such loud and jolly individuals, he could certainly understand the meaning of such rare, serene moments such as these.  
  
But his usual thoughts of Quidditch, family, work and food were not making an appearance tonight, as they had been pushed aside by a long forgotten one.  
  
Hermione.  
  
Ron shivered in excitement at the very thought of her presence. He could see the bits all coming back into place. If only he could get Harry's sorry ass back to the school, then it would be like the old days.  
  
That's what he missed. He missed the little Triangle they had formed for themselves that no force could have broken. Ron chuckled bitterly. He had never considered two of those forces to be Time and Change. The unbeatable forces of nature that seemed to hit when you least expected it.  
  
But Ron smiled as he realized what her presence meant. He wouldn't have to ask anyone how she was doing anymore. He could see her everyday for the next year, and hopefully many more henceforth. It would truly begin to be like it was.

Not to mention he would now have someone proper to talk to. The only teachers he really ever had a conversation with, were Dumbledore, McGonnagal and Neville. But they too werent the same thing. Dumbledore was usually off dreaming about something, McGonnagal was normal engrosed totaly in her work and Neville was so obsessed with his greenhouses, he barely had time to talk to his students. Ron had been so desperate to converse properly with someone once, that he had even attempted to talk to Snape. Ron was quite sure that he had never recieved a colder shoulder than _that _morning.   
  
Ron jumped in surprise as he felt something fluffy rub up against his arm, bringing him back to the present. "Crookshanks?" he asked, picking up the ginger cat. He sniffed as Ron placed him in his lap. "Bloody hell...you still kicking it old boy?" he chuckled, petting the cat.  
  
Crookshanks purred and settled himself down inside the opening of Ron's discarded jacket. Ron smiled and chuckled. "Happy to be back too I assume? Sorry I don't have rat for you to stalk. I don't even have Pig anymore." He said, looking back out at the dark horizon.  
  
A moment of content passed between the reunited cat and man, before Ron sighed, ran a hand thought his hair and stretched out like a cat. "Well, it's getting late. Shall we go inside and get you to mum?" he asked, poking the cat softly. Crookshanks stretched, yawed and stepped out of the fold of the jacket. Ron smiled, pulled it back on and stood up.  
  
"Er, you wanna ride with me?" he asked, looking down at the animal. Crookshanks purred and looked over the guttering of the roof, considering. After a few moments of pondering, he scrambled forward and climbed onto Ron's back.  
  
Ron chuckled and shrugged. "Your funeral." He said. He reached out his right hand above the broomstick next to him and without even muttering a word; his old Firebolt flew obediently into his hand.  
  
Ron stretched his arms out to his side, stepped onto the edge of the roof and stood in a diving position. "Ever seen a guy freefall before?" he asked the cat over his shoulder.  
  
And without waiting for any type of feline response, he closed his eyes, smiled and leapt off the roof.  
  
------  
  
Hermione hummed along to the tune in her head as she unpacked her suitcase, carefully laying her perfectly folded clothes in the chest of drawers. She smiled in satisfaction and stepped back, looking at her handiwork.  
  
She sighed happily, closed the final draw and began on the next case. She pulled out clothes hanging on a hanger and began filling her closet with her assortment of cloaks, jackets and shirts.  
  
Hermione turned her head sharply towards her window as she saw something move out of the corner of her eye. She looked at the window carefully for a few moments, but saw nothing. She shrugged, dismissing it as some sort of bird and continued unpacking.  
  
After a few more minutes of settling in, there was a knock at the door. "Coming!" she called, handing her last leather jacket in the closet. She closed the door slightly, scratched her head and opened the door.  
  
"Ron!" she said happily, looking up at her best friend. Ron smiled happily and leant casually against the doorframe.  
  
"Hermione, fancy meeting you in a place like this." He said, smirking. Hermione laughed and stepped aside for him to come in. "Oh no, I wont come in. I just wanted to give you back something." He said.  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow. What could he possibly have of hers? "What?" she asked. Ron smiled, turned around and showed her something very extraordinary.  
  
"Oh my god, Crookshanks!" she called out in surprise.  
  
There, clinging to Ron's jacket for dear life was Hermione's faithful ginger cat. He was breathing hard and his eyes were wide. He looked absolutely terrified.  
  
Hermione reached out and touched him. He was stiff as a board. "What the hell did you _do_ to him?" she asked, trying to pry his claws out of Ron's jacket.  
  
Ron laughed as Hermione began tugging harder. "We just went for a little fly. Your cat's as afraid of height as you are." He said.  
  
Hermione gave one last tug and finally, Crookshanks released his grip, nearly tearing strips of jacket with him. Hermione held him close and petted him, trying to calm him down.  
  
"You took him _flying_?" she asked, looking up at Ron with both horror...and amusement. Ron smiled, shrugged and turned around again to face her.  
  
"It was his decision." He said defensively. Hermione smiled a shook her head. Crookshanks was slowly relaxing in her arms. "Well, I'm off to bed. I didn't really want to have a cat for a pillow." He said, stepping back out into the hall.  
  
Hermione laughed. "Alright then. I'll see you in the morning?" she asked. Ron smirked, put his hands in his pockets and smiled lazily.  
  
"That you will. Have a good sleep Professor." He said, walking off down the hall. Hermione smiled and shut the door.  
  
She looked at the cat in her arms and giggled. He looked like he had just had a run in with a Hungarian Horntail.  
  
Hermione walked over to her bed and got in between the covers, lying Crookshanks next to her. He curled up and let out an unmistakable breath of relief. Hermione chuckled, reached over and turned off the lamp. The only lights were the stray rays of moonlight sneaking in through the gaps in the curtain. Hermione closed her eyes and relaxed into the mattress.  
  
"Night baby." She yawned. Crookshanks meowed in response and they both drifted off to sleep minutes later.

* * *

A/N – Hey guys. Don't worry, the school year will start soon! Please bear with me.  
  
Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4! Thanks for all your reviews guys, they're awesome!

* * *

Ron pulled his robes on, straightened them up and looked in the mirror. He cringed, hating them completely. Normally he didn't wear his robes at all while teaching, but the first feast of the year was a special occasion, and he figured that first impressions really were the best.  
  
He yawned dramatically, ruffled his hair and checked his watch. Time to go.  
  
Ron reached for his wand, tucked it into the back pocket of his jeans and left for the Great hall.  
  
----  
  
"This, or this?" Hermione asked, holding up two different cloaks. Crookshanks eyed them both, growled in distaste and shook his head. Hermione glared at him. "Fine then braniac, what would _you_ suggest?" she asked.  
  
Crookshanks trotted happily over to Hermione's open closet and tugged on the bottom of a traditional black one. Hermione raised an eyebrow, dropped the cloaks she had in her hand and walked over.  
  
"This old thing? You sure?" she asked. Crookshanks purred and walked off, his tail hanging in the air in a superior way.  
  
Hermione chuckled and pulled it out. "I hope you're right. But if I make a bad impression tonight, I blame you entirely."  
  
-----  
  
Hermione ran down the hallways, sprinting at top speed. She didn't know how early she had to be there, so decided to leave as soon as possible. She skidded around another corner...and bumped into someone. Hard.  
  
Hermione grunted at the contact and frowned. "Ow. Sorry I wasn't watching where I was...' she trailed off. Her eyes widened as she realized who she was looking at. "_Neville_?" she asked, a smile creeping up her face.  
  
Neville smiled happily down at his old classmate and nodded. "Well, technically Professor Longbottom. But, I think you can call me Neville." He said, smirking. Hermione laughed and threw her arms around him.  
  
"Oh my _god_. Things just keep getting weirder and weirder." She said. Neville chuckled and released her.  
  
"Tell me about it. When Ron announced you were a Professor as well, I nearly dropped my vial of Bubotuber puss into my Venus flytrap." He chuckled. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Strange, Ron didn't mention you were here." She said, frowning. Neville chuckled and they began walking down the corridor towards the Great Hall.  
  
"I asked him not to. I figured you'd have enough to wrap your head around." He said. "And judging by your slight hysteria just now, I was right." He chuckled.  
  
Hermione smiled bashfully and fixed her cloak around her properly. "Just a bit tense. I'm sure you felt that on your first day too." She said, hoping that she wasn't the only one.  
  
"Yeah. But after nearly 8 years of working here, it kind of wears off." He said. Hermione stared at him in amazement.  
  
"8 _years_? Good heavens." She said. Neville chuckled and put his hands in his pockets.  
  
"It's flown by. I'm enjoying it here more than ever." He said dreamily. Hermione smiled and nodded.  
  
"Good for you. I'm sure every student loves you." She said. Neville smiled flatly.  
  
"Well, not every student. We still have a house here called Slytherin, you know." He said.  
  
Hermione looked up at him with seriousness. "They're not horrible to you are they?" she asked. Neville chuckled.  
  
"Well, I don't get it as bad as Ron." He said. Hermione's eyes widened.  
  
"Why? What do they say?" she asked, feeling very protective.  
  
"Oh nothing to his face. I hear it around. You know...on the grapevine." He said. "But, don't tell Ron. He's remaining blissfully ignorant." He said. Hermione nodded slowly, a surge of irritation flooding through her.  
  
"Ok." She said simply. Then another thought struck her. "How come they don't say anything to his face?" she asked.  
  
Neville chuckled, put his arm around her and sighed. "You'll see."  
  
-----  
  
Hermione sat down between Ron and Professor McGonnagal's empty chair at the large staff table, feeling a little on edge. The hall was currently filling up with students, some of them eyeing her curiously.  
  
She looked over to see if any other of her old schoolmates were sitting at the table also. Imagine if Malfoy was teaching potions. Wouldn't _that_ just top it off? She thought. But the only one she saw was Neville. She looked sympathetically over at him. He was sitting next to none other than Snape. But there was a significant change in him. He was no longer sitting hunched over and out of the way. In fact, he was sitting confidently next to his old Professor, clearly not intimidated at all.  
  
"Stalking Neville are we?"  
  
Hermione jumped as Ron whispered in her ear. She turned to him and smiled. "Of course not. Just noticing some changes." She said, looking back over at Neville. Ron chuckled and relaxed into his chair.  
  
"Neville's great. You'll get back into the swing of things in a few weeks." He said. Hermione turned back to him and nodded. She opened her mouth to ask why he hadn't told her Neville was there, but stopped short as she noticed what he was doing.  
  
He was blushing. And as Hermione looked out into the hall, she understood why. Sitting at the Ravenclaw table was a small group of girls, each of them throwing Ron glances and giggling.  
  
Hermione smirked and looked back at him. He looked rather uncomfortable...not to mention red. She chuckled as he smirked and winked at them. The girls all burst into a fit of embarrassed giggles and turned back to the table. Ron snorted and turned to Hermione. His smile faltered significantly as he noticed her stunned face.  
  
"What?" he asked, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. Hermione smiled, shook her head and turned back to the front, wondering how many other girls had a crush on their Defense against the darks arts Professor.  
  
Slowly but surely the hall filled up with both teachers and students. Hermione had a desperate urge to go talk to Hagrid, but she did not get the chance as the double doors at the end of the hall swung open.  
  
"Here we go." Ron whispered next to her. Hermione smiled excitedly and leant forward in her chair.  
  
She could hardly believe that she was once in the shoes of these children. Nervously, they slowly made their way up to the front of the hall, following McGonnagal closely.  
  
"Were we ever that small?" she muttered to Ron. He chuckled.  
  
"They keep getting smaller every year." He whispered back. Hermione smiled and turned back into the scene in front of her.  
  
She smiled as she spotted the little boy with glasses and messy black hair. He looked as nervous as everyone else, looking up at the ceiling in wonder. He looked up at the staff table and smiled. Hermione and Ron both waved discreetly at him. He smiled broadly, winked at both his Godparents and engaged conversation with a boy next to him.  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow as she looked at the boy James was talking to. He looked like a very content, handsome young man. But there was something else that caught her eye. Surely he couldn't be...  
  
"Now, when I call your name, you will come forth and I shall place the Sorting hat on your heads. Right... Anderson, Kyle." McGonnagal read of her piece of parchment. A small boy from the back of the crowd made his way up, looking rather nervous. Hermione smiled as the hat was placed on his head. There was a few moments silence, before...  
  
"Hufflepuff!"  
  
The hall rang with applause as the boy smiled broadly and hurried over to the Hufflepuff table. Hermione smiled and settled in her chair.  
  
Ron tuned out the next few students, clapping only in reflex as he looked at Hermione next to him. She was watching the scene with rapt attention. He smiled. _Always one of unbreakable concentration_ he thought.  
  
Ron picked his fork up and began twirling it in his hands, feeling his stomach clenching for food. His mind tuned back immediately as the new name hit his ears.  
  
"Malfoy, Lucas."  
  
Hermione watched on with great interest as the small, blonde-haired boy James had been talking to, stepped forward. He strode cautiously up to the hat, sat gingerly down on the stool and waited as the hat thought about his place.  
  
"I bet you 10 bucks he's in Ravenclaw." Ron muttered. Hermione smirked.  
  
"You're on." She whispered.  
  
There were many more moments of hesitation, before... "Gryffindor!"  
  
The hall rang with applause, but Ron watched on...feeling stunned. A Malfoy in Gryffindor? What was the world coming to?  
  
Lucas however, seemed less than upset. He smiled, hopped of the stool and walked happily over to the Gryffindor table. Hermione, like Ron, applauded politely just as everyone else's was dying down.  
  
"I don't believe it!" she whispered. "What do you reckon Draco will say about this?"  
  
Ron shrugged, wondering the same thing himself. "Who knows? Maybe he'll be proud. Not following in his father's footsteps and all." He muttered. Hermione nodded and watched the rest of the sorting.  
  
Finally, James's name was called. A dramatic hush fell over the hall as the name 'Potter' was announced. Ron looked around, watching everyone. James seemed to notice this, as he looked apprehensively around the hall at the many people, all obviously interested.  
  
All the time, Ron couldn't help but feel a large wave of deje vu hit him. Except this Potter wasn't too skinny, and he didn't have clothes 10 sizes to big.  
  
Ron relaxed, already knowing the outcome of this. But then again, if a Malfoy was in Gryffindor, who knows where his Godson could go? But, sure enough...  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
Everyone applauded as James excitedly hopped off the stool, ran over to the Gryffindor table and sat himself down next to Lucas.  
  
"Well, we all knew that one." Hermione said, clapping enthusiastically. Ron laughed and nodded.  
  
More students were sorted and finally, McGonnagal left the room with the Sorting hat and Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Welcome students! I'm sure you're all simply busting to dig into your meals...'  
  
'Got that right.' Ron muttered, rubbing his stomach. Hermione snorted.  
  
'...but as always, I have a few announcements. First years need to be aware that the Forbidden forest is totally off limits. And also, Mr. Filch has posted a new list of illegal objects for the hallways. If you want to read this list, it is posted on his front door.' Dumbledore chuckled to himself, doubting that any of the students cared at all.  
  
"And now, before you enjoy your food, I have one more thing to add. As you know, our dear Professor Flitwick retired at the end of last year." He said. Many students let out noises of upset, especially the Ravenclaws. "But, I am pleased to announce that we have someone to take his place. Please make a warm welcome to Professor Granger." Dumbledore said happily, beaming down at Hermione.  
  
Hermione blushed as the hall rang with applause, except for James who was cheering loudly. She gave a small wave and looked up at Dumbledore.  
  
"So, with all that out of the way...dig in!" he called. Many people cheered in agreeance, especially Ron.  
  
Hermione dove straight into her meal, suddenly realizing how hungry she actually was. She shoveled down her mashed potato, and it was only until she felt someone's eyes on her did she look up. She looked next to her, but Ron was also busy cutting up his food. She looked around again and found her eyes suddenly locked with Professor Snape's.  
  
She raised an eyebrow, questioning his staring. He simply glared at her, blinked and then went back to his plate. Hermione frowned, wondering what she could possibly have done in a span of a day to deserve such a welcome.  
  
Finally, the plates were cleared and the students drowsily made their way back to their respective dorms. Hermione yawned, stretched and relaxed into her seat, watching them leave. She rubbed her stomach; quite sure she had not had such a fulfilling meal in years.  
  
She looked over at Ron. He jumped skillfully over the staff table, ran over and threw his arms around Hagrid. Hermione smiled as she watched the two of them joke with each other. She also wanted to talk to Hagrid, as she hadn't seen him for years. But she also wanted to go see James.  
  
A dilemma. _Talk to My Godson, or talk to Hagrid_ she thought.  
  
James it is she decided a split second later. She gave Ron and Hagrid one more look, before she also jumped over the table and began the familiar treck to Gryffindor tower.  
  
------  
  
"Periwinkle." Ron said, smiling up at the Fat Lady. She nodded respectfully and swung forward, exposing the hole in the wall. Ron smiled, climbed through and breathed in the familiarality of Gryffindor Tower.  
  
He looked around. Many students, who were obviously too excited to sleep were mucking around and catching up with old friends.  
  
"Hey Professor. Can we do something for you?"  
  
Ron zoned back in and smiled at the 6th year in front of him. "Yeah, you seen James Potter anywhere?" he asked. The boy nodded and pointed to the base of the Boys staircase. There was James, looking around in awe. "Thanks Brad." Ron said, clapping the boy on the shoulder.  
  
Ron rushed over and tapped James on the shoulder He spun around and smiled broadly up at him. "Ron!" he called. Ron laughed, grabbed him around the middle and spun around with him.  
  
"Oh mate. Congrats!" he laughed. James smiled as Ron put him back down on the floor.  
  
"Thanks. I'm sure Mum and Dad will be proud." He said, adjusting his glasses. Ron laughed through his lips and waved a hand.  
  
"Mate, they would've been proud of you anyway." He said. James smiled and beamed up at him Godfather.  
  
"Thanks Ron. Oh... or should it be Professor now?" he whispered. Ron smiled.  
  
"I think we can start that tomorrow." He said, winking.  
  
James nodded and opened his mouth to say something else, when someone came down the girl's staircase, jumping the last two steps.  
  
"Honestly honey, you're not missing anything. They haven't changed since I was...oh, hi Ron." Hermione said, smiling broadly at him.  
  
Ron nodded respectfully. "I see you've already made yourself at home." He said. James laughed and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Are you kidding? The woman almost smothered me." He said, jecking his thumb at his Godmother. Hermione rolled her eyes and pushed his playfully.  
  
"I'm sure your mum was a lot more hysterical than me." She said defensively. James groaned and made his way over to the vacant couch.  
  
"You've got no idea. Dad nearly had to get a crowbar to pry her arms off me. I hope she isn't so dramatic when Alyssa gets here." He said. Ron laughed and flopped down on the couch next to James.  
  
"Its genetic. Trust me, Grandma was the same." He said. James chuckled and watched Hermione stand in front of him, her back facing the fire.  
  
"James, have you seen the dorm?"  
  
The three heads turned as Lucas Malfoy sat down excitedly next to James. James smiled. "Yeah, big enough you reckon?" he asked, smirking. Lucas chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, I think so. Oh, hi.' He said, noticing Ron next to James. Ron smiled and held out his hand. "Oh my god!' Lucas said, staring wide-eyed at Ron. 'You're...you're Ron Weasley!" he said, stunned.  
  
Hermione watched on in amusement as many of the first years all looked over, now realizing that Ron sat in their common room. Hermione noticed Ron's ears go red.  
  
"Er, yeah. That's Professor Weasley though." He said, smirking. Lucas choked out a laugh and seized Ron hand.  
  
"Wow. You were my favorite player! You saved nearly 50 goals in the match England had against France 4 years ago!" he said, shaking Ron's hand enthusiastically. Ron smiled politely, watching James shaking with suppressed laughter.  
  
"Good to know mate." He said, prying his hand away from Lucas.  
  
"Well, come on Professor. We'd better let them get some sleep." Hermione said, diving in to save him. Ron smiled as Hermione pulled him out of his seat. "We'll see you tomorrow James." She said. James nodded and chuckled again as he noticed most of the first years gob-smacked expressions.  
  
"Catch you." Ron said. Hermione smiled and pulled Ron out of the common room.  
  
Once they were down the hall and around the corner, Ron stopped Hermione and let out a breath of relief. "Thank you _so_ much!" he said, resting his forehead against hers. Hermione laughed and stepped back.  
  
"I figured you would need it. Does that happen to you all the time?" she asked. Ron sighed and they began walking down the hall again.  
  
"Yeah. It usually wears off in a few weeks though." He said. Hermione smiled as she watched him. He looked rather uncomfortable. "I do not envy Harry at all. Or James." He said.  
  
Hermione nodded knowingly. James was bound to get bombarded with a thousand questions about both Harry and Ron. Having both a world famous father and uncle would not go unnoticed, especially here.  
  
"I can't get over Lucas! I mean, who would have thought he was a Malfoy?" she asked. Ron chuckled.  
  
"Its all got to do with Lisa. That girls done wonders to Draco." Ron said. Hermione smiled and nodded.  
  
Draco had found himself in the final years of school. He had met a girl called Lisa Worthington and had changed significantly. He was no longer the arrogant, self-centered male that he used to be. Draco was now a very respectable Governor of Hogwarts, who had made peace with mostly everyone.  
  
"Well, here's where we part." Ron said, looking down the hallway to his left. Hermione nodded and sighed.  
  
"Ok, I'll see you at breakfast." She said. Ron smiled lazily and nodded.  
  
"Get a good night's sleep." He said. Hermione watched him walk off down the hallways.  
  
"You'll need it!"

* * *

A/N – Well, its getting there. There's a bit of setting up to do. We can start to have fun now!  
  
Please review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5! Thanks for reading thus far. I'm glad I've entertained you!

* * *

Ron walked casually down the hallway, whistling to himself as students passed him sporadically. He passed Hermione's door... and did a double take. He took three steps backwards and looked in with amusement.  
  
She was squatted on the floor, throwing jumpers around and looking quite hysterical. Her hair was in disarray and clothes were scattered everywhere. Ron smiled as he saw one of her jumpers moving across the floor, four little ginger legs could be seen beneath it.  
  
Ron leant against the open doorway and folded his arms over his chest. "You ok?" he asked casually.  
  
Hermione lifted her head and looked at him. She frowned, feeling irritated. _Damn, stupid carefree man_ she thought. "Yes, I'm fine." She said, getting up off the floor. Ron chuckled.  
  
"Uh huh. Cause, its ok to feel nervous." He said, talking a step into the room. Hermione snorted and pulled a jumped on.  
  
"I'm not nervous." She said defiantly. Ron smirked and watched her fuss.  
  
"Don't worry. No matter how intimidating they are just remember...they're only kids and you _definitely_ know more than them." he said.  
  
Hermione stopped her actions and relaxed, taking in his advice. She smiled up and him and nodded. "Yeah, good point." She said.  
  
Ron smirked. "And if you need to give out a little strictness, just imagine them as little Malfoy's." He said. Hermione laughed and shook her head.  
  
She picked up her wand and placed it in her pocket. "That wont work. Malfoy's alright now." She said.  
  
"Imagine a third-year Malfoy then." He said, picking up one of her picture frames. It had a photo of him, Hermione and Harry from their 7th year.  
  
Hermione snorted. "I can't go around slapping students you know." She said.  
  
Ron laughed, put the photo down and walked out into the hallway. "Ok, just relax and be yourself. Don't show weakness, cause they'll sense that as well." He said. Hermione laughed.  
  
"They're kids Ron, not animals." She said. Ron shrugged.  
  
"Ok then. Good luck!" he called.  
  
Hermione watched him out of sight, grabbed her bag and sighed.  
  
"Thanks." She whispered.  
  
-----  
  
Hermione put her bag down on the desk softly. She let out a slow breath and ran her hands along the cool, wooden surface. This was _her_ desk.  
  
She looked out into the empty classroom. It was a bizarre sensation, looking at it from this angle. Soon there would be students sitting there. _Her students_. Hermione felt another wave of nervousness hit her.  
  
And she smiled. How was it that Ron knew how she felt?  
  
_I guess that's what happens when you know someone so well_ she thought.  
  
Just then, the doors banged open and a flood of 5th years filed into the room. Hermione looked at them apprehensively. _Just be cool. Be_ _yourself_ she thought. They all sat down, each of them giving Hermione both a curious look and a small, respectable smile.  
  
Hermione looked at them. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. She let out a breath of relief. An easy morning.  
  
As they sat down, a silence fell over the classroom. Hermione sighed, walked around to the front of her desk and leant on it. "Well, good morning. How are we all?" she asked, trying not to show her nerves. A collective murmur of positive remarks filed the air. Encouraged, she relaxed slightly.  
  
"Well, as you know I'm Professor Granger...and hopefully I can help you out this year. Now, being your first class of the morning, I will _NOT_ give you a lecture on your O.W.L's." she said.  
  
Once again, the students looked up at her confusion.  
  
"Excuse me Professor?" a girl said, raising her hand in the hair.  
  
"Yes...er..." Hermione answered.  
  
"Oh, Maria Longley. I was just wondering...why don't you see the purpose of giving advice about our exams?" she asked. Hermione smiled and ran a hand through her hair.  
  
"Trust me, but the end of the day...you will be glad I didn't say anything at all." She said. Maria nodded, feeling this was an adequate answer. "But, I was actually thinking we could start the first day back a bit less formally. Now obviously, I don't know any of you...so I was wondering if we could go around the room and say our names and little about ourselves. Don't groan, it's just for my benefit!" she chuckled. The students chuckled and nodded.  
  
There was a moment's hesitation, before Hermione chuckled. "Anyone? Alright, I'll start. My names Hermione Granger, I'm 32 and live in London. My favorite subject in school was Arithmancy. I was in Gryffindor house." She said simply. They nodded and after a few seconds, a Ravenclaw boy stood up.  
  
"My names Harrison Jenkins, I'm 15 and I live in Essex. My favorite subjects are Quidditch, lunch and bedtime." He said. Everyone laughed as he sat down.  
  
Another girl from Gryffindor stood up. "I'm Rachel, I'm also 15 and my favorite subject is ...Defense against the dart arts.' She muttered, going red. Many girls giggled and nodded in agreement.  
  
"Honestly, what _is_ it with you girls and Professor Weasley?" another boy asked. Hermione watched on in interest, wondering the same thing herself.  
  
"Are you _kidding_? He's so...oh never mind. You're a boy, you wouldn't understand." Another girl said.  
  
"Ok, keep going." Hermione butted back in.  
  
Slowly they went around the room, each of them giving Hermione a little insight into their personalities. She could tell a lot more than from their descriptions by the way they spoke about themselves, to others and such other discreet little qualities.  
  
"Well, that's great. Now, before we get into everything I just want to go over out class schedule." Hermione said, reaching for her wand. Everyone looked at each other in curiosity.  
  
"Class schedule? We... have a _schedule_?" Jonathan Givens asked. Hermione chuckled.  
  
"Yes, it keeps us on track. Now, today's mostly theory...writing and such...then, aha!" everyone jumped as Hermione got off the desk excitedly. "Right, at the end of every session, we have 10 minutes spare time. In this time you can ask me anything you wish. Whether it be about work, or...other issues." She said, smirking.  
  
"_Anything_?" Maria asked. Hermione nodded and smiled.  
  
"Uh huh. That alright by all of you?" she asked. They all nodded and Hermione beamed at them. "Great! Now, on to our first lesson...Silencing Charms!"  
  
-----  
  
Ron smiled to himself as he walked alone down the deserted halls of Hogwarts. _Afternoon off on the fist day back. How lucky am I?_ He thought.  
  
Ron raised an eyebrow as he passed the Charms classroom. There were loud voices coming from the classroom, many sounding frustrated. Curiosity getting the better of him, he walked up to the door and pushed it open a fraction.  
  
He smiled as he examined the class. They were first years and by the looks of it...were learning how to levitate.  
  
"Professor...my feather's broken!" a girl called out. Hermione chuckled, jumped off her desk and walked over to her. The girl was waving her wand around wildly, nearly whacking James and Lucas on either side of her.  
  
"Ashley, stop." She said, placing her hand on the girl's wand. Ashley sighed and frowned.  
  
"I'm just no good at this." She said, looking very upset. Ron saw the beginnings of a breakdown about to occur, but he was stunned as Hermione swiftly came into action.  
  
"Its not that... you're just too tense. You need to relax and let it come." She said soothingly. Ashley sighed as Lucas began massaging her shoulders.  
  
"But it's stubborn." She said, glaring at her wand. Hermione sighed and bent down at her level.  
  
"Ok look... What's your favorite animal?" she asked. Ashley thought for a moment, before her face lit up.  
  
"Horses." She said, smiling. Ron chuckled. _Typical _he thought.  
  
Hermione smiled. "Good, now when you're training a horse, what tone of voice do you need?" she asked. Ashley thought for a moment.  
  
"Kind, gentle and firm." She said. Hermione nodded.  
  
"That's right. You're wands the same." She said, stroking the length of the girl's wand softly. Hermione stood up and stretched. "It's the same for all of you." She said, looking around. "You need to cooperate with your wand. Be patient, gentle and clear. It will come. If you're agitated, your wand will be also." She said.  
  
The entire class nodded, taking in this information. Hermione smiled down at Ashley. "Now, try again." She said.  
  
The whole class watched as Ashley let out a slow breath, closed her eyes and pointed her wand at the feather in front of her. Her grip was a lot more relaxed than before. She paused for a moment, before opening her eyes.  
  
"_Wingardium Leviosa_." She said confidently.  
  
And the feather lifted into the air.  
  
The entire class broke into applause as Ashley made her feather fly across the room and into some Slytherin's lap. Hermione smiled warmly down at her student.  
  
"Wonderful! 10 points to Gryffindor. The rest of you, keep trying." She said.  
  
Obviously encouraged by both Ashley's success and Hermione's speech, they all seized their wands and began the spell again.  
  
Ron smiled warmly as he watched Hermione sit on James's desk and talk to him, his feather floating level with her head. _First day on the_ _job and she's already a pro_ Ron chuckled in thought.  
  
He wasn't surprised at all. She was efficient and motivated. She always had been.  
  
Ron smiled, nodded respectfully into the room and left without another word.  
  
-----  
  
Hermione walked merrily up to Ron's bedroom door and knocked. She hadn't seen him since dinner and was desperate to spill out all the emotions she had felt since her fist lesson of the day.  
  
She frowned, as there was no answer. She knocked again, this time with more force. "Ron? You in there?" she called. She pushed the door and it swung open easily.  
  
Hermione entered his room and closed the door behind her. She knew she wasn't being rude. She had knocked after all. "Ron?" she called out again.  
  
"In here." Came his response. Hermione looked in the direction his voice had come from. The bathroom.  
  
"Um, are you decent?" she chuckled, taking her cloak off.  
  
She heard Ron laugh. "Yeah, just...walk in slowly." He called. Hermione raised an eyebrow but did as he advised. She slowly crossed the threshold of the bathroom and looked in, wide-eyed.  
  
Ron was sitting cross-legged on the bathroom floor, his right hand stretched out in from of him. Floating around him were several large blades, each winking a reflection of light at her as they rotated in a circle around him.  
  
She smiled and leant against the doorway. "I see you've gotten better." She said. Ron chuckled, waved his hand and the blades stopped mid-turn.  
  
"You thought that after nearly three years of finding out I could do this I wouldn't practice?" he asked, looking up at her. Hermione chuckled and shrugged.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. You sounded pretty freaked out by it." She said. Ron smiled, lifted his hand and a nearby stool floated into the air.  
  
"Well, it's bloody handy now." He said.  
  
Hermione smiled as Ron directed the stool over to her, setting it down at her feet. "Have a seat." He said, closing his eyes again. Hermione chuckled and sat herself down.  
  
At Ron's 30th birthday party, his parents had revealed to him that he had been given a special gift at birth. He was the next generation in Telekinetic's in the Weasley family, but his parents had bound this power as soon as they had found out, afraid that Voldemort would be after him if he knew.  
  
They had finally decided to unbind his power at his party, revealing to both Ron and everyone else what he could do. Ron was both stunned and furious at the time, but now it seemed that he had gotten used to the idea.  
  
"Are you strong?" Hermione asked, leaning forward and resting her elbows on her knees. Ron smirked.  
  
"Fairly." He said causally. Hermione chuckled.  
  
"Fairly? Well, what can you lift?" she asked.  
  
Ron smirked, halted his movement of the blades again and moved his left hand in her direction. He lifted his hand slowly, along with Hermione.  
  
She squealed and grabbed on tightly to the edge of the stool. "Ron! Ron, put me _down_!" she yelled. Ron smiled, watching her hang in mid-air.  
  
"Well, you wanted to know." He said. Hermione glared at him. "Alright...here." He said, lowering her to the ground. Hermione relaxed considerably as the stool settled itself back onto the tiles.  
  
"Don't you _ever_ do that again." She breathed. Ron chuckled, sent the blades flying into the bathtub and got up off the floor.  
  
"Geez, chill out. You seem a little tense." He said. Hermione snorted and walked back into his room with him. As she watched him sit down at his desk, she suddenly remembered the reason she was there in the first place.  
  
"Ok, so I came in here to tell you about my day." She started. But trailed off as she noticed Ron pulling on his leather jacket and shoes. "But, you're going out?" she asked.  
  
Ron chuckled. "Only to Hagrid's. Wanna come?" he asked, reaching over for a book. Hermione smiled as she recognized it.  
  
"The Monster book of Monsters?" she queried. Ron smiled and shrugged.  
  
"Well, _I _certainly don't want it anymore." He said.  
  
Hermione laughed, nodded and followed him out of his room.  
  
-------  
  
"Well' its abou' time! Beginnin to wonder when I'd get to talk to yer!"  
  
Hermione smiled happily up at her old friend as he stepped aside to let her into the house. "Its fantastic to see you again Hagrid." She said, stepping inside with Ron behind her. Once he had closed the door, she stepped forward and embraced him.  
  
"Ah now, I understand. Being a professor ain't no easy job. Gotta be on yer toes and all." He said. Hermione released him and sat down at the table. "Ah Ron, smashing. I'm surprised yer still got it!" Hagrid beamed, seizing the book off Ron.  
  
Ron chuckled and sat down next to Hermione. "I'm as surprised as you." He said. Hagrid let out a laugh and put the book down on the seat near the fire.  
  
"Tea?" he asked, fussing over near the stove.  
  
"Yeah, thanks Hagrid." Hermione said. She smiled at the cups on the table. "You been expecting people?" she asked. She pointed to the cups as Hagrid spun around.  
  
"Oh er, yeah. Just in case y'know." He said, not meeting her eyes.  
  
Ron and Hermione exchanged a glance. "Um, alright then. So Hagrid, what's on the agenda for this week?" Ron asked.  
  
Hagrid swelled up in delight as he passed the two professors their drinks. "Well, tomorrow I'm working on Kneezles with the 4th years. I reckon they'll enjoy it." He said. Hermione chuckled and added sugar to her cup.  
  
"You should be doing Hippogriffs Hagrid. They're always cause for celebration." She said, smirking. Hagrid let out another laugh and shook his head.  
  
"Oh no. Them Hippogriffs I'm saving for the 6th years. I'm not goin' through all that again." He said. Ron chuckled and helped himself to a biscuit.  
  
"Don't see why not. Maybe you could even start with the first years." He said.  
  
Hermione frowned in curiosity as she felt something move slightly to her right. She looked out of the corner of her eye for a moment, before dismissing it and tuning back into the conversation.  
  
Ron and Hermione must have stayed at Hagrid well until the night. And it was only until Ron looked at his watch did he notice that it was nearly 9:30. He yawned and stretched.  
  
"Oh mate, I'm buggered. Don't mind if I drag myself off to my bed do you mate?" Ron asked, getting up.  
  
"Yeah, I'm feeling that way a bit myself. I've got 7th years tomorrow. Gryffindor and Slytherin." Hermione said, pulling her cloak back on. Hagrid nodded and stood up.  
  
"You be careful with them. Those Slytherin's can be a handful." Hagrid said.  
  
"Especially Darien Fawkner." Ron said, ruffling his hair.  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow. "And who's he?" she asked.  
  
"Bloody stubborn as all hell. He's got a vendetta against everyone." Ron said. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well, I'm sure I can handle it. Thank you very much for the tea Hagrid." She said. Ron nodded, stepped forward and opened the door for her.  
  
"No problem. Just don't be forget'n where I live." Hagrid said, smiling. Hermione chuckled and nodded.  
  
"Will do. Night." She called. Ron said goodnight and walked out of his hut.  
  
Just as Hagrid was about to close the door, Hermione stuck her head back in and smiled.  
  
"Night you guys." She called into the hut. And without another word, left again.  
  
Hagrid closed the door and looked around in surprise. As soon as it was safe, three people materialized out of thin air. James looked at Ashley and Lucas in amazement, clutching his father's cloak.  
  
"How does she _do_ that?"

* * *

A/N – Well, there you have it! For all those desperately wanting the romance between our two professors to blossom, don't worry. It's coming!  
  
Please review! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6! Man, you guys are awesome! Your reviews really make me strive to be a better writer.

* * *

"Kyle Williamson?"  
  
"Here."  
  
Hermione looked up and smiled down at the blonde boy next to her. "Good. Karen Hacker?"  
  
"Here!" she girl called. Hermione ticked her name off and smiled. She paused at the next name and chuckled.  
  
"Joel Weasley?" she called. Hermione looked over as Bill's son raised his hand lazily into the air.  
  
"Yep." He called. Hermione smiled warmly at him. He winked knowingly at her and she continued.  
  
"Darien Fawkner?" she called. Hermione looked around in interest, curious to see the boy she had been warned about.  
  
And there, in the darkest corner of the classroom a boy raised his hand into the air, looking very bored. Hermione nodded, deciding staring at him wasn't the best idea for now and ticked his name off the role.  
  
She checked off the rest of the 7th years, before sighing and tossing it aside. "Right. Now today we're doing the theory on a Fidelus Charm. I don't expect any of you to actually _attempt_ it, but...'  
  
"Then why bother learning about it?" came a deep voice.  
  
Hermione looked up to see Darien staring at her. She sighed. "Because it's on the curriculum and in your exams, therefore you need to know it." She said.  
  
"But if you don't see us ever using it, why bother teaching it?" he pressed, leaning forward. Hermione looked at him closely. Was he challenging her?  
  
She smirked, got up off her desk and walked over to him. "Well Darien, the way I see it you have two options. You can either sit here and listen to my brilliant lesson on it, or you can go right now to see Professor Dumbledore, inform him of your opinion of the so-called '_stupidity_' of this class and get _him_ to change the curriculum." She said, leaning on the desk in front of him.  
  
Hermione sensed the tension in the classroom as she stared Darien down. She could tell by the expression on his face that he wasn't often challenged such as this.  
  
"So, what's it going to be?" she asked.  
  
Darien grit his teeth and finally looked at his desk. "I'll stay." He muttered. Hermione stood up straight and sighed.  
  
"Good choice. Trust me, you don't want to miss this." She said, smirking. But Darien did not share her humor. Instead, he stared adamantly at the floor.  
  
"Professor, isn't the Fidelus charm what was used with Uncle Harry's parents?" Joel asked, raising his hand into the air.  
  
Hermione tore her eyes away from the boy in front of her and nodded. "Yes, it was." She said solemnly.  
  
But everyone suddenly snapped to attention as her implications his them. "You mean...you actually _know _Harry Potter?" a girl asked. Hermione resisted rolling her eyes and sat back down on her desk.  
  
"Yes, he's actually one of my best friends. I've known him since 1st year." She said. The class rang with excited murmurs as they began talking amongst themselves, suddenly looking at Hermione in a new light.  
  
"But...that's not the focus of today's session is it?" she said loudly, quieting them.  
  
"No, it's on some stupid charm we don't even get to use." Darien muttered. But it was loud enough.  
  
"Shut up Fawkner and let her talk!" Joel snapped defensively.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do Weasley!" Darien retorted.  
  
"Alright! That's enough. Now shut-up both of you or points will be taken." Hermione said firmly. Hermione watched Darien. He was very interesting. His mood seemed to shift quickly. Hermione couldn't help but be fascinated by the young Slytherin.  
  
The two boys glared at each other from opposite sides of the room, before they looked away.  
  
"Good. Now, get you quills out and start writing."  
  
-------  
  
Ron looked up at his third years as they filled the classroom in front of him. As he predicted, the usual group of girls all smiled at him, whispering behind their hands. He sighed, felt his ears going red and propped up a book, hiding behind it.  
  
He rolled his eyes at himself for this bashful behavior. He never had a problem with women doing this at Quidditch games. Perhaps it was because they were only 13.  
  
"Professor?"  
  
Ron looked up over his book to see Mathew Powel standing there. Ron smiled up at him. "Yes Matt, what can I do for you this afternoon?" he asked. Matt chuckled and leant forward a bit.  
  
"If you want to hide from the girls...' he said, reaching out for the book '...make sure this is up the right way." He whispered, turning it over.  
  
Ron chuckled as he realized his book had been upside-down. "Thanks mate. I'll remember that." He muttered. Matt chuckled, nodded at his professor and sat down at his desk.  
  
Ron tossed the book aside, feeling very childish and stood up. "Well ladies and Gents. I hope we all had a good and..._happy_ summer.'  
  
------  
  
Hermione power-walked down the corridors, headed for the DADA classroom. She had to inform Ron that their staff meeting had been changed to the next fortnight. She hoped he wouldn't mind her interrupting his class and if she was truthful with herself ...Hermione knew was desperate to see him in action.  
  
She strode up to his classroom, reached out her hand and knocked. She did not wait to be asked in, but simply pushed the door open, walked confidently in and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Professor, I was wondering if I could...  
  
CRACK!  
  
'Hermione! No!" Ron yelled.  
  
But Hermione wasn't listening. There, standing in front of her was Voldemort. Hermione's eyes widened as she backed into the door, her mind going in overdrive.  
  
She could hear distant screams of the class as he smirked at her. "Mudblood Granger." He hissed. Hermione chocked out a cry for help, but continued breathing hard as he advanced on her.  
  
"Hermione...NO!" She heard Ron call. But she didn't listen. She was terrified.  
  
_How is he here? No, he's dead... He... I have to get Harry...Ron...  
_  
Just as Voldemort reached out for her, she saw Ron jump in front of her, his arms out wide and shielding her from view.  
  
"No, here!" he called at Voldemort.  
  
CRACK.  
  
The form that was Voldemort suddenly morphed into a giant spider. "_Riddickulus_!" Ron bellowed. The spider lost its legs and began rolling around on the floor, making students jump out of the way with a squeal. Ron growled angrily at it, waved his hand and made it fly back into a small box near his desk.  
  
He glared at it for a moment, before he spun around and saw Hermione still pressed against the door, her eyes wide and breathing hard. Ron's expression softened as he looked at her.  
  
"Hermione? Hermione look at me." He said firmly. Hermione stared out in shock into the room. "Hermione!" Ron said louder. Hermione's eyes snapped to his.  
  
"Ron...what...how...' she stuttered. Ron sighed and rubbed her arms trying to calm her down.  
  
"It was a boggart." He whispered. Hermione sniffed back tears and groaned. Ron turned and looked over his shoulder at his class. They were all watching with interest, clearly not knowing whether to watch or intervene.  
  
"Um Joey, can you just...take over for a sec?" Ron asked. A tall boy at the back of the group nodded as Ron opened the door and steered Hermione out into the corridor.  
  
She held onto him tightly as he walked a short distance away from the room. "You alright?" he asked.  
  
At these simple words, Hermione threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Oh...I thought...I was so..." she stuttered, tears now falling down her face. Ron hugged her back and stroked her hair.  
  
"Its alright. We're ok." He whispered. Hermione sniffed and shivered. "He's gone." He said.  
  
"I know. I _knew_ that...but some part of me was...was...' she stuttered. Ron chuckled and hugged her softly.  
  
"Its alright." He said.  
  
Hermione nodded and relaxed against him. Suddenly, she felt a feeling she hadn't felt in years. It was that feeling of safety that she used to feel around him. And it was this feeling that calmed her down.  
  
Hermione stepped away from Ron and ran a finger along the base of her eye. "Oh look at me. A shivering heap of tears and fear." She chuckled, quite irritated with herself. Ron chuckled and shrugged.  
  
"Its nothing to be ashamed of Hermione. Many people still fear him. Even Harry still has dreams about it." He said.  
  
"Yes, but Harry's different. He has a reason." She said, looking at the floor.  
  
Ron took a step towards her, reached out and brushed a stray tear away with his thumb. "So do you." He said simply.  
  
Hermione looked up at him and smiled. "Besides, Boggart's never really were your strong point." He chuckled. Hermione laughed, thankful for his humor in the situation.  
  
"Good point.' She said. Ron smiled warmly at her. "Oh, I ruined you shirt." She giggled, pointing at the tearstains on the collar of Ron's shirt. He chuckled, shrugged and walked back over to the classroom.  
  
"I have others. You wanna come back in?" he asked.  
  
Hermione stared apprehensively at the door. She didn't want to panic his students by making Voldemort appear again. If I stay away, it should be alright she thought.  
  
"Ok." She muttered. Ron smiled widely and opened the door for her.  
  
"Smashing." He said, flashing her a charming smile.  
  
Hermione chuckled, pulled herself back together and walked back into the room.  
  
-----  
  
"A boggart? What did she see?"  
  
"Voldemort."  
  
"Ouch. I thought she said she was over it."  
  
"Dear Neville, surely you know Hermione Granger better than that." Dumbledore chuckled. Neville smiled bashfully and nodded.  
  
"Good point sir." He said.  
  
The two Professors were sitting alone in the Staff room in the dead of night, discussing the gossip that students had passed around during the day.  
  
"Another rumor I also heard was that Hermione took on Darien Fawkner." Neville said, taking a sip of his pumpkin juice. Dumbledore chuckled and nodded.  
  
"Yes, I had heard that. Quite the informer Mr. Joel Weasley is." He said, smiling. Neville chuckled.  
  
"You think maybe she can snap him back into reality?" he asked. Dumbledore sighed pensively and looked out the window.  
  
"Perhaps. We can only hope." He said.  
  
Neville nodded. "And what of Ron and Hermione? Have you heard the speculations about that?" he asked.  
  
Dumbledore laughed. "Oh yes. It's only the second day back and already the students are playing match-maker. Its even more amusing than when they tried to pair you up wit Professor Trelawney." Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
Neville shivered. "Oh, lets not go there sir." He cringed at the memory. Dumbledore chuckled and stood up.  
  
"Ah, I am no Seer, but I do sense something coming up in the future for those two." He said. Neville smiled and took his now empty goblet over to the sink.  
  
"Good. They're too perfect to be apart." He said.  
  
Dumbledore nodded and stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Hmm. Only time will tell if we are right. Goodnight Neville." He said, walking towards the door.  
  
Neville watched his old Headmaster leave the room and sighed. He wondered if he was right. Would Hermione and Ron get back together? It had taken them years in their schooldays and Neville hoped they were no longer so ignorant.  
  
"Night Sir." Neville said to the empty room and trotted off to bed.

* * *

A/N – Just a short chapter. I know the Romance seems ages off, but despair not, for it is coming!  
  
Please review! 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7! Alright, now the trouble starts!

* * *

"Professor, why is there so much writing?"  
  
Hermione chuckled and turned the page of her book. "Because Josie, I like watching you all write." She joked. Josie snorted and threw her quill down.  
  
"And what happens if we don't write it all down?" she asked. Hermione snorted and stretched her legs out on the table. The entire class was chuckling in agreement.  
  
"You fail Charms and I take house points off you." She said simply. Josie's eyes widened. She seized her quill up again and began writing again.  
  
"Ah, you powers of persuasion are infinite Professor." Said Michael Hobbs. Hermione chuckled and twirled her wand in her hand.  
  
"Yes, I know. Thank you Michael." She said airily. Michael and the class laughed and went back to their notes.  
  
Hermione watched them all for a moment, before she turned her head out to the grounds. Today was Halloween. She smiled, thinking back to her first Halloween as a Hogwarts student and hoping beyond all reason, that history would not repeat itself.  
  
And also, in three days she and Ron were two of the chaperones for the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year. Along with McGonnagal and Hagrid, they would be accompanying students to keep them out of trouble. But as Ron had also said, it was to stock up of their sweets as well.  
  
_Why should they have all the fun?_ he had said.  
  
Hermione chuckled, shook her head and went back to her book, enjoying the silence.  
  
Hermione had managed to read 5 more paragraphs of her novel, enjoying the serenity of the room as her class took notes...until the door swung open.  
  
Everyone looked up as a very wind-blown Ron Weasley entered the room, smiling at Hermione. "Excuse me Professor, I didn't meant to interrupt." He said, smiling charmingly at her.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and snorted at the girls giggling. "No problem Professor, as long as what-ever you want is quick." She said, lifting her feet off the table.  
  
Ron smirked and took another step into the room. "Yeah, I was just wondering if I could use your divine skills for a moment." he said smoothly. Hermione raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Alright then." She said.  
  
Ron sighed dreamily and held out his hand. Sitting there in his palm was a pair of sunglasses that had been broken in two. Hermione recognized them as his favorite pair.  
  
"What did you do?" she asked. Ron chuckled.  
  
"A bludger side-swiped me, just missing my nose. But sadly, it clocked my glasses and sent them flying." He said. Hermione raised an eyebrow.  
  
"A bludger?' she asked. 'Have you been _flying_?" she asked. Ron's humor slipped suddenly as was replaced by guilt.  
  
"Well, the boys wanted to see some moves, so I obviously obliged. One of them figured it would be funny to let out a bludger. So Hufflepuff's you're 10 points down." He said, looking around. The Hufflepuffs groaned and Hermione chuckled.  
  
"Been showing off have we?" she asked. Ron chuckled and shrugged. "So, what did you come here for then?" she asked, eyeing his glasses.  
  
Ron smiled. "Well, I was wondering if you could fix them for me." He said, holding them out to her. Hermione once again ignored the giggles rising from the class as she eyed Ron in front of her.  
  
"Me? You came all the way here so _I_ could fix them?" she asked. "Surely you can do it by now." She asked.  
  
Ron smiled. "Yes but...you can do it much better." He said, flashing her a charming smile.  
  
Hermione smiled hopelessly, reached out and pointed her wand at his glasses. "_Occulus Repairo_." She said simply. The glasses instantly snapped back together at the part where they had broken, looking good as new.  
  
Ron smiled happily and slipped them back on. "Cheers Professor Granger. As always, your talents never cease to amaze me." He said, bowing low. Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled, not able to ignore the sniggers from the class.  
  
"You're welcome. Now bugger off!" she chuckled. Ron laughed, capped his shades, winked at her and left without another word.  
  
Hermione sighed, shut the door and walked back to her desk. She put her feet back up on the table, opened her book and was about to continue reading...but she felt dozens of eyes on her.  
  
She looked out into the classroom and saw all her students giving her knowing smiles. "What?" she chuckled.  
  
"What do you meant 'What'? Don't you get what just happened?" one boy asked. Hermione raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, I just fixed Professor Weasley's sunglasses. Although it was very unnecessary...'  
  
"He's got the hots for you Professor." Josie piped up. Hermione stared in amazement as the class gave out a loud cheer of agreement.  
  
"Excuse me? Where have you concocted that idea from?" she asked, marking her page with her finger as she closed her book.  
  
"Its obvious miss. Even I can see it...and I'm a boy." Paul Jennings said. Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head.  
  
"You're all delusional. Now, get back to your work." She said, waving her hand at them.  
  
"But it's Talk Time. We've got you for 10 minutes." Sarah Johnson called triumphantly. Hermione looked at her watch and groaned inwardly. Indeed, it was 10 minutes until the end of class. There was no escape now.  
  
"This is ridiculous. Alright then, probe away." She said, looking at them in a daring manner. Little did she know that they had already been concocting questions.  
  
"Do you like Professor Weasley? You know...like _that_?" one girl asked. Hermione sighed and discarded her book.  
  
"No, I don't. He is my best friend and has been for a good deal many years." She said. But they didn't seem to believe her at all.  
  
"But, Professor Longbottom said you and him used to date." Josie piped up again. Hermione sighed and looked irritably over at the greenhouses in the distance. _Note to self: kill Neville!_ She thought.  
  
"Yes alright...we did date for a while." She admitted.  
  
"How long for?" someone else called out.  
  
"Nearly two years." She said. The class let out a cry of surprise.  
  
"Two years? Why did you break up?" Paul asked. Hermione sighed and let herself relax.  
  
"We just...drifted apart. You know, he became a Keeper for the Cannons and I went to work for the ministry...' she trailed off, thinking about their past.  
  
"Was he terribly romantic?" Asked Sarah, a dreamy look on her face. It took everything Hermione had to stop from laughing at the dreamy looks on her female pupils faces.  
  
"Um, sometimes." She chuckled, remembering how awkward it was at times with him.  
  
"Was he your first kiss?" someone else asked.  
  
"Yes, he was." Hermione said, smiling. The girls especially seemed very impressed with this fact.  
  
"Is he a good kisser?" Sarah asked. Hermione laughed and sighed. _Damn inquisitive 6th years_ she thought  
  
"If memory serves me right...yes, he is." She said dreamily, remembering things she had nearly forgotten about.  
  
There was a moment silence, before another student put their hand up. "Yes Katie, what is it?" she asked.  
  
"Did you love him?" she asked softly. Hermione watched her for a moment. She looked like she was afraid that Hermione was going to yell at her for asking such a personal question.  
  
Hermione sighed and rested her chin in her hand. "I don't know." She said truthfully.  
  
"Well, I still think he's got the hots for you. I mean, he gives you glances at meal times, he walked all the way from the Quidditch field just to get his glasses fixed...' Jeremy trailed off, feeling he didn't need to go on.  
  
Hermione sighed, stood up and sat on the edge of her desk. "Ok, listen all of you. Ronald Weasley does not...I repeat, does _not_ have the hots or what-ever for me. OK? We are friends. Plain and simple." She said firmly.  
  
The class chuckled, clearly not believing her at all. "Sure Professor. What- ever you say."  
  
--------  
  
Ron watched on with distant interest as Neville continued potting his bulbs. Ron smiled inwardly as he watched his friend's face light up as he moved on from one pot to the next.  
  
"Ron, surely you have something better to do that sit here and watch me do this." Neville said, not looking up. Ron chuckled and shifted on his stool.  
  
"I don't mind." He said. Neville smirked.  
  
"I would have thought you would be spending more time with a certain Charms Professor." He said, looking up at Ron with a cheeky smile.  
  
Ron chuckled and shook his head. "Bloody hell Neville, not you too." He said.  
  
"Ah, so you _have _been listening to the students then." He said. Ron snorted and stood up.  
  
"Its hard not too. They're even confronting me in classes now." He said. Neville chuckled.  
  
"Are they right?" he asked, looking up at Ron.  
  
Ron blew out a breath and let his shoulders sag. "I don't know. I mean...it's just the same as it's always been. We talk civilly...we're friends...we joke and laugh...' Ron trailed off and looked at Neville.  
  
Neville smiled warmly. "Just like it always was." He repeated.  
  
Ron swallowed and shook his head. "No. I...that's over. She's over me and I...' he trailed off again. He sighed and looked out into the grounds. "I'm over her too." He said.  
  
Neville watched his friend, but remained silent. Ron shivered and sighed. "Well, I'm going for a late-night fly. I'll see you in the morning." He said. Neville smiled as Ron clapped him on the back and left the greenhouse.  
  
Neville shook his head and smiled. "Just like it always was." He muttered.  
  
-----------------  
  
"Hermione, sit down and tell me what's going on." Ginny said, looking up at her best friend. Hermione however, did not stop pacing.  
  
"Its everywhere. They're all under the impression that we're...we're...well, you know." She finished lamely.  
  
Ginny chuckled. "Well? Are you?" she asked. Hermione's head snapped around.  
  
"Of course not! I mean...the idea of it is just...oh I don't know." She said, flopping down on the chair at Ginny's desk. Ginny laughed, put her quill down and rubbed Hermione's arm soothingly.  
  
"Mione, don't get yourself in a rutt over things such as these. You of all people should know how students like gossip over love-lives." She said. Hermione chuckled and nodded.  
  
"How could I forget?" she asked.  
  
Ginny chuckled and opened her mouth to comment further, but someone walked into the office, carrying a large pile of files in his arms.  
  
"Ginerva, some assistance would be much appreciated." Draco said, looking at Ginny over the top of his load. Ginny chuckled, walked over to him and took half of his pile off him. He smiled charmingly at her and nodded. "Thank you. Ah, Professor Hermione Granger. Splendid to see you again." He said, walking over to his desk as he spotted Hermione.  
  
Hermione smiled, got out of her seat and shook his hand. "You too Draco. How's things?" she asked. Draco smirked and sat down on his desk next to his files.  
  
"Busy as all hell. I'm up to my neck in reports from Durmstrang and Ginerva is more of a hindrance than a help." He said, smirking at Ginny.  
  
Ginny let out a cry of mock outrage. "You stuck-up idiot. I do my fare share here!" she said, pointing at him with the end of her quill. Hermione chuckled and watched the two partners playfully bicker.  
  
Draco and Ginny were partners and both Governors of Hogwarts. Hermione had found the whole situation hilarious when she first found out, as apposed to Harry who was quite furious. But Draco was one of surprises, as he seemed more decent than anything. Turns out that he and Ginny became quite good friends and as a result, he and Harry even seemed to reconcile.  
  
"So, what brings you here Professor?" Draco asked, pushing Ginny playfully towards her desk.  
  
"Getting some advice." She said simply, picking up Ginny's paperweight.  
  
"Ah, I see. Women's troubles." He said. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Oh yeah." She said chuckled. Draco nodded.  
  
"How's Lucas going?" he asked, giving Hermione a look she had never seen from him before.  
  
"Good. He's best subject apparently is Potions. That doesn't surprise me though. Snape apparently has a bit of a soft spot for him. Even though he is a Gryffindor." She said.  
  
Draco beamed up at her. "I know. Isn't it great? I was so proud of him not getting in Slytherin. The best thing he can do is not follow in my footsteps." He said defiantly, looking a bit pensive. Hermione smiled as she noticed a photo on his desk. It was he, Lucas and Draco's wife Lisa at the beach, all of them looking very happy.  
  
"May I ask you a question?" Hermione asked. At Draco's nod, she continued. "Why did you name Lucas...well, Lucas? It just that sounds a lot like...'  
  
"Lucius? Draco offered. Hermione nodded and smiled bashfully. "Yes I know. I wasn't terribly fussed about his name when he was born. But...Lisa liked the name Lucas, so it stuck." He said.  
  
Hermione watched as Draco reminisced about his son. He chuckled and shook his head. "I've heard he and James are quite good friends." He said to both Hermione and Ginny.  
  
"Yes they are. They and Ashley are quite the trio." She said, smirking. Draco chuckled.  
  
"A Malfoy and a Potter the best of friends. Who would have ever thought that?" Ginny chuckled. Draco smirked and sighed.  
  
"Definitely not me." He said.  
  
Hermione chuckled and pulled her wand out of her pocket. "Well, I'd better be getting back to the school. I've got to check on any late-night wanderers." She said, smiling. Ginny chuckled, got out of her seat and embraced her friend.  
  
"Ok. I'll owl you." She said. Hermione nodded, the two women exchanged a small peck on the cheek and Hermione turned to Draco. "Good evening Governor." She said formerly. Draco chuckled and nodded respectfully.  
  
"Evening Professor." He said. Hermione chuckled and apparated out of sight.  
  
Ginny yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Come on, let's go. I don't know about you but I've got a foot-rub appointment." She said, reaching for her cloak. Draco chuckled and nodded.  
  
"As nice as that sounds, I'm afraid all I have is a snoring wife." He said.  
  
Ginny laughed, the pulled out their wands and disapparated seconds later.

* * *

A/N – Well, it's starting. There's flirting going on. Yay! I'm going to throw some old characters in there once in a while. I hope you don't mind!  
  
Please review! 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8! Getting on in chapters aren't we? I'm quite proud of myself!

* * *

Ron smiled and closed his eyes as the warm sun hit his face. As the seasons passed, a warm sun was slowly becoming a delicacy much sought after.  
  
"Professor, where exactly are we going?"  
  
Ron looked over his shoulder at his class, following him curiously across the grounds.  
  
"It's a surprise Gavin." He said evasively.  
  
"But Professor, you said today was a theoretical session. Shouldn't we be inside?" a girl asked, jumping over a rock. Ron chuckled and turned around to face his class, walking backwards.  
  
"Theory isn't always quills and parchment. Don't tell me you actually want to spend your morning stuck in a classroom, writing down stuff?" He said, smirking.  
  
The class all shook their heads in earnest, a collective murmur rising from the 4th years as they followed him. Ron chuckled, spun around and continued walking the right way.  
  
A few more meters towards Hagrid's cabin, and someone yelled out. Ron turned around in concern. "Sir, are we going into the _forest_?" another girl asked, looking quite scared. Ron chuckled and sighed.  
  
"Well, there goes the surprise." He said. The class came to a sudden halt and looked at Ron in shock.  
  
"But...but Professor...we can't go in there!" Gavin cried out, pointing at the trees. Ron smiled as the class stared backing away.  
  
"Why not? Don't you trust me?" he asked. They all exchanged a look of doubt.  
  
"Um, sure sir. But, Professor Dumbledore said that...'  
  
"Professor Dumbledore has given his permission for me to take you into the forest. And besides, we aren't going that far in. Only on the borders. We'll be in full-view of the school." He said casually.  
  
Ron began slowly walking again and after a few moments of hesitation, the class followed him. Ron smiled, glad that he had gained his 4th years trust.  
  
Finally, they reached the borders of the forest. Ron walked into the trees casually, followed tentivley by his class. He led them to a small outcrop where you could indeed, see the school totally.  
  
"Ok, sit down." He said, waving his hand at the ground. The students hesitated, but did as they were told. Ron smiled and sat down on a large rock nearby. He still wanted to be head of the class.  
  
"Right. Now, comfortable?" he asked. He chuckled as Jason Hockley reached underneath him and pulled out a rock from beneath him. "Good. Now, I suppose you're all wondering why your insane teacher has brought you here...of all places." He said, waving a hand around.  
  
"You could say that sir. This place creeps me out." Hannah said, looking over her shoulder suspiciously. Some students jumped as a bush nearby rustled. But it was simply the wind.  
  
Ron let out a sigh and relaxed. "I brought you here because a lot of dark forces and creatures reside within these trees. Many of which you have learnt about. Boggarts...werewolf's...giant spiders...' Ron trailed off, shivering at the thought of Aragog somewhere in the distance.  
  
"You haven't confronted your fears yet. Well, boggarts don't count. Coming here brings you into the reality of what's actually out there." He said.  
  
He looked down at his class and smiled to himself. They seemed to be relaxing in his presence, sensing his confidence. "You need to get inside the world of what your up against. Sitting in a classroom, reading a book doesn't get your emotions going. You don't want to wait until the real thing to know how to handle yourself, trust me." He said, smiling warily at memories.  
  
"Professor?" Kim asked, putting her hand up.  
  
"Yes Kim?"  
  
"Have you...faced anything truly horrible?" she asked.  
  
Ron considered her for a moment, before sighing. "Yes.' He said. "Yes, I have." He said. The class sat in silence; not feeling it was there place to probe into their professor's demons just yet. It was obviously a touchy subject.  
  
"Anyway, moving on. Now, who here trusts me enough?" he asked.  
  
After a few moments hesitation, one by one the students all raised their hands into the air. Ron smiled. "Prove it. Close your eyes and give me your wands." He said.  
  
The class looked up at him with fear. Give him their wands in the middle of the forest? Ron watched them all for a long while, until finally, a young Gryffindor boy stood up, pulled his wand out of his robes and handed it over to Ron.  
  
"I trust you sir." He said, smiling. Ron smiled as he closed his eyes.  
  
Another girl from Hufflepuff stood up, also handed over her wand and closed her eyes. "I trust you sir." She whispered.  
  
Eventually, Ron held the entire class's wands in front of him. He held his hands out and made them levitate in front of their respective owners. But they were not aware of their eyes being shut. Ron stood up and moved around them silently.  
  
"Now, imagine yourself alone. Now wand...no friends...only you." He said softly. The students' faces contorted in concentration as they processed Ron's words.  
  
"You're walking in the dead of night. The stars have all blinked out and the moon is your only source of light. You feel prickles on the back of your neck." He said, running his finger slightly up the back of a few students, trying to get them fully into the mood. He stopped walking through them and looked down at the girl next to him.  
  
"You feel eyes on you. And...BOOM!" he yelled in her ear. She screamed, her eyes flew open and he whacked him hard in the face. Ron stumbled backwards as she glared at him. But as soon as she realized what she had done, she looked at him, horrified.  
  
"Oh my god Professor!" she said, clearly not knowing what to do. The entire class looked on in amazement as Ron rubbed his jaw and chuckled.  
  
"Well done Jasmine. You reacted in the second. And that...is what we call going back to basics." He said. The class nodded, relaxing slightly. Jasmine still looked scared at the fact she had slapped her teacher, but she too smiled.  
  
"Don't let you wand make you become lazy. I'm here to teach you defense against the dark arts...and I'll do that with and without your wand." He said.  
  
The class nodded and Ron raised his hand, making the wands fly behind him again. "Now, close you eyes and lets try again."  
  
------  
  
Hermione winced as she watched a girl slap Ron hard in the face. "Oh my god! Did you see that?" she asked, looking at Hagrid with amazement. Hagrid chuckled, but did not look up from his paper.  
  
"It's a different reaction every time. He nearly had a nasty accident with his 'Master of ceremonies' once. He was lucky." Hagrid chuckled. Hermione looked at him with astonishment and turned back to the window.  
  
"He takes his classes out there often?" she asked, pressing her forehead against the glass, desperate to see more.  
  
"Only sometimes. When he knows they can 'andle it. He does a lot of...what's it called? Oh yea...psychological stuff with 'em. Tries to get 'em into the mindset of danger and such. Good idea I thought. Kids sit in classrooms too much as it is." He said.  
  
Hermione nodded, watching on with interest. She looked at Ron. His face showed determination, and even from this distance she could see how passionate he was about teaching them how to defend themselves.  
  
Hermione frowned as she remembered him. She had never seen this side of him. Only once...and that day she would much rather forget.  
  
But she had noticed a lot about him she hadn't noticed before. He carried himself with confidence. His aura was calm, patient and carefree. Hermione chuckled. _Patient? Ron? Where did that come_ _from?_ She wondered.  
  
He didn't seem to loose him temper as easily anymore. But then again, she had only seen him for a month and he was surprising her everyday.  
  
"You'd wanna start headin' up. Lunch is soon." Hagrid said.  
  
Hermione tore her eyes away from Ron as she looked at her watch. "Yeah, ok. You coming?" she asked. Hagrid nodded, put his paper down and stood up.  
  
"Bloody hungry meself." He said.  
  
Hermione chuckled and followed him outside. She looked into the forest again and watched Ron's class. They were still going as she and Hagrid made their way up to the school.  
  
Hermione gave Ron one last look and ran to catch up with Hagrid.  
  
------  
  
"Oi! Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Ron chuckled as Hermione rushed past him. She chuckled and stopped.  
  
"I've got to get ready for this afternoon. I've been slacking off all morning." She said, adjusting her bag on her shoulder. Ron stared at her for a moment, suddenly seeing a flash of a 17-year-old Hermione, late for Arithmancy. But he blinked, and Professor Granger now stood in front of him, still looking as wonderful as ever.  
  
"Slacking off? _You_? Perish the thought." He said, laying the back of his hand on his forehead dramatically. Hermione rolled her eyes, stuck her finger up at him and walked off.  
  
Ron looked at her stunned for a moment, before he laughed and headed to the Great hall for a quick lunch.  
  
--  
  
"Ok, don't forget. I want 7 inches on that Patronus charm! No extensions!" she called. The 7th years all waved and flooded out of the classroom. Hermione flopped back down in her seat, thankful for the day to be finally over. She was very tired for some reason, and she didn't know why.  
  
Well, actually she did. She hadn't been sleeping very well. Her mind was buzzing with things over and over again. School, papers needing to be graded, Ron...not to mention she missed Andrew terribly.  
  
Hermione relaxed into her seat and closed her eyes, exhaling slowly. Was being a teacher always this stressful? She sincerely hoped not.  
  
Just as Hermione was about to doze off, the sound of cheering rose into her ears. She opened her eyes, sat up properly and listened. It was coming from outside her classroom.  
  
"Piss of Weasley!"  
  
Hermione leapt out of her chair as she recognized that voice. She ran to the door, threw it open and stared out into the hallway in amazement.  
  
A group of students had created a circle around two individuals, both of them attempting to belt the living daylights out of each other.  
  
"Hey! STOP IT!" She yelled, barging through the crowd. She walked straight up to the pair and grabbed their shoulders.  
  
"Joel! Darien stop it now!" she yelled. The two boys however were still reaching out for each other. Hermione pulled with all her might, but she simply did not have the upper body strength to compete with the two boys.  
  
"WEASLEY, FAWKER! THAT'S ENOUGH!" A deep, male voice roared.  
  
Hermione stepped aside as Ron barged his way angrily through the crowd and literally dragged Darien off Joel. Darien struggled against Ron, but was no match for him.  
  
"Go on! All of you, back to your common rooms! Now!" Hermione said, pointing at the crowd with one hand and holding Joel back with the other. They all trotted off slowly, looking disappointed.  
  
Once they were alone, Hermione looked at Darien. He was glaring daggers and both Joel and Ron. "Right, both of you. My office, now!" Hermione said, throwing her door open. Joel gave Darien one final look, before doing as he was told.  
  
But Darien didn't move.  
  
Ron, who had released him, frowned. "You heard me. Now!" Hermione said loudly, pointing into her room. Darien adjusted his robed irritably and reluctantly followed Joel into the room.  
  
"You'll be ok?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded and backed towards her room.  
  
"Thanks for that." She said, smiling. Ron nodded and walked off again down the hallway. Hermione gave him one final look, before she entered her office.  
  
Hermione felt the tension as she sat down at her desk, opposite the two boys. They both had their chairs turned away from each other, each with their jaws clenched and looking at the floor adamantly.  
  
Hermione stared hard at each of them. "So? Would either of you care to explain what all that was about?" she asked. Neither of them spoke. "Joel?" she asked, turning to the redhead on her left.  
  
"Yeah sure. Show favoritism to the Gryffindor." Darien muttered, wiping blood from the corner of his mouth.  
  
"If you wanted to speak Darien, then you should have." Hermione snapped. "Now Joel, explain please." She said.  
  
Joel sighed and sat up straighter. "He called Kylie a...a...' Joel trailed off, glaring at Darien.  
  
"Yes?" Hermione pressed.  
  
"A mudblood?" Darien offered, smiling smugly at Joel. Joel stood up angrily and made for him.  
  
"Joel, sit down! Darien, watch your language!" she said firmly. Joel sat down heavily and sighed.  
  
"No-one calls my girlfriend that." He said determinedly. Hermione's expression softened as she admired Joel's loyalty.  
  
She turned to Darien. "Did you call Kylie Hanson that?" she asked.  
  
Darien shifted in his seat and folded his arms over his chest. "Yeah, I did." He said, looking at her defiantly. Hermione frowned and sat up straighter.  
  
"Very well. 20 points from Slytherin for provoking a fight." She said. Darien looked at her with disgust.  
  
"What? That's unfair!" he yelled. Joel sniggered to himself, but Hermione heard him.  
  
"Don't you get cocky mister. 20 points from Gryffindor for reacting." She said.  
  
Joel's expression changed instantly. "But...Professor...'  
  
"No. You two know better. You're Prefects for heaven's sake." She said, frowning in disappointment. The two boys let out cries of disgust and looked at the floor again. Hermione sighed and rubbed her eyes. I don't need this she thought.  
  
"Joel, you can go back to Gryffinfor Tower. Darien, you stay here please." She said.  
  
Joel sighed, picked up his bag, swung it over his shoulder and walked out of Hermione's office. Darien sat there, watching her defiantly.  
  
"Something else you wanted to interrogate me about Professor?" he asked. Hermione could see the irritation in his face.  
  
"Yes, actually there is. I'm going to ask you what no-one else around here seems to have the stones to ask you." She said, leaning back.  
  
Darien raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? And what's that?" he asked.  
  
"What the _hell_ is your _problem_?" she asked, giving as much attitude as she was getting. Darien looked at her with slight surprise. Hermione was right. No-one had ever apparently asked him that. But as quickly as it appeared, it was gone and was replaced by more anger and irritation.  
  
"I'd answer that, but you'd take every single point from Slytherin house." He said. Hermione considered him from across the desk. She sighed, stood up and walked over to her door.  
  
"Come on." She said, opening the door. He spun around in his seat and stared at her.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
She sighed, reached over and pulled him out of his seat by the shoulder of his cloak.  
  
"Come on. We're going for a walk."  
  
-------  
  
Hermione rested her elbows on the wall and looked out into the grounds. Darien stopped beside her and shoved his hands moodily into his pocket.  
  
"Why did you bring me up here?" he asked, looking out into the horizon. Hermione sighed and shrugged.  
  
"To calm you down. You seemed a little tense...or are you always like that?" she asked, smirking. Darien rolled his eyes.  
  
"Did you bring me up here just to annoy me?" he asked.  
  
"I brought you up here to talk to you. I meant what I asked. What is wrong with you?" she asked. Darien sniffed and continued to stare adamantly at the lake in the distance. Hermione sighed and shifted closer to him.  
  
"I don't have a problem." He said stubbornly. Hermione snorted.  
  
"Darien, don't play dumb. I'm not letting you leave until I get it out of you." She said, smirking. Darien rolled his eyes, but still did not look at her.  
  
Hermione watched him. She could tell he was thinking things over very fast. She took in his appearance. He was a very handsome boy, and she wondered how much better looking he would be if he only smiled once in a while. His black hair touched his collar; his nose was rather average and his eyes...deep brown.  
  
But she had meant what she had said. She was prepared to wait. She loved the challenge he was presenting.  
  
So when he finally spoke, she jumped. "You wouldn't understand." He said quietly. Hermione smiled and shifted a little closer along the wall.  
  
"Try me." She said.  
  
Darien sighed and stayed silent again. Hermione watched him for a few seconds, before he too leant against the wall. "Have you ever been labeled? Judged for _what_ you are, not _who_ you are?" he asked.  
  
Hermione smiled. "Yes, I have." She said. Darien looked at her for the first time.  
  
"You have?" he asked. Hermione nodded and smiled.  
  
"I've been called...now, how did you put it? Oh yeah..._Mudblood _enough times to count myself as being labeled." She said. Darien stared at her.  
  
"You're...muggleborn?" he asked. Hermione nodded and looked back out into the distance. Darien smiled bitterly. "That's why I'm 20 points down is it? Did I hit a nerve?" he asked. Hermione frowned.  
  
"You're down 20 points because its an indecent thing to do." She said firmly. Darien flinched at her tone, but did not let her notice.  
  
"Indecent? You should talk to other people about what's indecent." He said bitterly. Hermione raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What?" she asked. Darien sighed irritably, pushed himself away from the wall and looked at her.  
  
"You see this?" he asked, pointing to the Slytherin crest on his robes. Hermione looked at it, and then back up at him.  
  
"Yes. What about it?" she asked.  
  
"This is my label." He sneered. Hermione held his gaze, although he was almost a head taller than her. "I've been labeled ever since day one! Ever since that infernal scrap of a hat placed me in this house." He said.  
  
Hermione frowned. "You don't want to be in Slytherin?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. But I don't want the repercussions that come with it.' He said. Hermione noticed he walk calming down slightly.  
  
"I'm not evil. People assume just because I'm in Slytherin that this is the case. They're all the same. Short-sighted idiots. They don't bother to get close." He said.  
  
"No, they don't bother to get close because you bite their heads off." She said, folding her arms over her chest. "You are just as narrow minded as we supposedly are." She said.  
  
Darien stared her down. "Tell me you don't have a grudge against Slytherins." He said, raising an eyebrow. He took a step towards her. "Tell me you don't have a hatred for the house that produced Voldemort." He said.  
  
Hermione held his gaze, before he blinked and smirked. "You didn't flinch." He said, sounding slightly impressed.  
  
"I do not fear his name." She said firmly.  
  
"But you fear his presence?" he asked, smirking. Hermione did flinch at this. She took another step towards him, now feeling rather annoyed.  
  
"Tell me young Mr Fawkner. Have you ever feared for you family's life, simply because they do not have the ability to wield the magic of a wand? Have you ever been forced to count down the seconds to a duel when your best friend could possibly die at the hands of one of the greatest evils of all time?" She said in a low voice.  
  
Darien took a step back, realizing he must have pushed her too far. "No." he said quietly.  
  
Hermione stepped towards him again and poked him in the chest. "Then don't you _dare_ tell me I have no right to fear his presence." She said, glaring at him.  
  
And without giving him another chance to speak, Hermione walked off back into the castle, leaving Darien alone to ponder what had just happened.

* * *

A/N – yes again, not a lot of R/H. but I swear, its coming!  
  
Please review! 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9! I hope I'm not popping these out too fast for you guys, but I'm really into writing it at the moment!

* * *

"_Now that I'm with you...I can let my hair down, I can say anything crazy, I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground... with nothing but a t- shirt it, I never felt so beautiful...baby as I do now..._'  
  
Hermione sang happily as she marked the essays in front of her. As she didn't have a radio to sing along with, she would simply belt out whatever popped into her head.  
  
Hermione spun around as she heard her door close. She frowned. _I didn't even leave it open_ she thought. Hermione shrugged and dismissed it as another quirk of the castle as she went back to her essay.  
  
Hermione bopped her head along with the song in her head, but when she reached for more ink she just about jumped out of her skin as she heard a low hiss in her ear. She spun around and stared up into the cheeky face of James Potter, his body covered with the invisibility cloak.  
  
Hermione let out a slow breath and hit him playfully. "Don't _do_ that!" she chuckled. James smirked, removed the cloak completely and sat on her desk next to her.  
  
"Oh come on. Everyone loves it." He said, picking up a paper and looking at it.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and snatched it out of his hands again. "Well, I don't. Its _creepy_ when you speak Parseltounge to me." She said, shivering. James chuckled, leant forward and hissed in snake language again. Hermione laughed and pushed him away.  
  
"Stop it!" she laughed. James chuckled and nodded.  
  
"Alright." He said. Hermione gave him a suspicious look.  
  
"I hope you don't do that too often. People will start to wonder about you." She said. James rolled his eyes.  
  
"Don't worry, dad gave me this lecture already. '_Stay away from_ _Moaning Myrtle's bathroom...don't speak Parseltounge in front of everyone...blah blah blah..._'." He said, putting on a low imitation of Harry's voice. Hermione laughed and picked her quill up again.  
  
"Yes well, your dad's speaking from experience. People are _still _suspicious of him you know." She said. James nodded soberly.  
  
"Yeah. I know." He said. Hermione watched him for a moment.  
  
"Who else knows you're a Parselmouth?" she asked.  
  
"Most of the guys in my dorm. Apparently I speak parseltounge in my sleep sometimes. At least that's what Lucas said." he said, shrugging. Hermione snorted. "Oh, and a few of the 7th year girls know." He said. Hermione looked at him again and noticed he was blushing.  
  
"Oh do they now?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. James chuckled bashfully.  
  
"So er, what are you doing?" he asked, trying to change the subject. Hermione chuckled and shook her head.  
  
"Marking papers." She said, ticking off parts of the essay in front of her. James smirked and looked at a large pile beside her.  
  
"Care to give me my results early?" he asked. Hermione hit him playfully on the knee.  
  
"You know I cant do that. And don't go playing the Godson card either, cause it won't work." She said.  
  
James chuckled and hopped off her desk. "It was worth a try. Well anyway, I'd better get back to Gryffindor Tower. I've got..._stuff_ to do." He said, not quite meeting her eyes.  
  
Hermione, deciding she didn't want to know, grabbed his hands and brought him to her. "Alright. You just keep out of trouble." She said. James chuckled as she kissed his cheek.  
  
"Yes _mum_. Gees Louise. I'll see you tomorrow." He said.  
  
Hermione chuckled as he threw the cloak over his head and disappeared from sight. She watched as the door both opened and closed by itself.  
  
She sighed, dipped her quill in her ink and resumed her marking. Hermione had gotten about half way down the page when once again; there was a knock at the door. Hermione sighed, threw her quill down and put her head in her hands.  
  
"Come in!" she called. She didn't look up as she heard her door open and shut again.  
  
"Busy?" she recognized Ron's amused voice. Hermione lifted her head and turned in her chair to look up at him.  
  
"That really depends on what you want." She asked, smiling. Ron smirked and stepped towards her.  
  
"I want to steal you for a while." He said, grabbing her hands.  
  
Hermione laughed as he pulled her out of her seat. "Ron...what are you doing?" she chuckled, resisting him. Ron sighed and stopped pulling her, but did not let go of her hand.  
  
"I just want to spend some time with you while it's still warm enough. Come on. Please?" he asked. Hermione chuckled as he gave her a puppy-dog look.  
  
"Alright! Hang on, I'll get my jacket." She said.  
  
Ron smiled and watched her walk into the other room. "Well hurry up or we'll miss it."  
  
--------  
  
"Ron, can we go back now?" Hermione squealed. Ron chuckled and landed skillfully on the roof. Hermione practically crawled off the broom and onto the roof, looking petrified.  
  
"You're such a scaredy-cat. Now just relax." He said, sitting down and reclining on one elbow casually. Hermione crawled up next to him, her feet planted firmly on the roof.  
  
"But why so high up?" she whined, looking down at the dark grounds below. Ron smiled and closed his eyes.  
  
"Cause it's the best view. Just relax." He said.  
  
Hermione looked at him and laughed in amazement. "_Relax_? Ron we are sitting on the roof of the Astronomy Tower. Its only the highest point of the castle!" she said loudly, looking back down.  
  
Ron sighed, opened his eyes and leant towards her. "Hermione, don't look down. Look up and you'll see why I brought you here." He said.  
  
Hermione saw him look up into the sky and without relaxing her grip on the tiles below her, did the same. As she did, her eyes widened in delight...as did her smile.  
  
"Wow." She breathed.  
  
The Northern lights were dancing across the sky, making the stars and moon stand out more brightly than ever before. It was a light show that no man or wizard could ever hope to match. It was the silent fireworks display God decided to put on for his world.  
  
"Nice huh?" Ron asked, looking at her. Hermione smiled and released her grip slightly.  
  
"Ron, its magnificent." She whispered.  
  
Ron smiled and looked at her face. It was illuminated by the moon, making her hair stand out as the wind blew it lightly. The lights in the sky were making her eyes sparkle. She looked very beautiful.  
  
"Do you come up here often?" she asked, looking down at him.  
  
Ron sighed, lay down and put his hands behind his back. "Nearly every night when it's warm enough. Not so much in winter." He said. Hermione shakily shifted, tightening her grip again.  
  
"Alone?" she asked, looking down at him. Ron smiled.  
  
"Well I can't very well bring McGonnagal up here can I?" he asked. Hermione laughed and shook her head.  
  
"No. Good point." She giggled. Ron laughed and sighed. He watched Hermione fidget.  
  
"Are you really that scared?" he asked.  
  
Hermione laughed nervously. "I'm terrified." She admitted. Ron smiled, stood up skillfully and held his hand out for her. "What?" she asked, eyeing his outstretched hand. She couldn't help but notice how nice he looked when silhouetted by the night sky.  
  
"Come on. We're going to break that fear of heights you have. Now come on, get up." He said.  
  
Hermione backed up and shook her head. "Oh no. Not up here. Maybe somewhere a bit lower...like on the ground." She said, looking down over the edge again. Ron rolled his eyes and sighed.  
  
"Hermione, you'll be alright." He said. Hermione watched him as he squatted down in front of her. "I wont let you fall." He said, looking her in the eye. Hermione sighed and considered him. He stood up again and held his hand out. "You trust me?" he asked.  
  
Hermione eyes his hand, before finally reaching out with her shaky hand and taking his. "Yes." She muttered nervously. Ron smiled and helped her stand up.  
  
She stumbled forward, but Ron caught her, chuckling. He held her hands tight, his eyes connected with hers. "Take off your jacket." He said. Hermione paused for a moment, wondering what this had to do with anything before she finally unbuttoned her denim coat and let it fall somewhere behind her. Ron smiled and did the same, tossing it on top of hers.  
  
"Now, come here. I've got you." He said, putting his hands on her waist. Hermione laughed nervously as he turned them around so that now she was facing out into the horizon with him standing behind her. She was still shaking, but did feel a little safer at the fact he was holding her.  
  
"Right. Take a step forward." He said in her ear.  
  
Hermione shook her head and pressed herself against him. "No, Ron I cant..." she muttered.  
  
"Yes you can. I'm right here." He said. Ron closed his eyes and pressed his cheek against the side of her head. "I wont let you fall." He whispered.  
  
Hermione shivered... but not from the cold or nerves. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. _If I don't trust him, who will I trust?_ She thought. And with that, she screwed up all her courage and took a step forward.  
  
Ron smiled as he moved with her. "That's it. Good. Now, close your eyes." He said. Hermione breathed in and slowly her eyelids shut. Ron closed his eyes as well, knowing he had her safely.  
  
There was no more talking. Only feeling. Hermione seemed to relax as she felt the soft wind on her face...Ron's hands securely around her, keeping her safe...  
  
She frowned slightly as his hands slowly slid up her back, along her shoulders and down her arms. He stopped, grabbed her wrists and began lifting her arms up.  
  
Ron smiled as he spread Hermione's arms out at her side. He wanted her to feel as free as possible. He had always felt free when he spread his arms out. So many people are hunched over, trying not to expose themselves. But Ron was different. He wanted to feel that sense of release...and he wanted her to feel it too.  
  
Hermione was now more relaxed than she had ever been. She felt Ron's hands move down her wrists and link with her own hands. She straitened up and let herself be exposed. Hermione let her head tilt back a bit, so her right temple was touching his left cheek. The feeling of his hands softly against her was making her breathing increase.  
  
"Open your eyes Hermione." He whispered.  
  
And she did.  
  
Hermione smiled broadly as she looked out into the horizon, all fear of falling completely gone. She smiled, inhaled the night air and exhaled slowly. "I trust you Ron." She whispered.  
  
Ron smiled and traced circles in the palms of her hands with his forefingers. He pressed himself against her just a little more, all the while a small voice saying: _this is the most sensual experience I think_ _I've ever had!  
_  
Hermione felt herself getting rather hot under the collar as she sensed how close Ron was. She gave the dark horizon one last smile and let her arms drop at her side, her hands still linked with his.  
  
"You cured?" he whispered, his lips brushing against her earlobe.  
  
Hermione shivered and turned around to face him. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked at him. His eyes were standing out magnificently against the reflection of the moon.  
  
She smiled and stroked his cheek with her hand. "Thank you so much." She whispered. Ron smiled, took her hands in his and took a step backwards.  
  
"I wouldn't bring anyone else up here." He said. Hermione smiled warmly as he bent down and picked up their jackets.  
  
She sighed, took it off him and slipped it back on. "Ron?" she asked.  
  
"Hmm?" he answered, pulling his own jacket on.  
  
"When did you become so..." she trailed off, looking for the right word.  
  
"Peaceful?" he offered. Hermione smiled and nodded. Ron shrugged, held his hand over his broom and it flew up into it. "I figured we had enough anger and sadness in our lives already. I wanted to get rid of it." He said.  
  
Hermione nodded, understanding exactly how he felt. He smiled, his good old humor showing through as he swung one leg over his broom.  
  
"Come on then. Lets go get a late-night snack." He said, holding out his hand.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, laughed and hopped on the broom in front of him. "Do you always think with your stomach?" she asked. Ron chuckled, kicked off the roof and hovered in the air.  
  
"Yeah, mostly."  
  
---------  
  
Hermione flopped down onto her bad and closed her eyes. She could not get the goofy smile off her face. She had never been so relaxed in her life...not to mention turned on.  
  
Yes, now she knew what it was. The question she had wanted to ask him was not 'when had he become so_ peaceful'_, but 'when had he become so _sensual_'.  
  
Hermione shivered as the memory of his hands came back to her. She rolled over onto her stomach and hugged her pillow, the feeling of his fingers on her back still lingering. She jumped slightly as she actually did feel something on her back, but as she felt it turn in a circle and lay down on her, she knew it was only Crookshanks.  
  
"Baby, I need advice." She said over her shoulder. Crookshanks scratched her slightly and she went on. "Is it wrong to still like him?" She asked. "Possibly...even...' she trailed off, not wanting to finish.  
  
She laughed and put her face in the pillow. _No, he's over me. Long_ _over me! I shouldn't dwell on it_ she thought. Hermione lifted her head and looked over her shoulder at the sleeping mound on her back.  
  
"You love me, don't you honey?" she said. Crookshanks purred and nuzzled into her more.  
  
Hermione laughed and relaxed into her pillow, trying desperately not to fall for the Defense against the Dark Arts Professor.  
  
-----  
  
Ron stared at the castle deep in thought as he hovered 50 feet above the Quidditch pitch. Once he had dropped Hermione off back at her room, he had flown straight back out, desperate for some time to think.  
  
_Do I still love her? What I felt before certainly feels like it. But does she feel the same?  
_  
These thoughts and many just like it had been abusing his brain for the past 20 minutes. He was confused. Was it wrong for two teachers to try and have a relationship?  
  
Ron urged his broom forward and began flying around in meaningless circles, enjoying the feeling of the wind through his hair. He frowned in determination as he pieced together what he knew.  
  
_I do feel for her. I always have. Even after we broke up_ he thought. Ron smiled in satisfaction, spread his arms out again and let his knees steer.  
  
_I DO know how I feel_ he thought. _And soon enough, she will too.  
_

* * *

A/N – Oh man, I don't know about you but I want a Ron to help me get over my fear of heights too! Phew, feel the tension!  
  
Please review! 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10! Yay. I had a lot of fun with the last one...I hope you're all remaining intrigued!

* * *

Hermione snuggled in between her two favorite boys, Ron and James, ready for a good game of Quidditch. She chuckled and turned to James as she noticed his longing look.  
  
"Next year James, as most of the team are 7th years." Ron said, leaning over Hermione.  
  
James smiled and shrugged. "Yeah, I know. But that's a whole year away!" he said, ruffling his hair. Hermione chuckled and smiled as Ashley and Lucas sat next to him down the row.  
  
"You wish you were still up there?" Hermione whispered to Ron. He smiled as the Gryffindor team flew out into the pitch, their scarlet robes showing up brilliantly against the darkening sky.  
  
"Yeah, sometimes. I miss the adrenaline rush." He said, pulling his gloves on.  
  
Hermione nodded, fiddled sub-consciously with her beanie and watched as the Ravenclaws flew out. She shifted closer to Ron for two reasons: she was cold from the icy wind...and she simply wanted to be near him.  
  
_God, what's wrong with me?_ she thought. _I don't like him! I don't...I_ _don't..._  
  
"Here we go!" James yelled excitedly, jumping out of his seat.  
  
Hermione jumped back into reality and chuckled as James nearly fell over the banister. Ron smiled, held out his hand and drew James back to safety. He was forever amazed at the boy's enthusiasm. He remembered a time when James was only little and Harry and Ginny had brought him to one of Ron's games. The boy nearly wet himself in excitement.  
  
Madam Hooch released the Quaffle into the air and the game started.  
  
"And it's Ravenclaw in possession! Holly Manks in possession. My she can fly...oh, its been tackled by William Johnson...Johnson passes to Weasley...back to Johnson...Johnson's making his way to the goals...dodges once, twice...SCORES! Gryffindor score in the first minute of the game!"  
  
The entire Gryffindor crowd broke into enthusiastic applause as William Johnson gave Joel Weasley a high-five and waved at the crowd.  
  
Thunder rolled off somewhere in the distance as the Quaffle came back into play. Hermione sat a little more forward in her seat, watching on in interest as the Ravenclaw chasers gave everything they had.  
  
"Joel Weasley back in possession...he's making his way solo up towards the goals...he's almost – OW! That's gotta hurt!"  
  
Many 'Oooh's' rose from the crowd as a bludger hit Joel in the chest, winding him. Ron stood up and shook his hand at the beaters.  
  
"Come on Ref! That was a bloody foul!" he yelled.  
  
"Ron! Sit down!" Hermione chuckled, grabbing his arm and pulling him back into his seat.  
  
Ron chuckled and shrugged, his anger ebbing away. "Well, it was." He said bashfully. Hermione rolled her eyes and watched as Joel showed he was alright. He passed the Penalty shot off to Laura Gordon, who scored.  
  
As if waiting for this exact signal, the heavens opened up and in no time at all, both players and spectators alike were soaked.  
  
"Lucas, go inside if your cold." Hermione called over the rain. Lucas was shivering significantly and was huddled in a large arrangement of clothes between James and Ashley.  
  
"No, thanks Professor. I'm...I'm fine." He called back. "I wanna see us win." He said cockily, smirking the Malfoy trademark smile. James chuckled, wiped his glasses and clapped Lucas on the back.  
  
"True Gryffindor pride Lucas. Well done!" Ron called. Lucas looked at Ron with pleasure, obviously quite proud that Ron was so accepting of him.  
  
"Not if he goes back to the tower as an ice-cube!" Hermione whispered to Ron. Ron laughed and shrugged as he watched Ashley and James put their arms around Lucas, all three of them huddled together in a huge bundle of jackets, scarf's and hair against the cold wind and rain.  
  
Slowly, the rain seemed to ease off, as did the game. The scores were now 50- 40, Ravenclaw in front. Hermione groaned inwardly, hoping beyond all comprehension that Kylie Hanson would find the snitch soon. The wind was making her shiver. It was hitting her already wet body, making it hit her even more.  
  
Suddenly, James jumped out of his seat, nearly knocking Lucas over. "Look! She's seen it! Look at her go!" James said. Ron laughed and held James back over the railing with a wave of his hand as Kylie and the Ravenclaw seeker both took a very steep dive.  
  
"They're gonna crash!" Ashley screamed, leaning over the banister. Hermione stood up and watched against the rain as a blur of red and blue raced together, neck and neck.  
  
But just as they were about to plummet into the ground, Kylie pulled out...a golden speck in her hands.  
  
The stands exploded with applause as Kylie was congratulated by her teammates, receiving a large kiss of Joel.  
  
"Come on! Party at Gryffindor tower!" Someone called over the rain. Hermione and Ron stood up as the stands emptied. Hermione made to follow the students back for a party, but Ron grabbed her arm.  
  
"Oh no. We're not going with them.' He said, pulling her the opposite way. Hermione followed him, looking confused.  
  
"But...don't you want to celebrate?" she asked. Ron smiled and blinked the rain out of his eyes.  
  
"Yes, I do. But we're doing it different." He said. At Hermione's questioning stare, he smirked. "We're doing it in style."  
  
-----  
  
"This is in style?" Hermione whispered, settling herself down on the stone- cold floor. Ron chuckled, took of his jacket at hung it over an empty barrel to dry.  
  
"Can you possibly think of a better place?" he asked, settling down opposite her.  
  
Hermione smiled nervously and looked around. "Well, I certainly wasn't expecting you to bring me here." She whispered, waving her hand around.  
  
Ron frowned in mock confusion as he looked around the basement of Honeydukes. "We're teachers now. We cant just go breaking out of school any time we want and hopping into the basement to steal treats." She said, shifting guiltily. Ron rolled his eyes, raised his hand and a large batch of sweets levitated out of the nearest barrel.  
  
"Stop being such a stiff. Here." He said. Hermione squealed slightly as three chocolate frogs zoomed towards her. She sighed as they landed in her lap.  
  
"I'm not a stiff." She said, opening the packet. Ron chuckled and shook his head, droplets of water still falling down his face.  
  
"No. You're not." He said sincerely. Hermione smiled warmly at him for a moment, before examining her card.  
  
Ron watched her for a moment. There were droplets of water still running down her face. Her cheeks were flushed pink from the cold wind outside and her hair was staring to frizz up again as it dried. Ron hardly cared. She looked pretty either way.  
  
"They've got this wrong." She stated, looking at the card.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. _Probably some random fact about Dumbledore or_ _something_ he thought. "What's wrong now?" he asked.  
  
Hermione smiled and tossed him the card. "Harry's birthday is in July, not June." She said.  
  
Ron laughed and looked down at the card in his hand. There, looking like he would much prefer to be anywhere else was his best friend in the world. Ron recognized it. It was Harry's graduation photo. The Harry in his hand ran a hand through his hair and smiled bashfully up at Ron.  
  
"Poor guy. I don't get why he hates photo's so much...he's very pretty isn't he?" he asked, tossing it back over to Hermione. She chuckled and looked at it again.  
  
"Nice that you noticed." She giggled. Ron smiled as he watched her reach into her back pocket and pull out a wallet. She flipped it open and slipped the card into a specific compartment of it.  
  
"What're you doing?" he asked, craning his neck to see.  
  
Hermione smiled and tossed him her wallet. "I'm keeping it. Do you know how hard it is to get a card with him on it? They're more rare than bloody Merlin!" she chuckled. Ron laughed and looked down at her wallet in his hands.  
  
It seemed that Harry's card was not the only one she possessed. As he flipped through he found one of Dumbledore, one of Sirius and one of himself.  
  
Ron looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. "Why do you have all these?" he asked. Hermione smiled and took a bite of her frog.  
  
"I keep all the ones that mean a lot to me." She said simply. Ron smiled and looked back down at the cards.  
  
The one of Sirius was what Ron recognized as the picture off his wanted poster. He had that haunted look from Azkaban that followed him until his premature end. He flipped it over and looked at the one of himself. He snorted as he watched himself wink and brandish his Quidditch robes in a fashionable manor. Ron remembered when it was taken. He was in what Fred liked to call his 'Self-absorbed Git' stage.  
  
"There should be one of you made." He said, tossing her wallet back.  
  
Hermione caught it and snorted, slipping it back into her back pocket. "Me? What have I done that's worth remembering?" she asked, leaning against the wall.  
  
Ron smiled warmly at her. "Everything." He said.  
  
Hermione's smile faltered as she looked at him. He seemed to be giving her a once-over, just like he used to. She shivered and shook her head. "I highly doubt it Ron. But its nice of you to think so." She said.  
  
Ron remained silent but continued to watch her, although she was now looking at the stone floor. He knew better than to push her. He was throwing out compliments and knew one day...she would believe him.  
  
There was a few more moments silence, broken only by the sounds of crumpling sweets wrappers and footsteps from the shop above. Finally, Hermione sighed and threw her empty box aside.  
  
"I miss my Gay man." She sighed, a pouty look crossing over her face.  
  
Ron snorted and swallowed his mouthful. "You're what?" he chuckled.  
  
Hermione smiled. "My old Roommate Andrew. I miss him terribly." She said, looking out the small window. Ron smiled.  
  
"Muggle or Wizard?" he asked.  
  
"Muggle, but he knew about me." She said, fiddling with her damp hair. Ron ran a hand through his own wet hair, making water splash around.  
  
He opened his mouth to say something else, when... "Bring up two more cases Jean! They're crazy!"  
  
Hermione and Ron looked at each other in panic. Ron launched himself forward and ducked behind a large arrangement of crates, Hermione at his side seconds after. It was large enough for the two adults to hide behind and as long as they were silent as a dead man, they would not be caught.  
  
Hermione peered between the small gaps of the crates and watched a plumpy witch walk down the stairs. "Right. Bertie Botts...Bertie Botts...' she muttered to herself, looking around.  
  
Ron looked as the witch made her way over to he and Hermione's hiding spot. He looked behind her and saw the box of Bertie Botts, hiding behind a large stack of barrels. But the witch apparently did not. She continued to make her way towards he and Hermione.  
  
Hermione looked at him in panic. 'Do something!' she mouthed, looking quite nervous.  
  
Ron thought fast. He rose a little from his squatting position and flicked his finger at the barrels. Just as the witch was about to examine the crates the two Professors were hiding behind, the barrels crashed onto the floor.  
  
The witch spun around and cried out in surprise. "Oh heavens. There they are." She said. She walked over to the boxes, picked them up and propped him on the bottom step.  
  
"Everything alright Jean?" called a voice.  
  
"Yes dear. Just fine." Jean called up the stairs. She pulled her wand out and waved it at the barrels, sending them back to their original position. She sighed, picked up the box on the stairs and disappeared out of sight.  
  
Ron let out a slow breath and relief. "Phew. That was a close...' he stopped immediately as he turned to Hermione.  
  
She was inches from him. She was breathing hard from nerves. Her eyes were alert and her hair was sticking to the side of her face. Ron had the biggest urge to just move a little closer...  
  
"We'd better go." She whispered, licking her lips.  
  
Ron tore his eyes away from hers and blinked. "Yeah." He muttered. He stood up and brushed traces of dust from his jeans. "Yeah. We'll be missed." He said.  
  
Hermione nodded, crawled over to the trap door and pulled it open. She crawled down into it until her upper half was the only half showing. "Come on." She said. Ron nodded as she disappeared from sight.  
  
He let out the breath he didn't even realize he had been holding and followed her down the trap door.  
  
---------  
  
"Right. Now, seen as we're having a jolly good time learning about the finer points of Patronus's, I thought I would give you all a treat today." Hermione said, smiling happily down at her 7th years.  
  
"You mean...we get the afternoon off?" Kylie piped up. Hermione snorted as the class let out a collective cheer of agreement.  
  
"No, sorry not today. But... we're lucky enough to have an Auror from the Ministry come in and give us a demo of just the right way to perform this charm." Hermione said, checking her watch. "If he's on time that is." She muttered.

"Cant you do it miss?" Joel asked. Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Yes, i can. But...he can do it much better." she said. The class nodded in answer. Hermione took that chance to look around the room. Ironically enough, her eyes locked with Darien's for a split second. He looked away quickly as he noticed her looking at him. She hadn't spoken to him since their last encounter.   
  
"You know many Auror's Professor?" Karen called out.  
  
Hermione smiled. "Only one."  
  
The class all shifted excitedly as there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Hermione called.  
  
The door swung open slightly and Harry stuck his head in the door. He smiled broadly as he spotted Hermione at the desk. "Not late am I Professor?" he asked.  
  
"No, right on time. Come in Harry." She said. Harry smiled and stepped into the classroom fully, closing the door behind him. The entire class broke out in an excited murmur as Harry made his way to Hermione side. She smiled and hugged him.  
  
She linked her arm with his and turned back to the class. "Everyone, I daresay you know of my friend Harry Potter." She said, smirking.  
  
"Hi everyone." He said bashfully, running a hand though his hair sub- consciously.  
  
Big mistake.  
  
The entire class was shoving their neighbor aside desperate to have a good look at him... and his scar.  
  
"Right...focus!" Hermione chuckled. Everyone smiled and turned back to attention. "Right now, Harry is probably the best person to show us how to do this." She said.  
  
"Oooh, Mr. Potter sir!" Karen said, thrusting her hand up in the air obviously desperate to ask him something.  
  
Harry smiled. "Yes?" he asked.  
  
Karen smiled and blushed. "How long have you been able to perform a Patronus? Did they teach it at the ministry?" she asked. Hermione sat down and let Harry take over for a while.  
  
"No. I learnt it right here. My old friend Remus Lupin taught me back when I was in third year and...'  
  
"You've been able to produce a corporeal Patronus since you were _thirteen_?" someone called out.  
  
Harry smiled and nodded. "Yep. Pretty much." He said, shrugging. Hermione hid her mouth behind her hand, trying not to laugh at the looks of awe Harry was receiving.  
  
"But anyway, I came here just to show you quickly. So, hang on a sec." He said. Hermione watched on as Harry reached into his cloak and pulled his wand out.  
  
The entire class was quiet as a mouse as Harry closed his eyes and thought. Now adays, he did not find it difficult to find something happy. As soon as he closed his eyes, a picture of a 5-month-old Alyssa popped into his head.  
  
Harry smiled, opened his eyes and cried _'Expecto Patronum_."  
  
Many 'ooh's' rose from the class as the magnificent silver stag erupted from his wand and cantered once around the room.  
  
"Smashing Uncle Harry. Gets better every time!" Joel called, applauding with the rest of the class.  
  
Harry smiled as Prongs trotted back over to him and stood obediently at his side. "Thank you Joel." He said. Harry reached out and stroked the thin layer of his Patronus. It sniffed, scrapped the floorboards once and evaporated into nothing.  
  
Hermione clapped her hands together once and hopped off her desk. "Wonderful. Harry that was great." She said. Harry chuckled over his shoulder.  
  
"You're easily please Hermione." He said. Hermione chuckled and swatted him playfully on the arm.  
  
"Well, can we thank Harry for coming in please?" she asked. The class rang with applause and Harry put his wand away.  
  
"I'm sorry I can't stay longer, but I've got a ton of paperwork to fill out. Guys, _don't_ become Auror's." he joked, letting his head sag.  
  
Everyone laughed as the bell rang. "Well, don't forget those essays! I won't accept anything less than 7 inches!" she called. The 7th years groaned but nodded all the same as the filed out of the room.  
  
Harry turned to Hermione and chuckled. "Look at you...all strict." He said, shoving his hands ion his pockets. Hermione rolled her eyes and cleaned up her desk.  
  
"I haven't needed to be strict yet. They're all pretty good." She said. Harry nodded and he and Hermione walked out into the hallways.  
  
Harry opened his mouth to say something else as Hermione shut the door, when...  
  
"DAD!"  
  
Harry spun around and smiled the biggest smile as James ran forward and threw his arms around his father. "Ah! Oh mate." Harry said, squeezing his son. Harry put him down and ruffled his hair.  
  
"I was afraid I'd miss you." James said, fixing his glasses. "McGonnagal kept us in overtime. Stupid Slytherins." He muttered. Harry chuckled and put his arm around his shoulders.  
  
"Don't worry son. Only 6 more years and you never have to see them again." He said. James rolled his eyes and pushed his father playfully.  
  
"Ah good. We're being Potter Bashers."  
  
Harry, James and Hermione spun around to see Ron, Lucas and Ashley standing there. "Mate, good to see you." Harry said. Ron smiled, stepped forward and embraced his friend.  
  
"The feeling's mutual. Have you met Ashley and Lucas?" Ron said, jerking his thumb at the two kids behind him. Harry looked at them in interest and shook his head.  
  
"No, but I've heard a lot about them. Hi." He said, holding out his hand to Ashley. She seized his hand and shook it vigorously.  
  
"Its such an honor to meet you Mr. Potter. I can't _believe_ this!" she said. Harry chuckled as James rolled his eyes and Lucas bumped her aside, also seizing his hand.  
  
"My father holds you in regard sir. Its good to finally meet you." Lucas said, also looking up at Harry in awe. Harry's smile faltered.  
  
"You're...you're _dad_ does?" he asked. Lucas smiled and nodded as James pushed him aside slightly.  
  
"Oh yes." He said. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione with confusion. They both shrugged, looking as puzzled as he felt. Harry turned back to James and smiled, trying to ignore the passing students stares and whispers as they walked past.  
  
"Well, I've gotta go. You three care to walk me to the gate?" he asked. James nodded and the three friends ran off ahead. "Well, thanks for having me Hermione. Any time you need more assistance...ask Ginny." He finished lamely. Ron laughed and Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh honestly, it wasn't that bad." She said. Harry laughed as she said her good-byes and hurried off for dinner.  
  
Ron watched her go. Her hair flying out behind her...her arms swinging at her side...  
  
"Oh yeah. James was right." Harry chuckled.  
  
Ron looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" he asked. Harry shrugged and he and Ron began walking towards the entrance hall.  
  
"Its big news apparently. The Charms Professor and the Defense Professor having google-eyes for each other." He said smirking.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "There has been no eye-googling! The kids you know...they exagerate." He said defiantly. Harry laughed and shook his head.  
  
"Mate, its me. And as your best friend may I give you some advice?" he asked, turning to Ron. Ron nodded and Harry went on.  
  
"Don't make her wait another 6 years to find out how you really feel." He said simply. Ron sighed as Harry clapped him on the shoulder and walked out into the grounds, leaving him with the first bit of real advice he had had in ages.

* * *

A/N – Yay, some Harry! I know you all wanted to see him at least once! Are these chapters too long? Let me know.  
  
Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11! I know I sound like a broken record when I say this, but I am forever amazed at how many people enjoy my stories! I'm glad I entertain you all! And btw, i really apologise for my grammar errors. But my fingers go into overdrive when i type. I DO spellcheck, but i always seem to miss things.

* * *

And so passed the month of November, introducing the month of December. With it bringing more snow, icy winds and the cheer of Christmas holidays. Many students had now taken to walking in huddled groups to warm themselves against the icy wind of the outdoors.  
  
And it was on the last day of the term that Ron and Hermione decided to venture out into the weather. The two Professors walked towards Hagrid's hut, arms linked and faces pink with the cold.  
  
"Ah, I love free sessions." Ron said dreamily, his feet making crunching noises in the snow.  
  
Hermione chuckled. "Even when they're with me?" she asked, smirking. Ron chuckled and nudged her softly with his shoulder.  
  
"_Especially_ when they're with you." He said. Hermione smiled happily, but Ron was confused as to the real reason as he and Hermione arrived at Hagrid's class.  
  
"Right. Now, if yer just wanna take a few steps closer...' Hagrid said, beckoning his class forward. But as they eyed the Hippogriff's suspiciously, they remained still. "Come on, nothin' ter be afraid of." He said, smiling.  
  
"Alright there Hagrid?" Ron called. He felt Hermione separate her arm from his and take a few bold, confident steps towards the Hippogriffs. Hagrid beamed as Ron followed suit.  
  
"Just dandy. Got spare sessions?" he asked. Hermione bowed low in front of the beast in front of her, not breaking eye contact.  
  
"Yeah. You don't mind us coming down do you?" she asked. Hagrid smiled as the Hippogriff bowed at Hermione. She stepped forward and petted it.  
  
"Not at all. See? Nothing to it!" Hagrid said, pointing at Hermione as an example.  
  
The class exchanged a look before one girl stepped forward and bowed shakily at the next Hippogriff. "Well done Alice. Now, the rest of yer...take it in turns." He said. Encouraged by Alice's success, the class all took a step forward and waited their turn.  
  
Ron and Hagrid walked away from the class a short distance and watched. "You stayin' for Christmas?" Hagrid asked, petting Fang at his side. Ron bent down and sat on the steps of Hagrid's hut.  
  
"Yeah. Mum kind of cracked it at me when I said I wasn't going to be at the family dinner this year. But...I figure there's more of a reason to stick around." Ron said. Hagrid smiled as he looked at what Ron was watching.  
  
Hermione was standing with two of the 6th years, chatting away happily while stroking the feather's of a brown Hippogriff at the same time. Hagrid turned his attention back to Ron. He was watching Hermione with a look of pride.  
  
As if sensing Hagrid's smile, Ron chuckled. "I know what you're thinking." He said. Hagrid let out a groan as he squatted next to Ron.  
  
"And what's that?" he asked, stroking his beard.  
  
"The same thing everyone else is _saying_." He said. He wasn't taking his eyes off Hermione.  
  
Hagrid chuckled. "Can you hardly blame 'em? With you starin' at her all the time and all." He said. Ron smiled and rested his elbows on his knees.  
  
"I'm not just staring at her because I think she's beautiful." He said. "I'm taking in how much she's changed, and yet how much she hasn't. She went through a lot in the war...and it intrigues me to no end how wonderful she still is." He said.  
  
Hagrid watched his friend reminisce for a moment. "That war was hard on everyone Ron." He said quietly. He knew how much of a touchy subject this was...especially with him, Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, I know.' He muttered.  
  
Hermione turned around, feeling eyes watching her. Her eyes clapped onto Ron, who was sitting on the steps of Hagrid's hut, looking at her strangely. She smiled, winked at him and chuckled. Ron smiled back, nodded and stood up.  
  
Ron clapped Hagrid on the back, walked over to Hermione and said something softly in her ear. Hagrid watched on as the two adults bid their good-byes to the students and made their way back up to the castle.  
  
"What's going on with them Hagrid?" Paul asked. Hagrid chuckled, ran a hand through his unruly hair and smiled down at the class. They were all listening, obviously desperate to get the latest scoop.  
  
"I don't know Paul. But there's definitely somthin."  
  
---------  
  
Hermione sat hunched over her desk, writing out questions for the pop quiz she intended to give her students when they got back. She sighed, rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock beside her.  
  
7:23  
  
Hermione groaned and threw her pen down. She had been sitting at this desk for the past two hours. She felt drained. She reached for her pen again, when there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in." she called. The door swung open and in walked a very uncomfortable looking Darien Fawkner. Hermione watched on in silent surprise as he shut the door behind him, put his hands in his pockets and made his way up to her desk.  
  
He stopped right in front of her, but did not look at her at all.  
  
"I want to apologize for my...inappropriate attitude. I realize that not many people would want to help me as much as you do...and I was wondering if maybe I could talk to you some more." He said, looking at the floor. Hermione put her pen down and cocked her head.  
  
"Well, I will forgive you on one condition." She said.  
  
Darien shifted and sniffed. "What's that?" he asked. Hermione paused and smiled.  
  
" You look me in the eye." She said.  
  
Darien paused, before he lifted his head and looked her in the eye. Hermione blinked as she gazed at him. His eyes looked fearful, confused and angry all at the same time.  
  
She smiled, stood up and put her cloak on. "Come on. Lets go for a walk."  
  
-------  
  
James watched as Ron stacked books in his bookshelf with a simple wave of his hand. He was forever amazed at how cool his favorite Uncle was.  
  
"Ron?" he asked. His voice was croaky from not talking for nearly 10 minutes.  
  
"Hmm?" Ron said, still stacking his books.  
  
James hesitated. "Tell me about the war." He said.  
  
Ron stopped his book in mid-air as James's words hit him. He sighed, let the book drop to the floor and spun around to face him. "What about it?" he asked.  
  
James fiddled with his shirt. "Well...nobody talks about it." He said.  
  
Ron considered him for a moment. _Of course he's curious. He has a_ _right to be_ he thought. Ron ran a hand through his hair and sat down next to James on his desk. "Look mate, you've got to understand that a lot of people find it hard to talk about." He said.  
  
James nodded. "I know. I don't have the guts to ask Dad. Mum even had that haunted look about her when I asked." He said. Ron smiled and leant slightly against him.  
  
"Why the curiosity? Surely you don't want to know the details." He said.  
  
"But I do!" James said, leaping off the desk. He stood in front of Ron, looking at him with slight desperation in his eyes. "I want to know why my Dad yells in his sleep. I want to know why my Grandparents were killed." He said. "I want to know how you got your scar on your chest." He said. Ron shivered as James ran his forefinger along the front of his jumper.  
  
Ron grabbed James's hand and held it. "Look mate...I understand your need to know. I really do. But...' he trailed off. James sighed as Ron led him to the door. He knew he had pushed his luck.  
  
"You're too young to know James. You'll know when you're older." Ron said. James frowned as Ron opened the door for him.  
  
"I'm _always_ too young." He muttered irritably. Ron chuckled and kissed James on the crown of his head.  
  
"Don't be in such a hurry to grow up. Enjoy remaining in the dark." He said. James smiled grimly and walked out into the hallway.  
  
"Goodnight Ron." He said.  
  
Ron leant against the doorway and watched as his Godson walked off down the corridor towards his common room.  
  
"Night James." He whispered.  
  
----------  
  
Hermione looked at Darien and sighed. He hadn't spoken a word since they had left her classroom.  
  
" Look Darien, you obviously wanted to get something off your chest, so why don't you just...'  
  
"Do you believe in second chances?" he asked suddenly, cutting her off. Hermione looked at him stunned for a moment, before letting out a breath.  
  
"Yes. I do." She said. Darien halted his progress down the hall and looked at her.  
  
"For everyone?" he asked. Hermione stopped also and looked back.  
  
"Mostly." She said.  
  
"Would you give me one?" he asked.  
  
Hermione smiled. "Well, why don't you tell me what you need a second chance for and then I'll answer your question." She said.  
  
Darien smirked and looked out the window. "Its not me. Many people think I've done something wrong." He said. Hermione snorted and leant against the wall next to him.  
  
"Why do you care so much about what other people think?" she asked. Darien sighed.  
  
"I don't." he said defiantly. "I gave up on people a long time ago." He said. Hermione smiled and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Now that was a dumb thing to do. Why did you do that?"  
  
"Because they gave up on me."  
  
"You haven't proven yourself properly yet."  
  
"I haven't had a chance to!" he yelled. Hermione flinched as she watched his emotions come out. "I told you, since day one I was judged. People dismissed me and called me evil, simply because I was put into Slytherin." He said angrily.  
  
Hermione watched him pace, obviously thinking things over. "What proof is there of that?" she asked.  
  
Darien stopped dead and grit his teeth. "You know who my first friend was when I got here? Do you know who the first person that I ever had a connection with was?" he asked.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "No."  
  
Darien chuckled bitterly. "He probably wouldn't admit it now. But I know he felt the same way...even though he _does_ like to fight with me 24/7." he muttered.  
  
Hermione thought fast. Who was the only boy in his year that he would constantly fight with? Who would not talk to him civilly if his life depended on it.  
  
And as realization dawned, her eyes widened.  
  
"_Joel_?" she asked. "You...you're talking about Joel aren't you?" she asked. She could tell the answer, just by the way Darien's expression changed. "But...Joel isn't like that." She said.  
  
Darien laughed bitterly. "Isn't he? Him and the rest of those Weasley's...Gryffindor's to the end. And with it...comes the hatred of Slytherins.' He said. "As soon as the hat called out my house, I saw it in his face. He'd heard all about it." He said.  
  
Hermione sighed, knowing she should not be biased. "Did you ever talk to him after that?" she asked.  
  
Darien shook his head. "No. I knew what he thought of me. He thought I was no better than Voldemort himself."  
  
"Then you should have proved him wrong!" Hermione yelled. Darien looked at her. "Prove them all wrong! Make us all eat our words." She said, waving her hands in the air.   
  
Darien considered her for a moment, before he looked away. "Its too late for that now." He said, his tone holding regret and sadness.  
  
Hermione looked up into his face determinedly. "Its never too late. The end of Hogwarts does not mean the end of your life. You need to learn that about everyone else. We don't give up until the end...whether it be bitter or sweet." She said.  
  
Darien sighed and stepped out of her grasp. "You speak from experience professor?" he asked. Hermione smiled and nodded.  
  
"I do. And as a past Gryffindor, may I give you something to ponder?" she asked. At Darien's nod, she smiled and began walking off down the hall.  
  
"I would give you a second chance."

* * *

A/N – If anyone has a problem with the alternate routes I occasionally go on, please e-mail me and let me know. But I figure as teachers, Hermione and Ron will have confrontations such as these.  
  
Please review! 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12! Ok, here we go. For al you folks out there desperate for some more R/H action, this chapter is definitely for you.

* * *

_Hermione let her shirt fall to the floor as his hands made their way up her sides, leaving trails of fire in their wake. She moaned and let her head roll back as he sucked softly on her neck.  
  
'Ron.' She moaned.  
  
She felt his hands make their way to more forbidden territory, but did not make to stop him. She wanted it more than anything.  
  
'So beautiful.' She heard him whisper.  
  
Hermione ran her hands through his flaming red hair and kissed him with every ounce of his being. He took her face in his hands and gazed at her, his blue eyes boring intensely into her brown ones.  
  
He opened his mouth to speak but words did not come out. All that came out of his mouth was a very loud..._  
  
MEOW.  
  
Hermione cried out and sat bolt upright in her bed, breathing hard with sweat making her hair stick to her forehead. She looked down at Crookshanks beside her and let out a slow breath.  
  
"Oh bloody hell." She muttered, putting a hand to her forehead. She slowly calmed down as Crookshanks jumped off the bed and landed skillfully on the floor. Hermione looked at the clock beside her. It was almost noon.  
  
Hermione threw the covers back, put her feet onto the cold floor with a shiver and stood up. As soon as she did so, her eyes widened as she recognized a familiar sensation shoot through her lower regions.  
  
Hermione looked down at herself and flopped back on the bed. This was the third night in a row she had experienced a dream such as that and they only seemed to be getting steamier and steamier.  
  
"Urgh. This is stupid." She muttered. _I can't go out like this_ she thought. Hermione got up, undressed and trotted into the bathroom. She turned the taps of the shower on, adjusted it to the appropriate temperature and relaxed, hoping that she could go a day without seeing the literal man of her dreams.  
  
------  
  
Ron jumped off his bed and landed on the floor with a thud, playing air guitar along with the stereo. He jumped up and waved his arm around in time with the strumming, not caring what he looked like at all.  
  
It was a muggle song he was very fond of. Charlie had put him onto it over the summer and Ron just couldn't get enough of it. He kicked out his leg and began banging his head...bobbing up and down in time with the...  
  
"Ahem."  
  
Ron spun around and nearly fell over as he looked into the amused sneer of his old Potion's master. Ron cleared his throat and waved a hand at his stereo, making it switch off. He straightened his shirt and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Snape. I er...didn't realize I left the door open." He said.  
  
Snape smirked. "You didn't. I knocked several times and decided to come in anyway." He said. Ron nodded, blushing to the roots of his hair.  
  
"Yes, sorry about that. Well anyway, what can I do for you on this wonderful first day of the holidays?" he asked. Ron suppressed the urge to laugh as he watched Snape's expression change.  
  
If there was one thing gained by spending two years in the faculty of Hogwarts, it was the ability to read Snape's expressions. Although they were rare and subtle, Ron seemed to pick them up. He knew that Snape was quite glad it was the holidays. It meant hardly any students to put up with.  
  
"I am here to inform you that we have a staff meeting tonight. It has been changed." He said stiffly. Ron nodded and began tidying up his room.  
  
"I didn't know you were playing Dumbledore's messenger boy now. At least you didn't have to sing it." He said, smirking.  
  
Snape pursed his lips impatiently. "Please inform Professor Granger of this, as I have no idea where she is and do not have the time to go looking for her." He said irritably, ignoring Ron's previous statement.  
  
Ron sighed dramatically. "But, you deliver messages so well. And with such charisma." He said, smiling. Snape glared at him once more before turning sharply on his heel and storming off.  
  
Ron chuckled and shook his head. _Teasing him is just WAY too easy_ he thought humorously. He had to remember to tell Harry that one.  
  
As Ron finished making his bed and straightening up the mess he had made by playing 'Rock Star', he slipped his wand in his pocket and made his way out into the hallways. He hesitated, debating on which direction to go.  
  
_Ok. If I were Hermione with nothing to do, where would I go?_ He thought.  
  
Ron chuckled and started walking off down the corridor on his left. _Library it is then_ he thought.  
  
---------  
  
Hermione jumped again slightly, her arm outstretched. She simply tapped his book with her fingertips, making it push even further back. Hermione growled and frowned up at it.  
  
_Damn high book, damn my short stature...and damn they're being no_ _bloody stool_ she thought, looking around.  
  
Hermione sighed a reached out again. She stood on tiptoes and reached her arm out as far as it would go. Just as she was about to skim over the book again, another hand reached out and grabbed it with ease.  
  
Hermione spun around and found herself looking at a chest. She looked up slowly and shivered, her eyes connecting with a very amused looking Ronald Weasley. And it was only until he spoke was it when she realized how close they were standing.  
  
He looked down at the book and chuckled. "'_Dreams and what they_ _mean. A guide to the inner workings of the third eye_.' Interesting. I didn't think you were into this stuff." He said.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and took it off him. "I felt like something new to read." She said defensively. Ron smiled, but did not had over her book.  
  
"I thought all this Inner eye stuff was nonsense." He teased. Hermione took in a deep breath.  
  
"It is. I mean, it was." She stuttered. _God Granger, pull yourself_ _together_ she thought irritably.  
  
Ron smirked and took a small step backwards, giving Hermione to opportunity to move if she wished. "Been having interesting dreams?" he asked.  
  
Hermione spluttered out a nervous laugh and took her book off him. "Well...that's hardly any of your business now is it?" she said. Hermione really didn't want to discuss her dreams right now...especially with him.  
  
Ron smiled and followed Hermione out of the row of shelves and into the practically empty main area of the Library. The few students that had actually decided to stay at the school were all either outside or in their common rooms.  
  
"Just interested." He said, putting his hands in his pockets. Hermione smiled and nodded. "Anyway, there's a staff meeting tonight. Don't go making plans." He said.  
  
As he and Hermione walked out of the Library and down the hall, they couldn't help but notice how quiet the castle now seemed. "Tonight? Who told you that?" she asked.  
  
Ron smiled as Hermione put her book under her arm, out of view. "Just the singing messenger boy."  
  
-------  
  
"Now, I expect the students to come back in full form. You must, as always, be prepared for a rowdy bunch of youths which will most likely not listen in classes at all." Dumbledore chuckled. The rest of the faculty laughed along as well.  
  
Ron raised his hand into the air. "Sir, I was actually wondering if I could bring up the issue of my 7th year classes." He said. At Dumbledore's nod, Ron went on. "I'm sure you remember my suggestion to take them to the Ministry for a while. I was wondering if you had considered it anymore." He said.  
  
Hermione watched on in silent pride as Ron went into Professor mode. _He's so professional_ she thought, beaming at him next to her.  
  
"Ronald, you realize how many Auror's are not quite up to the task of talking to 7th years." Dumbledore said regretfully.  
  
Ron nodded. "Yes, but I took the liberty of making arrangements anyway. Just in case." he said, smirking. McGonagall chuckled and shook her head.  
  
"Ron, I don't think we've ever had such a passionate Defense professor since Lupin." She said. Ron beamed, but Snape chuckled bitterly in the corner.  
  
"Something to say Severus?" Hermione snapped, feeling defensive. She smirked in satisfaction as she saw Snape glare at her. She loved using his first name.  
  
"Now now Hermione, Severus is simply...a little tense." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"Tense? The man needs a good shag." Ron muttered to Hermione. She snorted and covered her hand with her mouth, trying to hide her giggles. "Anyway sir, I simply need your approval to take them out. I will organize everything else." Ron said confidently.  
  
Dumbledore looked at McGonagall next to him. She smiled and Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"Very well, I give my permission. But...perhaps you can take a few more teachers. If you intend to take all the 7th years at once...'  
  
"I'll go." Hermione said quickly, raising her hand. Ron smiled at her.  
  
"Count me in!" Neville said. Ron turned in his chair to see Neville sitting a row behind him next to Madam Hooch. Neville winked at Ron and smiled.  
  
"Very well. Is there anything else we wish to discuss?" Dumbledore asked, looking around. When no one spoke, he clapped his hands together. "Wonderful. Good night everyone." He said.  
  
The scraping of chairs filled the Great Hall as the Professors all stood up and went their separate ways. Hermione stepped aside as Ron made his way over to Neville. She yawned and stretched, arching her back.  
  
"You think just by having this new title you can challenge me?" came a cold voice.  
  
Hermione spun around and looked up into a very irritated face. She smiled and shrugged. "Well, I don't see the use of last names when they are unnecessary. What you prefer me to call you Severus?" she asked, smirking.  
  
Snape glared. "Miss Granger, you seem to still be under the impression that you have authority when you don't."  
  
"I have as much authority as you now Professor. And I really do apologize if that makes you feel small, but you _will _have to deal with it in your own, twisted way." She said, giving him some seriously needed attitude.  
  
Snape, deciding that he had things much better to do than argue with his old student, gave her one final glare and walked off. Hermione rolled her eyes...and jumped as she felt someone tap her on the shoulder.  
  
"Well done. See? Harry misses out on all the good stuff. You giving Snape lip, _me_ giving Snape lip...its all happening at Hogwarts." Ron said. Hermione smiled as Neville laughed.  
  
"I don't think he knows what he's in for with you two." He said, looking at the two adults in front of him. Ron laughed and shoved Neville playfully. "What? Its true isn't it?" he asked.  
  
Hermione laughed. "Oh yeah. Check us out. Dumbledore's Army is back for business." She said, flexing her arm. Ron laughed and put his arm around her. Neville chuckled and yawned.  
  
"Yeah well, this member of the DA has an appointment with his bed." He said, stretching. Ron chuckled and nodded.  
  
"Alright. See you in the morning." Hermione said. Neville blushed as she stepped forward, hugged him quickly and gave him a peck on the cheek. He smiled and bashful put his hands in his pockets.  
  
Ron smirked. "Oh Neville!" he said dramatically and threw his arms around him.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes as Ron tried to kiss Neville. "Come on you dickhead." She said, dragging him off her. Neville chuckled, bid them goodnight and left.  
  
Hermione yawned again and scratched her belly, much the same way a cat would. Ron, noticing this, chuckled to himself at the irony and ruffled his hair. "Um, so...can I walk you back to your room?" he asked.  
  
Hermione smiled at his bashfulness. "Do you think I'm incapable of doing so myself or something?" she asked. Ron smiled and sighed.  
  
"No. Its just my duty as the brave, handsome knight to escort you to your dwelling, so that no mean poltergeist can attack you." He said.  
  
Hermione snorted and let Ron lead her out of the hall. She noticed he had still not removed his arm from her shoulders.  
  
-------  
  
Ron looked at Hermione next to him out of the corner of his eye. He had been doing so for the past minute and each time she seemed to have more of a glow about her. He was secretly very impressed with the attitude she showed Snape before. He loved it when she got all riled up like that.  
  
Hermione sighed. "Ron, is there something you'd like to say?" she asked.  
  
Ron blinked and looked at her in surprise. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You've been stealing glances at me. What, do I have something out of place?" she asked, fiddling with her hair.  
  
Ron smiled to himself. _Damn her being so observant_ he thought humorously to himself. "No, nothing." He said elusively. Hermione gave him one last curious glance, before she shook her head and looked away.  
  
Ron again chanced another glace. She didn't seem to notice this time. He wanted to give out hints...and he had been. Did she realize what he was trying to say to her?  
  
They walked around another corner and shortly came to Hermione's door. She sighed, smiled up a Ron and opened her door. "Well, thank you for walking me all the way back to my room." She said, smirking.  
  
Ron chuckled and bowed his head respectfully. "No trouble at all madam." He said. Hermione tried to hide her slight blush as he flashed her a charming smile. "So, you're home and...' he trailed off.  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow as he looked at something above her. She too looked up and her eyes widened slightly. There, hanging above her doorway, perfectly innocent was...  
  
'Mistletoe." Hermione whispered. Ron smiled down at her. She let out a small laugh and rubbed her face with her hands.  
  
"Who's been decorating your room?" he asked. Hermione sighed and shrugged.  
  
"Who knows." She said carelessly.  
  
She smiled up at Ron...but it wasn't returned. Hermione breathed in as he took a small step towards her.  
  
"Would it be terribly inappropriate if I gave you a kiss goodnight Professor?" he asked, licking his lips slightly.  
  
Hermione shivered and shook her head. "No. After all, there _is_ mistletoe." She said, smiling.  
  
Ron smiled and leant in closer. Hermione tilted her head slightly, assuming he was going for her cheek.  
  
He wasn't.  
  
He tilted her head back slightly with his finger, leant in and slowly closed the remaining distance between them, his lips brushing against hers very lightly.  
  
Ron breathed in her familiar scent, savoring this moment. Her lips were as soft as he remembered, even after all these years apart.  
  
After what seemed forever, but in reality was only a few seconds, Ron finally pulled back. He smiled as he looked down at her. Hermione's eyes were still shut and her lips still lingering from the kiss.  
  
"Goodnight Professor Granger." He whispered.  
  
Hermione's eyes opened slowly and she leant back. She sighed and smiled up at him. "Goodnight Professor Weasley." She whispered.  
  
Ron smiled, winked at her and walked off down the corridor without a backwards glance.  
  
Hermione watched him walk off until he was around the corner and out of sight. She smiled dopily and looked up at the mistletoe above her. "Thank you." She whispered, blowing it a kiss.  
  
And like a love-struck teenager, Hermione giggled and shut the door.  
  
--------  
  
Professor Dumbledore smiled happily as the small house elf placed a silver tray on his desk, bearing tea and two chocolate frogs.  
  
"Thank you Dobby. This is just what I needed." He said, putting his quill down. Dobby beamed up at the Headmaster.  
  
"Thank you sir. Dobby tries his best sir." He said, smiling broadly.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "You outdo yourself every time Dobby." He said, taking a sip of his tea. Dobby bowed low and backed away from the desk.  
  
"Thank you sir. You must Excuse Dobby, as he must get back to the kitchens." He said. Dumbledore nodded understandingly.  
  
"Of course, of course. We all have many things going on." He said. Dobby smiled and went to disappear. "Oh, wait a moment Dobby." Dumbledore asked, putting his cup down.  
  
Dobby stopped and looked up at the old man. "Yes Professor Dumbledore sir?" he asked.  
  
"Did you do that task I asked you about?" he asked.  
  
Dobby giggled. "Yes sir, Dobby has. But...if it is not to bold to say...why has Professor Dumbledore now decided to intervene?" he asked.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled and opened his chocolate frog. "Because I'm getting terribly frustrated with them. They are taking _far_ too long to get to the point." He said, smirking.  
  
"So Mistletoe is to hurry things up a bit?" Dobby asked.  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Exactly. But, we know nothing about this do we?" he asked, winking. Dobby giggled and stood up straight.  
  
"Definitely not sir. We is knowing nothing about nothing." He said, pressing a finger to his lips. Dumbledore chuckled as Dobby bowed low again. "Goodnight Professor." He said.  
  
"Goodnight Dobby." He said.  
  
As Dobby disappeared with a crack, Dumbledore smiled to himself, wondering if two of his fellow Professors had yet realized what everyone else had.

* * *

A/N – Cheeky little Dumbledore! But yeah, we need serious intervention!  
  
Please review! 


	13. Chapter 13

Lucky Chapter 13! Thanks again for all your supportive feedback. I'm glad I'm pleasing all of you!

* * *

Ron strolled happily down the hallways, his arms swinging at his side. He hadn't been able to stop himself from smiling ever since last night. Funny how such a simple kiss could make him walk on air.  
  
He was so immersed in his dream-like state, that he didn't even notice he wasn't alone in the corridors until he bumped into them.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Darien. I was off in la-la land." He said. Darien smirked and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"No problem Professor. But I think the Headmaster does enough of that for the entire school don't you?" he asked.  
  
Ron laughed, trying desperately to hide his amazement. Darien was usually quite reserved, rude and distant when spoken to. Especially with him. "Yes, very true. So, I didn't know you were staying for the holidays. You usually go home don't you?" he asked.  
  
Darien nodded and looked at the floor. "Yeah. But I er...wanted some time alone. I just...I've got stuff to think about." He said quietly. Ron nodded, a fierce amount of curiosity surging through him. "Well, I'd best be off sir. I'll see you at dinner tonight." He said.  
  
Ron smiled and nodded. "Very well. Bye Darien." He said.  
  
Darien smirked and bowed his head respectfully. "Good day sir." He said.  
  
Ron watched in a daze as the Slytherin Prefect strolled off down the hallway to god-knows where. Ron quirked an eyebrow. Was he whistling?  
  
Deciding to leave it for now, Ron span around, walked a short distance down the corridor and arrived at Hermione's door. He smiled up at the mistletoe, still hanging over her door. He knocked and stood back, waiting patiently.  
  
And waited.  
  
Ron raised an eyebrow as he knocked again. "Hermione? You in there?" he asked. But there was no answer. He sighed and turned the handle, but it resisted against him.  
  
_Locked. She must be out_ he thought.  
  
Deciding that he had nothing else more important, he ruffled his hair in slight frustration and walked off in search of her.  
  
--------  
  
Hermione closed her eyes as the wind played lightly with her hair, her face pink with the cold. She knew it was rather a silly idea to be outside in the cold on Christmas Eve, but she frankly couldn't care.  
  
She had barely slept a wink last night. Her body would not release the feeling of Ron's kiss. As she sat up in the low branches of the tree, she remembered many things. They're first kiss...their first time together intimately...and the first time they thought they would die together.  
  
Hermione's eyes flew open at this memory. Yes, she had tried everything to block it out, but it seemed forever etched into her memory...  
  
_"Hermione, get up!" Ron roared desperately, pulling Hermione up off the blood-stained grass. Hermione got up with what strength she had and leant against him. As they ducked another spell, Hermione grabbed his shirt with her free hand and looked up at him, her eyes full of tears.  
  
"Ron...I don't know how much longer I can fight." She said. Ron shook his head and ducked another spell, screams of pain and horror coming from somewhere in the distance.  
  
"No. You can Hermione...you have to." He said, looking her in the eye. At her silence, Ron dragged her over to a nearby tree, where they squatted out of sight. At least for the time being.  
  
Ron shivered and looked over his shoulder. "I can't see Harry." He said, panicking. Hermione turned his face to her and smiled.  
  
"Go. I'll just...stay here." She said. Ron frowned.  
  
"No way. You're not staying here to die." He said. He pressed his forehead to hers and took deep breaths. "Hermione...we're going to make it."  
  
CRACK. The tree behind them splintered as a spell ricochet off it. Hermione looked over his shoulder and cried out. "Ron! Ron look out!" she screamed. Ron didn't have time to turn around as a Death Eater came straight at him.  
  
"STUPEFY! Hermione called over his shoulder. Ron watched on in amazement as a red stream hit the cloaked figure in the chest, making him fall over. He didn't get up again.  
  
Ron let out a laugh of triumph and turned back to the girl in front of him. "Thanks." He said. Hermione smiled and stroked his cheek.  
  
Another bang sounded in the distance, making the ground vibrate. But Ron ignored it and continued to stare at Hermione. Was he selfish, wanting to just sit here with her and wait until it was all over? He just wanted to grab her, Ginny and Harry and run away from it all.  
  
"Ron...maybe I should just go out there and...and offer...'  
  
"No! Hermione they'll kill you."  
  
"They'll kill Harry!" she yelled, standing up. Ron stood up with her and frowned.  
  
"Let ME protect him. Hermione, I don't want you to get hurt!" he said, looking at her with desperation. Hermione grabbed him and kissed him quite forcefully. But Ron understood what her force meant.  
  
He broke away from her. They smiled at each other and Hermione ran off in the other direction, ducking spells and sending off a few of her own. Ron watched her for a moment...before he spotted something.  
  
A Death Eater was coming on her left straight for her. She had not seen him.  
  
"Hermione! No!" he screamed.  
  
The figure raised his wand, aware that Hermione was yet to spot him. "Diffindo!" he called. Hermione's attention flickered to him as his wand emitted another steam of light. Hermione raised her wand to deflect it...but someone jumped in front of her.  
  
"RON!" she screamed. Ron fell face-down at her feet, his hands covering his chest and his face contorted in pain. Hermione didn't even care what happened to the other cloaked figure as she bent down beside him.  
  
"Ron? Ron are you...' she started. But stopped in horror as he rolled over to face her. "Oh my god." she whispered.  
  
There was a massive cut running from his left shoulder, all the way down to just underneath his left peck. It looked rather deep and his hands and clothes were already covered in blood.  
  
"Are...are you ok?" he asked, looking up at her. She chocked out a laugh, as well as a few tears.  
  
"Me? Are you insane?" she whispered. Ron smiled and tried to sit up. "Here, hold still." She said. Ron watched on as Hermione pointed her wand at him and bandaged him up. It wasn't perfect, but it was good enough.  
  
Ron started to push himself up off the grown, a spell narrowly missing his hair. He wobbled slightly, but quickly recovered. He frowned and looked at something over Hermione shoulder. She too spun around and saw Harry.  
  
He was standing feet away from Voldemort, both of them with their wands clenched at their sides. Ron and Hermione exchanged a looked and nodded.  
  
Ron lifted his wand and pressed the length of it against his chest, just over his bandages. "For Harry." Ron said.  
  
Hermione nodded and smirked. "For Harry." She said. Just as she was about to run over, Ron grabbed her arm.  
  
He stared at her again with that look that in better circumstances, made her knees weak. "I love you." He said. Hermione smiled and blew him a kiss.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Hermione and Ron sprinted over, their wands out...dodging people as they...  
_  
"Hermione!"  
  
She nearly fell out of the tree as a loud voice in her ear threw her back into reality. Hermione put a hand to her chest as she looked down at Neville.  
  
"Oh Neville. You scared me." She said. Neville chuckled and held out his hand for her. She took it and allowed him to help her out of the tree.  
  
"Just one of my many tricks. Want to see more?" he asked. Hermione shook her head and brushed stray snowflakes off her cloak.  
  
"No, some other time. Let my heart make its way back to my chest first." She said.  
  
Neville chuckled and held his elbow out. She smiled, linked her arm with hers and began making their way up to the school. "What were you thinking about?" he asked.  
  
Hermione shivered. "Oh...just the old days." She said.  
  
Neville nodded. "Ah yes, reminiscing. About anything or..._anyone_ I know?" he asked suggestively.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled, thankful that her blush was hidden by her already pink cheeks. "Neville, you just worry about your own affairs." She said.  
  
He chuckled. "I can't help if I'm deprived of my gossip. With no kids around I don't get to hear anything!" He said, batting his eyelashes.  
  
Hermione let out a hearty laugh and squeezed his arm. "Oh Neville, you're one in a million." She said.  
  
Neville smiled bashfully. "I'm nothing special, but I've heard dinner _is_. Come _on_!" he called.  
  
Neville suddenly broke into a run, dragging Hermione by the hand behind him.  
  
-------  
  
Hermione sat on her bed, reading over a letter from her parents. As she skimmed through it again after reading it properly, she smiled. There was nothing much new from their half of the country. They were both well...but had bought a brand new car.  
  
Hermione's head snapped up at the sound of a knock at her door. "Its open." she called. She smiled as Ron poked his head into the room. He looked around and smiled as he spotted her.  
  
"May I enter?" he asked. Hermione smiled and nodded. He smirked, walked into the room and shut the door behind him. He walked over to her and tried not to let his eyes wander. She was in rather tight-fitting pajamas.  
  
"So, what can I do for you?" she asked, folding up the letter.  
  
Ron shook himself and smiled. "Well, I missed you at dinner...come to think of it I've been missing you all day. Where have you been?" he asked.  
  
Hermione smirked. "Around. You mustn't have been looking hard enough." She said. "Sit down, don't just stand there like a bogan." She said, patting her bed.  
  
Ron smiled and sat down. "Well, I have been meaning to give you this." He said. And it was only until he showed her that Hermione realized he had been hiding something behind his back.  
  
Hermione eyed the parcel in his hands. She took it off him and smiled. "A present? You didn't have to get me anything." She said.  
  
Ron shrugged. "Eh, you know me." He said.  
  
Hermione chuckled and began unwrapping her gift. She slowly peeled off the tape and the paper, taking care not to rip it. She liked taking her time. It built up suspense.  
  
Finally, she pulled the paper away and discarded on the floor. She held up her gift and smiled warmly.  
  
"_Hogwarts: A History."_ She said.  
  
Ron shifted. "I know. Its 150th edition. And I even added a few things that the authors don't know. Its in the back." He said, running his finger along the top of the book in her hands. "I er, I know its not much." He said, smiling bashfully.  
  
Hermione put it on her bedside table and chuckled. "Its wonderful Ron. Thank you." She said. Ron smiled, obviously relieve she liked it. "Well, seen as we're exchanging gifts...' she said.  
  
Ron watched as she pulled out her wand and summoned his gift. He nearly fell off the bed in shock as a large box flew into her grasp, making her stumble slightly. She laughed, put her wand aside and held it out happily for him.  
  
"Well, here you go. I wasn't planning on giving it to you yet, but oh well. You can have it now." She said, beaming at him.  
  
Ron looked at her, stunned. "You...um, Hermione?" he asked, looking at the box.  
  
"Yes? What, you didn't expect me to get you anything?" she asked, smirking. Ron chuckled and slowly took the box off her. It was quite heavy.  
  
"No...I mean yeah. I just didn't think it would be so...large." He said, turning it over slightly.  
  
Hermione giggled. "Just open it." She said, bobbing up and down with excitement. Ron chuckled and shrugged.  
  
"Alright then." He said. Hermione watched on in amusement as he ripped the wrapping off excitedly, just in the fashion of a 4 year old on Christmas morning.  
  
He pulled the last shreds of paper away and looked down at the box in front of him, smiling broadly. It was a new Broom servicing kit, complete with all the necessary accessories for broom care...and some that weren't.  
  
Ron admired it for a moment, before he looked up at Hermione. She was biting her lip in quiet anticipation. "Hermione...this is...' he trailed off.  
  
"Its ok, right? I noticed your kit was a bit old and nearly out of stuff." She said, looking unsure. Ron smiled as he ran his hand along the top of the case.  
  
"Its smashing Hermione. Just what I needed." He said, flashing her another dazzling smile. Hermione let out a discreet sigh of relief and smiled back at him.  
  
Ron waved his hand at the box. It levitated off the bed and flew gently over to her desk, landing softly on the cluttered surface. Ron turned back to her, leant over and hugged her. Hermione smiled and hugged him back.  
  
And that's how they stayed. Neither of them wanted to pull away from each other. But finally, the pain in Ron's back took over and he sat back. He looked at her for a moment. She was looking very pensive, as if tossing up things in her head very fast.  
  
Hermione tore her eyes away from his and cleared her throat. "Er, well...seen as you're here, perhaps we can talk about...'  
  
"What's wrong?" Ron asked, cutting her off and pointing at her. Hermione was rubbing her neck, wincing as her hand rubbed over the sore areas. She pulled her hand away and smiled.  
  
"Oh, its nothing. Just a cramp or something." She said.  
  
"Well here, let me fix it." He said, maneuvering around on the bed so he could sit behind her.  
  
Hermione stiffened. "No, its ok Ron. You really don't have to." She said, but she moved slightly anyway.  
  
"No, here. I'll fix it." He said. Hermione rested against him slightly and smiled as she head him crack his knuckles.  
  
"Look, no offense Ron...but I remember when you tried to give me a massage last time. I couldn't turn my head for nearly an hour!" she laughed.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes and tapped the back of her head playfully. "That was nearly 15 years ago! I have improved." He said.  
  
Hermione smiled, feeling very doubtful. "Ok, fine. Here..." She said.  
  
Ron watched as she tied her hair up in a bun, getting it away from her neck and shoulders. He smiled, rubbed his hands together and put them on her shoulders. "Now, what were you saying?" he asked.  
  
Hermione waited apprehensively for him to start. "I was just wondering..._oh my god_. Ok, _where_ did you learn to do this and _why_ haven't you done it before?" she moaned, letting her eyes close.   
  
Ron chuckled and continued his massage. "See? Told you I improved." He whispered. Hermione hummed in answer, but otherwise remained silent.  
  
Ron felt Hermione's muscles relax underneath his fingers. He watched her head droop slightly, and he could tell she was very much at his mercy.  
  
"Ron?" she moaned again.  
  
Ron shivered excitedly at the sound of his name spoken in such a manner. "Yes Hermione?" he asked hoarsely.  
  
"Can you open the door for Crookshanks? My baby needs to get out for some 'alone time'." She said. Ron snorted. He could almost hear her smiling.  
  
He looked over at her door and indeed; Crookshanks was waiting patiently at the foot of it. Ron smirked, squinted at the door and it flew open. Crookshanks looked at him, gave him as close of a smile as was possible for a cat and trotted out, his bushy tail swinging merrily behind him. Ron chuckled, winked at the door and it shut again.  
  
Hermione took in deep, slow breaths. She couldn't believe how much he had improved. _Oh yeah. This is definitely a HUGE tick for the 'Pro's'_ _section_ she thought.  
  
There was silence between the two adults, broken only by the occasional, involuntary moan from Hermione, causing Ron to shudder. Neither of them seemed to want to disturb the moment they had found themselves in.  
  
Finally, Ron got bold. "Hermione?" he whispered, resting his cheek against her ear.  
  
Hermione sighed. "Hmm?" she asked.  
  
"Can I be completely honest with you?" he asked. Hermione nodded.  
  
And there were no more words.  
  
Ron leant in and very lightly, kissed his way along Hermione neck. Hermione's eyes flew open in surprise, but slowly shut again as she felt Ron's lips again her.  
  
He gave her left side one last peck, before he shifted around to the other side of her, sucking in various places and all the while, still somehow maintaining his massage. He didn't feel he needed to tell her how he felt anymore. She was much smarter than that.  
  
Hermione, shuddering after he sucked on a sensitive spot, turned her head to look at him. He looked up at her, his eyes big and blue. She leant in, placed her hand on his cheek and pressed her lips against his.  
  
What started out as sensual and slow, suddenly become fiery and desperate. Hermione turned around fully and pressed him up against the bed-head. Ron moaned into her mouth, letting his tongue explore familiar territory.  
  
Hermione ran her hands along his chest and down to his belly. She stuck her hands underneath the hem of his shirt, lifted it over his head and discarded it somewhere over her shoulder. She paused and looked down at his bare chest.  
  
She took her right index finger and traced it along the large scar running along him. She still winced at the memory of how he had acquired it. She looked into his face and smiled. He smiled back a silent reassurance passing between them. Hermione leant in and kicked her way along his scar, licking him in various places.  
  
He lifted her head and made her look at him. "Hermione...are...are you sure?" he asked.  
  
Hermione smiled, leant in and kissed him very passionately indeed. "Be with me Ron." She breathed.  
  
Ron smiled, sat up and slid her pajama top over her head...his fingers leaving trails of fire along her skin as he ran his long fingers along her chest...

* * *

A/N – Well, seen as this is PG-13, I have to stop there. Sorry guys!  
  
Please review! 


	14. Chapter 14

Here's chapter 14! Now, can I just say that you guys are the best ever? Honestly, you all review constantly, and it's awesome! I love that I can entertain you all!

* * *

Hermione's eyes fluttered open slightly, the chill of a draught making her bare skin produce Goosebumps. She smiled and rolled over, her body reeling from the previous night. She reached out her arm so she could wrap it around the strong, muscular body she had fallen asleep next to.  
  
But he wasn't there.  
  
Hermione sat up slightly and looked down next to her. She started to worry as she looked around the room. But let out a breath as she spotted him.  
  
Ron was pacing backwards and forwards in tight circles, and it was only until he stepped into the rays of sun that Hermione noticed he looked very stressed out.  
  
"Ron?" she asked, pulling a sheet over her bare chest. "Ron, what's wrong?" she asked.  
  
Ron looked down at her, his eyes full of fear. "You...you're awake." He said gruffly. Hermione smiled and nodded. "Oh. Did I wake you?" he asked, doing up the final button of his jeans.  
  
Hermione shifted and sat up properly. "No, you didn't." she said. Ron looked at her for a moment, before he nodded and began pacing again. Hermione watched him again, starting to feel worried.  
  
"Ron...you're not regretting last night are you?" she whispered.  
  
Ron's head snapped around. "What? No! Of course not!" he said, smiling. Hermione let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Well, what's the problem then?" she asked.  
  
Ron considered her again, before running a shaky hand through his hair. "We...' he trailed off, looking nervous.  
  
"We had sex." Hermione said, smirking.  
  
Ron laughed, thankful for her moment of humor. "Yes, we did." He smiled. "But we...we forgot the conception charm." He said.  
  
And Hermione did the last thing Ron had expected. She laughed.  
  
"Oh, is _that_ all?" she asked.  
  
Ron watched her get out of the bed, his eyes wide with complete amazement. "Is that _all_? Are you insane?" he asked.  
  
"Ron, no I didn't mean it like that...' she started.  
  
"Look, no offence Hermione but we've just gotten back together and I'm really not ready for kids yet and...'  
  
"Ron...stop. Breathe!" Hermione said, grabbing his arms. Ron stopped his frantic and looked her in the eye. "Look, you don't need to worry about me being pregnant." She said.  
  
Ron looked at her with doubt. "But...Hermione, usually when these things happen...'  
  
"No no, I mean... I can't get pregnant." She said. She looked like she had just lifted a massive weight from her shoulders.  
  
Ron watched her for a moment, before the meaning of her words sunk in. "You...you cant get pregnant? At _all_?" he asked.  
  
Hermione sighed, released his arms and flopped back down on the bed. She suddenly looked weary. "No, I cant." She said.  
  
Ron sat down next to her, putting his arm around her. "Why?" he asked.  
  
Hermione let out a slow breath and looked at the floor. Ron could tell by her posture and expression that this wasn't just something to be taken lightly. "You remember when I got hit with the Cruciatus curse?" she asked.  
  
Ron frowned, remembering it as clear as day. "Yes." He said, his voice full of venom.  
  
"Well, it hit me in my abdominal area. I'd been having a lot of pains after woods, so over the summer I went to the doctors. Apparently I had a bit of damage to my...innards and there was scar tissue. And because of that...I can't have children." She said.  
  
Ron frowned, his fingers tracing circles on her back. "And you're ok with this?" he asked.  
  
Hermione sighed and stood up. "Well, I wasn't at first. It's a hard thing to come to terms with you know." She said with a slight chuckle. Ron smiled up at her, but her smile quickly died away. "But...I've moved on from it. I'm...I'm dealing." She said, nodding.  
  
Ron watched her think for a moment, before he frowned. "Why didn't you tell me about this?" he asked.  
  
Hermione looked at him, now her eyes showing hints of fear. "Oh I don't know. I guess I thought that if you knew...that you wouldn't want me anymore." She said bashfully. Ron stood up and looked at her again with amazement.  
  
"You're not serious?" he said.  
  
Hermione bit her lip. "Look, I was young and stupid. I was confused." She said. She looked up at Ron. "You're mad." She said. It wasn't a question.  
  
"No, I'm not mad.' He said, finding that he wasn't. "I'm just a little hurt." He said, scratching his bare chest.  
  
Hermione walked over to him and placed a hand softly on his cheek, turning his face towards her. "I know how much you wanted a family, and I couldn't give that to you. I was going to tell you Ron." She said.  
  
Ron considered her for a moment, before he sighed and pressed his forehead against hers. "I don't want to be without you Hermione." He whispered.  
  
She smiled, leant forward and kissed him softly. He kissed her back, but before she could give him a chance to repeat the events of last night, she pulled away, picked up her clothes and ran into the bathroom.  
  
"Oh come on! You can't leave me like this!" he called.  
  
He heard Hermione laugh. "Its Christmas day, and we have to be out supervising the students. We can't stay inside snogging all day." She called.  
  
Ron laughed and listened as the sound of water filled his ears. _God,_ _she's one in a million_ he thought. Ron knew that this would not have been an easy thing for her to go through. Finding out at the age of 17 that you could not have a family would have been devastating. And yet, she still went on, inspiring others with her wit and intelligence.  
  
"I believe I'm getting a bit _lonely_ in here!" Hermione sang out.  
  
Ron smirked and made his way into the bathroom.  
  
--------------  
  
Darien watched the boy in the doorway, making no sound. He wanted to talk to him. He had to talk to him. So, screwing up all the courage he had, Darien took one step forward...then another...  
  
Joel looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Darien stand beside him, his hands in his pockets. He turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
Darien smirked. "I was about to ask you the same question." He said calmly.  
  
Joel eyed him for a moment, before he sighed and looked back out onto the grounds. "I wanted to spend my last Christmas at Hogwarts." He said.  
  
Darien nodded and took another step closer to him. "Yeah. I know that feeling." He said solemnly.  
  
Joel turned to look at him for a moment, but then back out the open doors. He chuckled as he watched his uncle and Charms Professor playing in the snow. Hermione had obviously picked a snow-ball fight with Ron, and now was paying the consequences. For Hermione could only throw two at a time, but Ron with his powers could throw many, many more.  
  
"What's your take on their situation?" Darien asked.  
  
Joel sighed. "I know what Uncle Ron's feeling. But...Hermione's different. She's so...'  
  
'...concealed?" Darien offered.  
  
Joel smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Whether its intentional or not, I'm not sure." He said. Darien nodded and took another small step towards Joel. "But...I've been standing here for a few minutes and I actually think they're together." He said, smiling.  
  
"Really?" Darien asked, his curiosity peaking. Indeed, the two Professors seemed less reluctant to touch each other in any way. They were certainly hugging a lot.  
  
Joel let out a silent sigh and looked at Darien subtly. He noticed something he thought had long left the Slytherin beside him. It was that small, boyish joy that he had all over his face the first day he had met him. It was a mischievous glint in his eye and a flicker of happiness that made Joel turn fully to face him.  
  
"Weasley, have you...ever wondered what it would be like if I was in Gryffindor?" he asked.  
  
Joel nodded. "Every day." He said. Darien looked at him, and this time it was a clean look. There was no anger, resentment or pain.  
  
"Why do you hate me Joel?" he asked. "We got on so well. For 2 glorious hours...you were my best friend." He said.  
  
Joel shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at the floor. "My dad told me a lot about Hogwarts the minute I got my letter. He told me about the houses...and what they did for people." He said. Darien noted that Joel was starting to look guilty. "I was only young and...very bloody dramatic." He said, smirking.  
  
Darien laughed. "You've got that right." He said.  
  
Joel snorted and ran a hand through his flaming red hair. "I just...I assumed you were going to be the same." He said. "Im sorry." he muttered, finding that he actually was.  
  
Darien watched the boy in front of him. He assumed that when the time came, he would not forgive. That he would not understand.  
  
But he was.  
  
Darien smirked and shrugged. "So, we're both pig-headed gits. But like someone great told me recently, its not too late." He said. Joel looked up at him as Darien held his hand out. "Want to try it again?" he asked.  
  
Joel smirked and took Darien's hand, shaking it determinedly. "Yeah." He said.  
  
Darien nodded and took back his hand. They stood there in silence for a moment, before Joel shivered and wrapped his cloak around him tighter.  
  
"So, what are you plans for after school?"  
  
-----------------  
  
Many hours later, after everyone had stuffed themselves with Christmas dinner and gone their separate ways, Ron and Hermione walked into the now empty hall, her hand in one of his, and his stereo in the other.  
  
"Ron, I still don't see what you're going to do with that." She said.  
  
Ron chuckled, released her hand and walked up to the staff table. "Flitwick charmed it for me last year so I could play it in the castle. Good man that little guy." He said dreamily.  
  
Hermione smiled and watched him get things ready. He levitated the house tables to the side of the room, making a space in the middle of the floor. He put a CD in the player and turned around to face her.  
  
"So, being that this is our first Christmas together, let alone as a couple...' he trailed off, taking her hand. Hermione giggled and he smirked. 'I was thinking we could relive a few memories." He said.  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "A few memories? You're not talking about what I think you're talking about are you?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
Ron smiled and waved his hand over his shoulder. Instantly, music began to play. It was a slow, Latin type song.  
  
Hermione groaned and smiled. "Ron, I don't think I even _remember_ how to do this." She said.  
  
Ron laughed. "Pfft, what rubbish. Now come on, you know you want to." He said.  
  
Hermione smiled, finding that he was right. _Damn him and his_ _cockiness_ she thought, amused. They put their hands in the appropriate places and began doing the mambo around the floor.  
  
When Harry and Ginny had gotten married, they had decided to take up dancing lessons. So, being Maid of Honor and Best man, Hermione and Ron had decided to do so as well. They had become very good at it and the talent didn't seem to leave them.  
  
Hermione laughed as Ron twirled her expertly. As they danced, their feet quickly remembered the steps. Ron flicked his finger at the stereo and the song changed. It was a slower, more sensual type of song.  
  
Ron smirked, put his hand around Hermione's waist and brought her closer. Hermione smiled back at him, putting her hands on his back. This was their favorite type of dance. It connected them in a way that could be both describe as dirty, yet desirable.  
  
Ron often called it 'Sex standing up.'  
  
Ron chanced a look over her shoulder as he pressed himself against her more. He chuckled and shook his head, but did not release her.  
  
Hermione looked up at him. "What's so funny?" she asked, running a hand along his jaw line.  
  
Ron smiled and pressed his cheek against hers. "We have an audience." He whispered.  
  
Hermione immediately spun around and looked around. Indeed, there were many heads sticking in the small gap of the door, each of them wearing a large, knowing grin.  
  
Hermione snorted and turned back to him. "Come on in guys!" she called. She and Ron broke apart as many students flooded into the Great hall. A sixth year Hufflepuff ran forward, dragging her friend along behind her.  
  
"Oh my God. Professors, are you...' she trailed off, smirking.  
  
Ron smiled, wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist from behind and kissed her cheek. "Together?" he asked.  
  
The two girls looked at each other and then screamed. Hermione watched on in amusement as they jumped up and down. Encouraged by this news, the rest of the students all congratulated them and to Ron relief...there were no 'I told you so's'.  
  
"Here, you wont want this music." Ron said to them. He clicked his fingers and the song changed again. This time, it was more of a Hip-Hop type of music. Some of the students began dancing, not caring at all that they were in their pajamas.  
  
Ron grabbed Hermione and they began dancing again. "You ok that they know?" he asked.  
  
Hermione snorted and moved her hips against him in time with the beat. "They would have found out anyway." She said.  
  
Ron laughed and looked around the room as he danced with her. Many of the students were throwing them looks, whispering behind their hands and giggling. It didn't take a lot of effort for Ron to imagine what they could have been talking about.  
  
But he didn't care. He had Hermione in his arms...and bloody hell could she dance.  
  
Hermione spun on the spot, did some fancy move and joined with him again, laughing hard. Ron laughed and dipped her on the final note, even though it wasn't that type of song. A new one started up and they instantly began moving again.  
  
Hermione smiled warmly up at him. "Merry Christmas Ron." She said.  
  
Ron leant in and kissed her, receiving many catcalls from the students.  
  
"Merry Christmas Hermione."

* * *

A/N – Hey there. And you all thought I was going to leave it at the last chapter? I don't think so!  
  
Please review! 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15! Ok, I hate to disappoint you all, but this story will soon finish. Yes, that's right. But despair not, for in my predictably little brain is concocting a sequel. But I wont write one if no one wants one. Let me know!

* * *

"And so, that's why Kendrils are best left alone. I know that I for one, would like to keep all _my_ fingers in tact." Ron said. The class let out a small round of laughter with him.  
  
He clapped his hands together and sat down on his desk. "Now, before the bell goes, does anyone have any questions?" Ron asked.  
  
Immediately, the entire 5th year class thrust their arms up into the air enthusiastically, each of them looking very much like Hermione used to when she was desperate to get her answer out.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes and smiled. "Right, does anyone have a question that does not _remotely_ relate to my and Professor Granger's relationship?" he asked.  
  
Ron snorted as all hands went back down, each of their owners wearing expressions of both amusement and disappointment. Before Ron could get a chance to comment, the bell rang. He smiled as his students all filed out of the classroom, many of them eyeing him with grins as they walked off for lunch.  
  
Ron flopped back into his chair, put his feet up on the desk and shut his eyes with an exhausted groan.  
  
Since the second class had started, he had known that the word of he and Hermione finally being together had passed around the school. Ron was quite sure that this was a record in speed. Was there some invisible intercom system that had been installed? How did things get around so quickly?  
  
"Busy?"  
  
Ron looked up and smiled as he spotted Hermione, leaning against the open doorway. "As always, I find myself with nothing better to do that talk to you." He said, getting up.  
  
Hermione smiled, crossed the threshold and walked over to him. "Well, I don't know about you...but I have been missing you all morning." She said.  
  
Ron smirked as she stopped in front of him. He ran his hands up her arms. "Mmm. I have to admit, I have been thinking about a certain girl I know." He whispered.  
  
Hermione leant up and kissed him very lightly on the lips. "Is she charming, witty and devilishly beautiful?" she asked.  
  
Ron snorted. "Yes, and modest too." He said.  
  
Hermione laughed softly and kissed him again. Ron sighed against her and pressed her up against the nearest wall. What he had said was true. He had been thinking about her all morning.  
  
They were getting rather into their make-out session, each of them desperate for more when...  
  
"Um, Professor?"  
  
Ron slowly broke away from Hermione as the small, quiet voice hit him like a cold shower. There, standing in the doorway was a very embarrassed looking 2nd year girl.  
  
"Yes Kelly, what can I do for you?" Ron asked, still leaning against Hermione.  
  
"Um...P-Professor Dumbledore wants to see you." She said. She clearly was appalled with herself for walking in on this.  
  
Hermione was trying not to laugh as Ron stepped away from her, but only by an inch.  
  
"Ok. Thanks Kelly." He said.  
  
The girl smiled bashfully and practically ran out of the room.  
  
Ron screwed up his face in amusement as he turned back to Hermione. She was shuddering with suppressed laughter, nearly crying wit the force of it.  
  
"That's _so_ embarrassing." He said, pressing his forehead against hers.  
  
Hermione finally let out her laughter and kissed him again. "I think she was way more embarrassed than you." She whispered. Ron snorted and kissed her nose softly. You'd better go." She giggled as Ron's hands made their way to dangerous territory.  
  
Ron sighed as Hermione pushed him away. "Fine. I'll go. But I wont be happy about it." He said, pouting.  
  
He made his way over to the door and just as he was about to walk out of the room, Hermione grabbed his arm, spun him around and gave him a very passionate kiss.  
  
She pulled back and smiled up at Ron's surprised face. "For the road." She said. And without another word, she walked out into the corridor and off down the hall, many catcalls and whistles following her.  
  
Ron frowned in mock sternness as he looked at the students in front of him. "Come on, move along. Nothing to see." He said, ushering with his hands.  
  
They all laughed as Ron smirked and strolled innocently off to the Headmaster's office.  
  
-----------  
  
Hermione yawned as she watched her class pass around general chatter while they attempted the Body Bind movements of their wand. She wasn't ready for her first years to be collapsing everywhere just yet.  
  
It was a fairly quiet afternoon and Hermione was just about to relax...when someone burst through the door.  
  
"Ginny?" Hermione asked, taking her feet off her desk.  
  
Ginny ran over to Hermione, grabbed her by the shoulders over her desk. "Tell me what I've just heard it the truth." She said, looking like she was about to wet herself.  
  
Hermione let out a laugh as her best friend waited for an explanation.  
  
"That all depends on what you've heard." She said.  
  
"That you and Ron are...'  
  
"SHHH!" Hermione said, putting a hand to Ginny mouth. "Ginny," she stared.  
  
"Yes?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I'm in the middle of a class." She said.  
  
Ginny's eyes widened as she looked around behind her. All the 1st years were watching with great interest at the new comer, who clearly was as excited about the two Professors as they were.  
  
Ginny spun around properly and smiled. "Hi guys. Hey sweetie!" Ginny said, waving at James.  
  
James blushed and smirked. "Hey mum." He muttered.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed Ginny's arm. "A word please. You lot just keep practicing your movements." She said.  
  
Hermione dragged Ginny out into the hallway and shut the door behind her. Immediately, Ginny's excitement flared up again.  
  
"So, is it true? You and Ron?" she asked, her voice low.  
  
Hermione smiled and nodded. "Yes Ginny, Ron and I are together." She said.  
  
Ginny paused for a moment, before she squealed and threw her arms around Hermione. "Oh, I was hoping so. I heard these 6th years talking about it on my way up here." She said.  
  
Hermione laughed softly and pried the other woman's arms from her waist. "Speaking of which, what are you _doing _here?" she asked.  
  
At this question, Ginny suddenly calmed down. "Well, I'm here for inspections." She said.  
  
Hermione stared openly at her. "Inspections? I'm...under _inspection_?" she asked.  
  
Ginny nodded. "Yeah. All the staff is. The Ministry wants a report on standards within the school. So, I'm meant to observe you for a while." She said.  
  
"Why wasn't I informed of this?" Hermione asked, her arms folded over her chest.  
  
"You're not meant to be. The only person who knew we were coming was Dumbledore." She said.  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow. "_We_?" she queried.  
  
Ginny nodded. "Yes, Draco's here too. I think he's with Ron right now." She said, checking her watch.  
  
Hermione snorted. "Was that his choice?" she asked.  
  
Ginny smiled. "Actually it was. He's also taking on Snape. So now I owe him a favor." She said, shivering. Hermione laughed and nodded.  
  
She opened the door and let Ginny in first. They walked back up to the front of the class and stood in front of Hermione's desk. Hermione hit Ginny warningly as she smirked around the room.  
  
"Well class, Governor Potter will be sitting in our class for a little while, just observing the routine. Just pretend she isn't here." She said.  
  
Ginny nodded. "Thank you Professor. Yes, I'll be sitting in the corner out of sight. Don't even look at me guys." She said, smiling. The entire class smiled with her. Ginny had a very contagious warmth and humor about her. Just like the rest of the Weasley's.  
  
"Right. Well, back to work with you." Hermione said. The class giggled and slowly went back to their small chatter and writing.  
  
Ginny pulled up a chair behind Hermione's desk and got out a piece of parchment and a quill. Hermione sat down at her desk, pulled out her book and rested her feet back on the table.  
  
She knew that this was probably a bad impression for a teacher, but she knew she had to be herself. If she were agitated and nervous, so would be her students. This had been Hermione mindset since day one.  
  
As Hermione's eyes fell onto the next paragraph of her book, a note floated down on top of it. Hermione raised an eyebrow and looked at her students. By now, they were all writing and pretty much silent. Hermione unfolded the note and read:  
  
_So, are you just together or did you sleep together?_ It read.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes as she recognized Ginny's handwriting. She grabbed her quill and scribbled down a reply.  
  
Ginny watched as Hermione discreetly passes her the note behind her back. Ginny reached out for it, but it behind her parchment to hide it and read it.  
  
_Maybe it's a bit of both. Do you really want details of your brother's sex life?_  
  
Ginny snorted, replied and sent it back over.  
  
Hermione read the note. _It's yours as well. And as such I have the supreme right to know how my best friend is spending her free time_.  
  
Hermione snorted and looked over her shoulder. Ginny was writing notes on her parchment, looking completely innocent. Hermione shook her head, replied and threw the note over her shoulder.  
  
Ginny caught it and read. _Yes, alright. We did have sex. Twice._  
  
"What!" Ginny yelled standing up.  
  
The entire class jumped at the noise. Hermione however, rolled her eyes and snatched the note out of Ginny's hands.  
  
"Governor Potter, do you need to leave my class?" she asked. Ginny knew Hermione was only playing the role as she saw the twinkle in her eyes.  
  
"No, I'm fine Thank you Professor." She said, smirking.  
  
Hermione gave her one last significant look, before sitting down again.  
  
Ginny watched as the class went back to their notes, before she took chuckled silently to herself and sat back down.  
  
Hermione glared mockingly as another note floated in front of her.  
  
_Twice?_ It read.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, screwed it up and threw it over her shoulder.  
  
-----------------  
  
Draco watched as the 7th years walked energetically out of the classroom. They all seemed to find Ron's classes very informative and fun. Draco marked this down on his parchment as he felt eyes on him.  
  
"So, did I pass?" Ron asked.  
  
Draco smirked, folded his parchment up and slipped it in his cloak pocket. "You'll find out when I distribute the results to you." He said professionally.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes and waved his hands at the shutters, making them open again. "Typical. _Ginny_ would have told me." He said.  
  
Draco laughed softly. "That's why she wasn't assigned to you." He said, collection his belonging from around him.  
  
He and Ron walked silently out into the corridor. Draco waited as Ron shut the door behind them and looked it with his wand.  
  
"Who else have you assessed today?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I had Snape this morning. You're my second for this week. I've still got McGonnagal and Hagrid to do." He said, running a hand through his platinum blonde hair.  
  
Ron nodded and began walking down the hallways with his old rival. "You going home...or are you going to visit Lucas?" he asked.  
  
Draco smirked. "I might go visit my favorite son." He said, looking at some of the students as they passed. Ron nodded and told him the password for Gryffindor Tower.  
  
They said their goodbyes and Ron headed off straight for his room. He had to speak to someone else.  
  
------------  
  
"She can't get _pregnant_?" Harry asked, looking at Ron with horror.  
  
Ron nodded and smiled grimly. "Yeah. Did you know?" he asked.  
  
Harry got out of his chair and took his empty bottle of Butterbeer to the recycling bin. "No. She never mentioned it to me." He said.  
  
Ron felt a little better at this. He wasn't the only one not informed. "I don't think she will mind me telling you...but just don't let on that you know. Just in case." He said.  
  
Harry nodded and ruffled his hair in thought, making it stick up even more. "Geez. That's huge." He said. "You said...she got it from being hit with the...the...' Harry trailed off, not wanting to relive the memory.  
  
Ron nodded, glaring off into space. "Yeah. She's got scar tissue or something like that." He said.  
  
Harry nodded. "How do you feel about that?" he asked.  
  
Ron sighed and sat back down at the kitchen table. "I'd be lying if I said it was a huge disappointment." He said. "But...I love her too much to let something like that come between us." He said.  
  
Harry grinned. Ron looked at him and snorted. "What's so amusing?" he asked.  
  
Harry cocked his head to the side. "You just said you loved her." He said. "You haven't said that in ages." He said.  
  
Ron smiled dreamily and rested his chin in the palm of his hand. "I know." He said. "I _do_ love her. And I think...I always have." He said.  
  
Harry walked over to Ron and kissed him on the crown of his head.  
  
"And _that_...is what we call a breakthrough."

* * *

A/N – Well, there we have it. Another short little chapter. So, the next one will most likely be either the last or the second last. I'm not sure yet.  
  
Please review! 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16. Ok, this will be a fill-in chapter, where we shall tie up some loose ends. The next chapter shall be the last I think. Thank you all for reviewing and reading this far!

* * *

James handed Neville another seed, his hands brown with dirt. He watched on as the Herbology Professor potted up his newest batch of plants.  
  
"Uncle Neville?" James asked.  
  
Neville smiled. Although they were no blood relation, James had always called Neville his uncle, just because they had known each other since James was little. "Yes James?" he asked.  
  
James shifted in his stool. "Can I ask you a question?" he asked.  
  
"Is this the question you asked Ron a few weeks ago?" he asked.  
  
James blinked in surprise. "How...how did you know?" he asked.  
  
Neville chuckled and reached for a new pot. "You will forever wonder that. Now, what do you want to know?" he asked.  
  
James marveled at the moment. Neville was actually going to answer some questions. He had wanted to know so much, but this time he wasn't going to come right out and be rash. He would be sensitive.  
  
"Why was Hermione's boggart Voldemort?" he asked.  
  
Neville sighed and pushed his pot aside. "Look, what-ever I say about other people...it may not be correct. But, I can tell you what I think." He said.  
  
James nodded, understanding completely.  
  
Neville cleared his throat and nodded. "Well, Your dad and Voldemort were facing each other, ready for a duel. We all knew this was going to be it. The duel to end all duels. We also knew Voldemort had a sick humor about him, and that's where Hermione came in...  
  
_"Tell me Potter, what makes you think you can defeat one of the most powerful and feared wizards of all time?" Voldemort said, smirking.  
  
Harry glared at him as they circled each other. "What makes you think I cant?" he retorted.  
  
Voldemort chuckled and stopped his movements. "You are foolish. You have no power over me. We share blood now. You're ancient protections now protect me." He said.  
  
Harry was projecting out as much hate has he possessed. A hate that he would later wince at. It scared him how much hatred he could possess.  
  
"But, we did not come here to dance around each other. I assume you remember how to do this." Voldemort said, raising his wand to his nose.  
  
Harry smirked and did the same. "Would you really care if I didn't?" he asked.  
  
Voldemort chuckled and took his stance. "No. You know me so well Harry." He said, smirking. Harry tensed up as he too took position.  
  
For a few seconds, the two enemies simply started at each other. And Harry was unprepared for what was to come next. "Now, this wont do. We need someone to count us in. I must kill you properly." Voldemort hissed.  
  
Harry clenched his jaw as many of the surrounding Death Eaters laughed. He watched as the Dark Lord looked around the field, his eyes gliding over various people. Harry frowned as he watched Voldemort smirk and turn back to Harry.  
  
"Mudblood Granger, step forward please!" Voldemort called, his eyes still on Harry.  
  
But Harry looked over at Hermione. She looked horrible. She was dirty, her hair was wet for some reason and she had a large cut on her left arm. Harry saw Ron step in front of her defensively.  
  
"Its ok Hermione. He wont hurt you." Harry called.  
  
Hermione looked doubtful, but she rubbed Ron's outstretched arm and stepped around him, taking a few tentative steps towards Harry and Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort smirked, his lip curling up in sick satisfaction. "Good. Now, you will count your friends death." He said, raising his wand again.  
  
Hermione glared at him, pushing her fear aside as she stood up straighter. "Never." She said firmly. Harry smiled in pride as Hermione defied him.  
  
But Voldemort looked less than impressed. His head snapped around as his red eyes flashes dangerously at her. "You will count to his death, or I sent Malfoy and Bella right now to decapitate your parents and any others in the way!" He said harshly.  
  
Hermione shivered, her stubborn demeanor immediately cracking. Her bottom lip trembled as she looked at Harry. She looked absoloutly terrified.   
  
He looked at her, feeling horrible for putting her in this position. He felt his eyes watering as he nodded once at her. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.  
  
Harry watched her mouth 'Forgive me' as she opened her eyes again.  
  
"One...' she said.  
  
Voldemort resumed his smirked as Harry tensed up again. "Ready to die Potter?" he hissed in Snake language.  
  
"T-Two...'  
  
Harry gripped his wand tighter. "Are you?" he hissed back.  
  
Hermione hesitated, watching Harry in front of her. The entire surrounding crowd was silent. There wasn't a noise for miles. Even the trees of the forest seemed to have silenced in anticipation.  
  
Finally, she whispered one more final word. A single tear escaping her eye.  
  
"Three.'_  
  
Neville closed his eyes as he remembered. James watched as Neville bowed his head in respect. "That moment still haunts her I think. That single decision was the worst she's ever had to make. I can tell she still hates herself. She would never have forgiven herself if Harry had died." He said.  
  
James shivered as he imagined it. He had always hated Voldemort, but with each story he heard, it only seemed to intensify.  
  
"She's lucky to have Ron. He understands everything about her.' Neville said. He shivered and turned back to his pots. "He _loves _everything about her." He said.  
  
James watched the older man in interest, a sudden thought coming into his head. "Has there ever been anyone special for you Uncle Neville?" he asked quietly, hoping he was delving too personally.  
  
But Neville simply smiled and pulled another pot to him. "No, not yet." He said.  
  
James smiled, despite this. "There will be." He said determinedly.  
  
Neville chuckled as he watched his young friend resume potting. The sun was setting behind him, making the frames of his glasses shine. "What makes you so sure young Mr. Potter?" he asked.  
  
James smirked. "There's someone for everyone. And lets face it, if my Great Uncle Vernon could find someone, you _definitely_ can." He said.  
  
Neville laughed, clapped James on the back and sighed.  
  
"As always, you're advie is much appreciated." He said.  
  
-------------  
  
Hermione watched on with great interest as two figures in the distance threw a quaffle backwards and forwards between each other, occasionally doing circles in the air.  
  
"Hey." Came a familiar voice.  
  
Hermione relaxed against Ron as he sat behind her. She rested her head on his chest, her eyes still locked on the figured in the distance. "I thought you were at your mum's." Hermione said.  
  
Ron chuckled. "I told her I had to leave early. But I didn't tell her it was because I was lusting after my girlfriend back at school." He said, kissing her head.  
  
Hermione laughed softly. "That's good then. I think it would have been enough of a surprise for her to find out that we were together." She said.  
  
Ron laughed heartily. "Oh, she already knew." He said.  
  
At this, Hermione turned slightly to look at him. "Don't tell me...Ginny?" She said.  
  
Ron smiled. "Well, actually it was Bill this time. Joel must have told him as soon as he found out." He said.  
  
Hermione laughed and looked back at the two boys off in the distance. "I'm going to kill him." She said. Ron laughed and wrapped his arms around her. "Look at him, all innocent flying in the air." She said, pointing at one of the boys.  
  
Ron squinted off into the distance as the figure she was pointing at did a Sloth-grip roll. "That's Joel? How the hell can you tell?" he asked, trying to see.  
  
Hermione smiled and pointed at a piece of parchment at her feet.  
  
"Where did you get that?" he asked, summoning the blank Marauder's Map with a wave of his hand.  
  
"I have officially confiscated it off James for a week. I caught him walking the halls at night so instead of revoking points, I took it off him." She said.  
  
Ron let out a whistle. "That's a low blow." He said, sending it back to its original position with a flick of his finger.  
  
Hermione smiled. "He's not talking to me." She said, giggling.  
  
"You're the evil godmother." Ron whispered, kissing her cheek. Hermione nodded, but stayed silent. "Who's the other one?" Ron asked, squinting again.  
  
"Darien Fawkner." She said, resting against him more.  
  
Ron looked down at her, trying to see if she was joking. She wasn't. "_Darien Fawkner_? Joel's enemy since first year?" he asked, stunned.  
  
"The one and only." She said.  
  
Ron let out a laugh and looked up at the figures again. The sun had nearly disappeared behind the mountains, making it increasingly hard to see. But even from this distance, he could tell what was going on. They were practicing moves with each other.  
  
"They're giving away the other team's secrets!" Ron said, sounding outraged.  
  
"Honestly Ron, they're only mucking around." She said. Ron shifted, finding that arguing over such a petty little matter was a waste of time.  
  
"When did they reconcile?" he asked.  
  
Hermione stretched. "At Christmas. They both realized they were being ignorant gits, shook hands and got over it." She said simply.  
  
Ron frowned. "Seven years of rivalry forgiven in a matter of minutes?" he asked.  
  
Hermione smiled. "I don't think they ever really hated each other. They fought because they thought they had to. Deep down, I think they always saw each other as equals. They still remembered their first meeting." She said.  
  
Ron smiled in pride. "How can you tell that?" he asked.  
  
Hermione smiled. "Books aren't the only things I'm good at reading." She said. "I wouldn't expect you to think that thought. I'm just Bookworm Granger afterall." She said.  
  
Ron kissed her cheek again. "Well, you'll always be _my_ bookworm." He said.  
  
Hermione laughed. "Call me bookworm again, and _you_ wont be able to have kids either." She said, smirking.  
  
Ron nodded. "Well, ok then." He said, feeling just a tad ernvous besides her obvious humor. He yawned, looked at his watch and sighed. "Well, I'm ready for bed. You coming?" he asked, moving from behind her.  
  
Hermione laughed as he stood up and held his hand out for her. "Ron, its not even 7:30 yet." She said.  
  
Ron sighed, let his hand drop and turned around. "Fine. I'll just go to bed without you." He called over his shoulder.  
  
Hermione watched him walk off for a moment, before his meaning sunk in. "No, I'm coming!" she called. She jumped off the ground, put the map in her pocket and sprinted off after him.  
  
------  
  
Hermione sighed in contentment and relaxed against Ron, water and bubbles splashing around them.  
  
Ron wrapped his hands around Hermione's hips, not letting her go. "You my love, do the best Engorgement charms in the history of ever." He said, marveling at her handiwork.  
  
Hermione smiled and lifted her leg out of the bathtub and into the air, bubbles sticking to her feet in various places with droplets of water running down her leg. "Its what I get paid for." She said.  
  
Ron chuckled and splashed her slightly.  
  
Hermione had enlarged Ron's bathtub to the size of the Prefect's bath, not to mention the room as well. They had figured that it would be very inappropriate for students to walk in and see their two Professors naked together in a bath.  
  
Hermione put her hand under the surface and run it up the outside of Ron's leg. She smiled as she felt him shiver. His legs were toned nicely, thanks to his many years of playing Quidditch.  
  
"Ron, how long has it been since you slept with someone?" she asked.  
  
Ron raised an eyebrow. "About 3 minutes ago." He said, smirking.  
  
Hermione laughed and nudged him. "No. Before we first did." She giggled. Ron was massaging her again.  
  
"Why do you want to know that?" he asked.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes. "I don't know. I'm just curious." She said.  
  
Ron nodded, running his hands all along her sides. "Well, I think it had been a few months. I was dating this girl over the summer." He said. Hermione nodded. "Why, how long has it been for you?" he asked.  
  
Hermione shifted uncomfortably. "Um...3 years." She muttered.  
  
Ron spluttered out in shock. He looked at her, his eyes wide. "Three _years_? That's...that's like three years!" he said.  
  
Hermione laughed. "Ron, I have been living with a gay man for 5 years." She said. "The only serious relationship I had was with a colleague of my fathers. Ugh, lets not go there." She said, screwing up her face at the memory.  
  
Ron laughed. "You didn't like him?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I did. But I didn't love him like I love you." She said.  
  
Ron stared at her for a moment, before he smiled and laughed. Hermione raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?" she asked.  
  
Ron smiled and kissed his way along her neck. "You _love_ me Miss Granger?" he whispered.  
  
Hermione smirked and turned around to face him. "Yes Mr. Weasley, I really think I do." She said. She kissed her way along his chest, licking in various places.  
  
Ron closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of her lips worshiping his skin. "I love you too." He said.  
  
Hermione lifted her head, kissed him and smiled.  
  
"Why don't you show me how much." She whispered, nipping his ear.  
  
And he did.

* * *

A/N – Well, there we have it. The second last chapter. Thanks so much for reading. Sorry this was a bit short!  
  
Please review! 


	17. Epilogue

The last chapter. It's all emotional now. I always feel a bit of sadness at the end of my stories. Thank you all for sticking with this story and for enjoying it so much!

* * *

Hermione blinked as the reflection of the sun from the lake invaded her eyes. She slipped her sunglasses back onto her nose and smiled, feeling three small people sit around her.  
  
"Hey guys." She said.  
  
Ashley let her hair out of her ponytail and shrugged her robes off. "Just relaxing Professor?" she asked.  
  
Hermione smiled and wrapped her arm around James's shoulders. "Yeah. I can't believe we all go home tomorrow." She said.  
  
Lucas groaned. "I bloody can." He said.  
  
James laughed and threw grass at him. "We've had a good year. I've got many stories to tell Alyssa." James said.  
  
Hermione smiled, watching the trio laugh about their first year together. She could hardly believe that almost a year had gone past. The students would all be heading back to London this time tomorrow, their heads full of information and their plans for a mischievous summer.  
  
"Are you moving in with Uncle Ron, Hermione?" James asked.  
  
Hermione smiled at the three curious faces. "Yes, I am. We have organized it all." She said, smiling at the memory. Ron had asked her to move in with him only a month ago. She had been somewhat reluctant at first, but after she and Ron visited Andrew and discussed it, she finally agreed.  
  
"Well good. Then we can all come visit you." Ashley said, stretching. Hermione raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Excuse me?" she chuckled.  
  
James laughed. "Ashley and Lucas are going to stay over at my house over the summer, so we can come visit you and Uncle Ron." He said.  
  
Hermione nodded, but her sun was suddenly rudely interrupted as a large figure stepped in front of the group. "I'm locking the doors then." Ron said, smirking.  
  
Lucas laughed. "We're house-trained Professor. You don't need to worry about a mess on the floor." He said, flashing Ron another Malfoy smirk.  
  
Ron laughed. "Its not you I'm worried about. Its _him_." Ron said, pointing at James.  
  
James sat up indignantly and let out a cry of mock outrage. "You'll pay for that comment!" he yelled.  
  
Hermione laughed as James crawled forward and grabbed Ron around the knees, making him fall to the ground with a laugh and a grunt. She watched on in great amusement as Ashley and Lucas climbed on top of him as well, each of them wrestling him deeper into the grass.  
  
"Oh no, attacking first years! Oh, the horror of it all!" Ron cried dramatically. The trio squealed as Ron lifted both his hands, making the 11 year olds fly off him, leaving them hanging in mid-air.  
  
"Ron, be _careful_!" Hermione said, getting up.  
  
Ron laughed, shrugged and slowly set the kids back down on their feet. They all laughed hard as Ron grabbed for them again. Hermione laughed as they ran off towards the castle, screaming and jumping the whole way.  
  
Ron wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist, putting his hand on her back pocket. She did the same and they walked up to the castle together.  
  
------------------  
  
Neville and Harry watched as Ron paced nervously in front of them, his finger between his teeth in panic.  
  
"Ron, honestly. Its not going to be an episode of bloody 'Days of our lives'." Harry said, rubbing his eyes underneath his glasses. Neville nodded as Ron looked at Harry in horror.  
  
"Are you insane? _Anything_ could go wrong! She could hate me for the rest of her life!" Ron said.  
  
Neville snorted, but ceased his laughter after Harry hit him in the chest. "She wont hate you Ron. She loves you. Emphasis on the word 'Love'." Harry said, talking slowly and calmly.  
  
The three men were sitting in Harry's living room. Ron had dragged Neville over with him so he could run his idea by the two of them. They were his advice givers in times such as these.  
  
Ron flopped down on the couch opposite the two men and groaned. "But there's so much that could go wrong!" he said, squeezing his eyes shut.  
  
"Look, its all about timing, presence and confidence." Neville said.  
  
"How would _you_ know?" Ron asked irritably.  
  
"I saw it in a movie once." Neville muttered, shrinking back into his seat.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "No, he's right. You've got to be self assured and cocky. Chicks dig that." Harry said, smirking.  
  
Ron laughed and opened his eyes. "Cocky, but not arrogant." He said. Harry and Neville nodded. Ron sighed, stood up and ran a hand through his hair. "So, when's the best time to do it? Over dinner?" he asked.  
  
Harry shook his head. "Too cliché." He said.  
  
Ron frowned. "Yeah, you're right. She'll suspect something's up. After sex?" he asked.  
  
Neville snorted. "Too 'soppy-romance novel'." He said.  
  
Ron groaned and shook his head. "This is way too hard." He said, rubbing his face tiredly.  
  
Harry chuckled, stood up and walked over to him. "Look, all that matters is that you do it. Don't feel rushed or pressured. She doesn't suspect anything yet does she?" he asked.  
  
Ron shook his head. "No. I don't think so." He said.  
  
"Well, when-ever you're ready. You've got forever anyway." Neville said.  
  
Ron looked at him and smiled. "But I don't want to be her boyfriend forever." He said.  
  
Harry considered his best friends dilemma for a moment. He could offer advice, but knowing Ron as well as he did, it would only make things far more complicated for him. He was stressing out enough about confronting Hermione as it was.  
  
Ron let out a slow breath and looked at his watch. "We'd better get back." He said, looking at Neville. Neville sighed, nodded and stood up.  
  
"Ok, well just relax. Don't get in a rut and start pulling your hair out." Harry said, smirking. Ron laughed and hugged his friend.  
  
"Thanks mate. And you'll be the first to know." He said.  
  
Harry laughed, clapped Ron on the back and released him. "Damn right." He said. Ron smiled and stepped aside as Harry and Neville shook hands. "You two take care. I'll see you in a few days." Harry said.  
  
Ron and Neville nodded and disapparated seconds later.  
  
Harry sighed and smiled as Alyssa came running into the room. "Have Uncle Ron and Uncle Neville gone already?" she asked.  
  
Harry nodded. "Yes sweetheart, they have." He said.  
  
Alyssa looked very upset as she flopped down on the couch, clutching something in her hand. "But...I wanted them to give this to James." She said, holding up her piece of paper.  
  
Harry smiled and sat down next to her, sensing that the waterworks were about so start. "James comes home tomorrow, honey. You can give it to him then." He said, smoothing out her flaming red hair.  
  
Alyssa sighed dramatically, plucked Harry's glasses off his face and placed them on her own. "I _have_ missed him. I hope he brings me back a toilet seat like he said he would." She said, giggling.  
  
Harry laughed and scratched her back softly. "Yes well...we'll see about that." He said.  
  
Alyssa smiled, placed her piece of paper on the floor and relaxed into Harry's lap. "So, what was Uncle Ron stressing about?" she asked.  
  
Harry chuckled. "Something _very _important."  
  
------------  
  
Hermione snorted as she watched two boys shoving each other playfully in front of her. They were sitting on the steps out the front of the entrance hall, enjoying the sun and lack of exams.  
  
"No way. The cannons do _not_ have a range total of 64. Its 73." Joel said.  
  
Darien rolled his eyes. "I'm telling you its 64. They're new keeper isn't that bloody good." He said.  
  
"But Ron's total still stands! No-one has beaten it yet." He said, throwing an empty packet of something at Darien's head.  
  
Darien laughed and ducked it. Hermione's eyes widened as she looked at Darien. She had been right. He was a lot more handsome when he smiled.  
  
She smiled and walked up to them. "Honestly, you boys and your stupid sports." She said.  
  
They looked up at her and smiled. "Hey, you know Ron's range record off by heart. Maybe you can tell this dunderhead that its still 74." Joel said.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and sat down in between them. "Well, its not 64." She said, smiling at Darien.  
  
"Ha!" Joel said triumphantly.  
  
"And, its not 74 either." Hermione said, cutting Joel off.  
  
"Ha!" Darien retorted. "What is it then?" he asked.  
  
Hermione laughed. "What on earth brought this up anyway?" she asked.  
  
Joel and Darien exchanged a look, before they laughed. "You actually." Darien said.  
  
Hermione looked at him. "_Me_? Been talking about me have we?" she asked.  
  
"That's right. Fawkner was telling me how you snapped him out of his 'self- absorbed git' kick he was on. So, then we got talking about you." Joel said.  
  
"How you have this quirky way of teaching...' Darien started.  
  
'...not to mention your hair. How do you get it like that?" Joel said, flipping strands of her hair around.  
  
"...and your outfits! They put many of the students to shame!" Darien said, smirking.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and hit them both playfully in the knee. "I think I liked it better when you two didn't finish each other sentences." She said.  
  
Joel chuckled. "We have one more day as students, and therefore are going to tease as many professors as possible." He said.  
  
"So far we've already cornered Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid and Snape." He said, counting off his fingers.  
  
"Don't forget Trelawny." Joel chuckled.  
  
Darien laughed. "Man, the woman nearly had a heart attack. We set up a Crab shape in her tealeaves. She's cleaning out her wardrobe now, thinking that an invasion of moths is going to come and eat her or something." Darien said.  
  
Hermione fought back a huge smile. "That wasn't very nice." She said, finding she couldn't control her laughter.  
  
Joel sniggered. "It was funny as all hell though." He said. Darien chuckled, held out his hand across Hermione and he and Joel gave each other a high five.  
  
Hermione watched on in amazement. Since Christmas 5 months ago, the two of them had become increasingly good friends. The Slytherins were not very impressed with Darien befriending a Gryffindor, let alone a Weasley. But what Darien had told her was true. He really didn't give a damn about what they thought.  
  
"So, where's Professor Weasley? Have 'mum' and 'dad' had a fight?" Darien asked.  
  
Hermione smiled. "No, he's gone to see Harry. But, he will be back for dinner." She said. Joel and Darien nodded.  
  
A moment of silence passed between the three individuals, before Hermione shook herself and stood up. "Well, dinner's almost ready. She we make our way to the Great hall?" she asked.  
  
Joel and Darien exchanged and looked, before they stood up and held their arms out. Hermione laughed, linked her arms with both of them and let them lead her up into the castle.  
  
"Oh, and by the way...Its 78. Ron's better than 74." Hermione chuckled.  
  
-------------  
  
Dumbledore was saying something. Ron was aware of this. But exactly what his meaningless words contained, Ron would forever wonder. His mind was on her...and _only_ her.  
  
She was glowing, laughing softly as Hagrid whispered something in her ear. So much more relaxed than her first time sitting at the staff table. Her posture was assured, confident and relaxed. Every time she giggled, her face would light up with a joy Ron had always admired.  
  
Ron clapped reflexively as the sound of applause filled his ears, bringing him slightly back to reality. He saw Dumbledore sit down out of the corner of his eye, but simply watched her.  
  
She must have noticed his eyes on her, as she shifted her gaze to him. She smiled, winked and mouthed 'I love you'. Ron smiled, replied and blew her a kiss. She smiled warmly at him, before turning back to Hagrid and her plate of food.  
  
And then, something shifted in Ron's brain. This was it. This was the perfect moment.  
  
He was ready.  
  
"I'm doing it now." Ron said.  
  
Neville, who was sitting next to him, nearly dropped his fork. "You...you're doing it _now_? In front of the entire school?" he asked.  
  
Ron smiled and nodded. "Its perfect." He said.  
  
Neville watched on as Ron stood up, left his untouched meal and walked to the front of the staff table.  
  
"Everyone! May I have your attention please? OI, shut _up_!" he shouted to the hall. The hall laughed and quieted down, their attention now fixed on him. "Good, now before we all get too into our meals...I have something I would like to do." He said.  
  
"STRIP!" a large crowd of 6th years girls cried out.  
  
The entire hall rang with laughter as Ron shook his head, smiling broadly. "No, maybe next year. This is _far_ more important." He said, smirking. "Professor Granger, would you please join me up here for a moment?" he asked, looking over his shoulder.  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow, but did as he said. She smiled as the hall gave her applause.  
  
"What's all this about?" she whispered, stepping up to him.  
  
Ron smiled and sighed. "I should have done this a long time ago." He said. Hermione smiled at him, not knowing at all what this was about. "Ok...' Ron said.  
  
And he got down on one knee.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened as he reached into his pockets. Many people were letting out cries of amazement and excitement as Ron looked up at Hermione, his hand still in his pocket.  
  
"Hermione, there's no-one in this world that I love more than you. Every day, I find myself falling deeper in love...and that's both scary and exciting." He said. Hermione let out a small laugh as he produced a small box and opened it.  
  
Inside was a ring.  
  
Hermione felt herself tearing up as Ron took a deep breath. "Don't make me spend the rest of my life living without you by my side Hermione." He whispered. "Will you marry me?" he asked.  
  
Hermione fell to her knees, tears now falling down her face as she laughed and stroked his face softly.  
  
"Yes Ron." She whispered.  
  
The entire hall exploded with applause as Ron laughed, looking at her with amazement.  
  
"Yes?" he repeated?  
  
Hermione laughed and kissed him. "_Yes_. I'll marry you." She laughed.  
  
Ron smiled the biggest smile in his life and stood up with her. He plucked the ring out of the box and took her hand, the crowd still cheering them on.  
  
Ron slowly slipped the ring on her finger. It fitted her perfectly. He smiled, still feeling very light headed. "You said yes!" he whispered.  
  
Hermione laughed and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. Ron smirked, pulled back and dipped her, kissing her very deeply indeed.  
  
Once again, the entire hall broke out in applause as Hermione lifted her leg into the air, feeling like a dramatic teenage girl out of a romance novel. She didn't care if she looked ridiculous, and if anyone had pointed that out at that point, she would have very kindly told them to bugger off.  
  
Ron let her up and held her hands. He couldn't believe this. She had said yes. _She's going to be my wife...I'm going to marry her...Hermione Weasley... _Ron's mind was in overdrive.  
  
He laughed again, dragged Hermione out of the hall and down the corridors.  
  
He wanted to celebrate properly...  
  
----------------------  
  
"Aright, come on! Hurry up!" Hagrid said, ushering the students on the train. Ron walked up to him and chuckled. "Ah, here he is. The newly engaged man of the momen'. How you feelin'?" Hagrid asked.  
  
Ron smiled as he looked at Hermione a short distance down the platform. There was a collection of 7th year girls hanging off her, hugging her and talking very, very fast. But, as wonderful as she was, Hermione seemed to be keeping up with what they were saying.  
  
"I couldn't be better." Ron said dreamily.  
  
Hermione watched as Ron talked to Hagrid, trying to pry girls away from her. "Honestly girls, you'll be seeing me next year!" she laughed.  
  
"Yeah, but I wont." Came a deep voice.  
  
Hermione spun around to see Darien standing there, his hands in his pockets. The girls all said their final good-byes and hopped on the train.  
  
"You haven't seen the last of me." Hermione said, smiling up at him.  
  
Darien smiled, bearing his teeth. He didn't seem reluctant at all to express his feelings now. "You promise?" he asked.  
  
Hermione smiled warmly up at him. He looked sad to be leaving, and she understood why. "I promise." She said. "So, seen as you're no longer my student, it wont be illegal and unethical if I do this." She said.  
  
Darien didn't even have time to ponder her actions as Hermione reached up and kissed him softly on the cheek. He smiled down at her as she took his face in her hands.  
  
"I am very..._very_ proud of you." She whispered.  
  
Darien couldn't help but blush. "Now Professor, you have to be careful of my ego." He said, smirking.  
  
Hermione laughed and let him go. She looked over his shoulder where a large group of boys were standing. They were mostly Gryffindors with some Hufflepuffs and a Ravenclaw in the mix. They were all looking at Darien with expectance.  
  
"Go on, go have fun." She said, straightening his tie.  
  
He smiled, bent down and kissed her cheek. "Thank you." He whispered. "For everything."  
  
She smiled as he took a few steps backwards, spun around and ran over to the boys. Hermione watched as Joel greeted him. Seconds later, the group began singing something loudly. A song they had obviously made up.  
  
Hermione smiled as she heard a familiar laugh next to her. "Of all the people Darien Fawkner could develop a crush on...it had to be you." Ron said.  
  
Hermione looked up at him and laughed. "Darien doesn't have a crush on me." She said, feeling as if the whole idea were absurd.  
  
Ron smiled. "Hermione, half the male student body has a crush on you." He said.  
  
Hermione stared up at him, not believing it. "On me? Ron, you're delusional." She said, shrugging him off.  
  
Ron smiled and watched her, even after she had turned away. He couldn't understand how she hadn't noticed. Maybe it was simply a man thing. He recognized the looks of teenage boys and whether Hermione was will to admit it or not...she was a very good-looking woman.  
  
Hermione smiled as the whistle blew and James sprinted past her, jumped onto the train and stuck his head out the window.  
  
"Suppose I'll see you at home." He called as the train slowly lurched into movement.  
  
"You bet. Get your head in! Ron called. James laughed, waved and disappeared into the train.  
  
Hermione waved the train out of sight, a feeling of relief flooding over her. One year over and another one was to come. She had not just survived her first year as a teacher, she had flourished. She sent out a private thank you to Professor Flitwick for deciding to resign.  
  
Ron sighed and put his hands on her hips. "Want to go back to the castle? We'll have it entirely to ourselves." He whispered.  
  
Hermione smiled and ran her hands up his arms. _A dilemma yet again. Stay and make-out with Ron on this platform for all of Hogsmeade to see...or go back to the castle and do the same thing._ She thought.  
  
She smiled as another idea popped into her head. "Lets go tell Harry and Ginny." She said, grabbing his hands.  
  
Ron laughed. "But...cant I have you _alone_ for a few minutes?" he whined.  
  
Hermione chuckled. "You had me last night...and twice this morning." She whispered.  
  
Ron smirked and shrugged. "I can't help it if you're sexy as all hell." He whispered.  
  
Hermione laughed, kissed him quickly and dragged him a bit off towards the village. "No, come on! We have to tell Harry and Gin first, then we have to tell our parents...and...'  
  
"Whoa! Alright! _Gees _woman." He laughed, pressing a finger to her lips to silence her. "Ok, we'll go on one condition." He said.  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow. "And what's that?" she asked.  
  
Ron smiled and whipped his wand out. "Race you!" he called and vanished with a 'pop'.  
  
Hermione laughed and shook her head. As she pulled her wand out, she marveled in the feelings he produced within her.  
  
She was going to marry him. They would be together for as long as their lives permitted it...and hopefully long after that. They had a special connection between them that the fates alone could only have planned. So different in past and personality, and yet they could belong to only each other.  
  
And a split second before she followed him, she looked down at her ring on her finger and up at the castle on the horizon...a last thought popping into her head.  
  
Just like it always was.

* * *

A/N – Well ladies and gents, there you have it! If this ending was not satisfactory, buzz me and I shall change it. I don't want to let you all down with a bad ending. I want to thank you all for being so supportive of my writing, and I hope you read some of my future works.  
  
Please review! 


End file.
